Till Death Do Us Part
by HotchRocks
Summary: A different kind of Criminal Minds story. Haley Hotchner is enjoying a workout at her local gym, when she receives a telephone call which will change her life forever. Based on a true story. Warning:Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know how it is when an idea hits you for a story while you're already working on a story. Well, it happened to me. I couldn't wait to put this one out. So I now have two stories going at the same time. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Only the OCs are mine. Criminal Minds is the property of The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios, and CBS Paramount Network Television. I only own the DVDs.  
**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

"_**I don't know that love changes. People change. Circumstances change." - Nicholas Sparks**_

**Chapter 1-The Telephone Call**

She had been running on the treadmill in her favorite gym a short distance from her home when the call came. The telephone call came from the police, insisting she come home right away; there had been an incident involving her husband. Haley Hotchner drove as fast as she dared while keeping within the speed limit, her mind racing the entire time. When she arrived home, she exited her vehicle seconds after turning off the engine. Still in her sweat pants and tank top, she hurried towards the front door as fast as her legs would move. As she got closer, she saw the yellow crime scene tape blocking the entrance. There were also the police squad cars, and two black SUVs she recognized as belonging to her husband's team. But what were the police doing at her house? Why all the police activity? And why crime scene tape in front of her home? She felt her heart drop into her stomach realizing whatever the reason, it couldn't be good. She quickened her pace.

As she got closer to the taped off area, she and David Rossi spotted each other at the same time. He ducked under the tape and met her before she reached the house. He grabbed her by the shoulders and led her away from the house.

"You don't want to go inside," he said, his voice and face full of the same pain as in his heart. "Trust me when I say you don't want to go in there right now."

Haley's tear-filled eyes looked up into Rossi's eyes. What was in them scared her. "David…what's happened? Where's Aaron? Why are the police in my home?"

"Haley, listen to me." Rossi swallowed the lump in his throat. "There's been an incident in your home. There were shots fired. I'm afraid Aaron is dead."

"_No!"_ she shrieked as her hand flew to her mouth and tears spilled down her cheeks. _"No! Not Aaron! You're lying! Not my Aaron!" _She screamed struggling to break free of the older man's hold on her, before burying her face in Rossi's chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close against him as sobs wracked her body. He rested his chin on top of her head as tears rolled down his own cheeks and his lower lip trembled.

"Cry as much as you have to, Haley. Let it all out." He rested a hand against the back of her blond head and held her head against his chest.

"I…I want to see him. Please, David. I want to see him."

"That's not a good idea," Rossi's voice stammered as he struggled to control himself. "You don't want to remember Aaron that way."

"Rossi?" a familiar voice called out to him. Rossi looked around and spied a crying Jennifer Jareau approaching, the whites of her blue eyes red and her eyes puffy. Behind her walked Dr. Spencer Reid, hands stuffed in his corduroy pants. Reid's tear-filled hazel eyes showed he was struggling to keep from crying. He wanted to be strong for JJ. He chewed his lower lip to keep control of his emotions, but he was losing the struggle. JJ touched Haley's arm and looked at Rossi. "Rossi, they need you inside for a minute." Rossi nodded but hated to leave Haley at this time. He looked at the media liaison.

"JJ, can you…" he gestured with his head at the woman in his arms.

"Sure." JJ took hold of the shattered woman and eased her away from Rossi enveloping her in her own arms. She rested her own cheek on the top of Haley's head as the woman continued to sob. "It'll be okay," she said, rubbing gentle circles on the woman's back. "It'll be all right." JJ looked over Haley's head at Reid who swallowed hard and blinked back his own tears.

"What am I going to tell, Jack?" Haley said in a muffled voice with her face buried in JJ's chest. "He loves his daddy so much. What do I say to him when I don't understand what happened. Aaron can't be dead! JJ, tell me its not true!" Her cries became more intense.

* * *

Rossi, hands stuffed in his pockets, walked inside the house, his eyes darting around taking in the scene in the living room. The entire room was in a shambles with blood drops on the floor. Rossi's eyes darted from the drops and focused on Morgan leaning against the fireplace, one hand running over his bald dome, cheeks stained from tears.

"Sometimes life hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Rossi asked the black agent. Morgan looked at the older man, the pain clear on his face.

"How can somebody do this to Hotch, Rossi? How? I mean, c'mon. Sure, we've all made enemies with the work we do, but this level of violence? This was as personal as it gets." He ran a hand down his face. "He didn't deserve this." Without warning, Morgan slammed a fist against the wall so hard, the older man feared the agent had broken his hand. _"Damn!" _Morgan shouted, turning away for a minute. When he turned back, his wet eyes were filled with rage. "I want this guy, Rossi. I want him, and when I get him, he's gonna wish he had never been born." He cracked his knuckles indicating what he meant. "When we get him in the interrogation room, just step outside and turn the camera off for five minutes."

Rossi didn't speak for a few seconds. The older man understood how Morgan felt because he felt the same way. He wanted to save the taxpayers the price of a trial. He let out a deep breath. "I understand how you feel, Morgan. And I would like nothing better than to give you those five minutes. But that's not how Hotch would want us to handle things. He taught us to be better than that."

"Don't tell me how Hotch would want us to handle things!" Morgan raised his voice. "And don't stand there and tell me you don't want a piece of this dirt bag yourself! Hell, Hotch was a friend of yours for over twenty years, man. So don't stand there and preach to me about self-control!"

"I'm not. All I'm saying is that we need to exercise self-control if we're gonna find this bastard. Morgan, you have to think of Haley and Jack right now. How would they feel? Do you want Jack to grow up believing it's okay to kill people who hurt the people he loves? That's not what Hotch would want us to teach his son."

Morgan let out a deep breath. Rossi was right. But _damn! _This hurt like hell. He looked at the older agent. "I get you, man." Morgan shook his head. "Rossi, I grew up in a single parent home. How do we tell that little boy his daddy's never coming home again? Hotch was his hero. How do we keep from shattering that little boy's world?"

"His world's going to be destroyed and it can't be helped. All we can do is help Jack and Haley as much as we can. We owe Hotch that."

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck as he fought to get control of his anger. "I get it," he said.

"Good. Besides Hotch, we owe that little boy to catch the bad guy who took his daddy away. And I'm gonna need your head in this completely."

"You got me."

A small smile crossed Rossi's face and faded. "Where's Emily?"

Morgan shrugged. "She went out the back to get a breath of air. She's taking this harder than the rest of us, man._" _Rossi nodded, and walked past Morgan, patting the agent on the back as he did so. Morgan would be all right. Right now his concern was Emily Prentiss.

Walking to the back door, Rossi stood in the doorway leading to the sundeck, and watched the raven-haired agent leaning against the railing. Prentiss stared at the sun rising above the trees in the distance, arms folded across her chest. So oblivious to everything she didn't hear Rossi approach from behind until he stood beside her. He watched the sunrise indicating the start of what should have been just another day.

"Beautiful sunrise," Rossi said. From the corner of his eye, he could see the woman was fighting her emotions and trying not to cry.

"Looks can be deceiving sometimes," Prentiss replied not looking at him. "Sometimes it can be the start of a nightmare instead. Take today for example."

Rossi sighed but kept his eyes on the rising sun. "Today is not a good day. And neither will the next few days be good days. Probably longer than that."

Prentiss didn't answer. She tilted her head and continued watching the sunrise.

"I keep hoping when I go back inside, Hotch will be in his living room. He'll smile, and tell us this was all just a bad dream. But that's not going to happen, is it, Rossi?"

"Fraid not." Rossi looked at the woman, and saw tears rolling down her cheeks, and her lower lip trembling. "It's okay to cry, Emily. We're not machines. One of our own has been taken from us and it's okay to grieve."

Prentiss lost it then. She fell against Rossi's body and buried her face in his shirt, clinging to his jacket tightly. Her entire body shook as sobs wracked her body. Rossi held her close. "Shhhh, princess. Just let it out. Don't try and compartmentalize. Just let it out."

"It's not fair," Prentiss sobbed. "Just when he and Haley had worked through their problems and got back together. How could somebody undo all of that? Who could do that to Hotch? Why?"

"I don't know," Rossi said, his chin on top of her head. "And no, it's not fair. But believe me when I say we will get them no matter how long it takes. We owe it to Hotch."

Prentiss pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked into Rossi's eyes. "Oh God. Garcia doesn't know about Hotch. Who's going to tell her?"

"I'll handle it," Rossi assured her. He smiled at the brunette. "Feel any better?"

Prentiss smiled. "A little. I'm sorry for falling apart like this."

Rossi returned her small smile. "No apology necessary. Everybody handles grief in their own way. You sure you're gonna be all right?"

Prentiss nodded as she pulled away, still wiping her eyes, careful not to smudge her eye makeup more than it already was. "I'll be all right. I just needed to get it out of my system, I guess." She let out a deep breath steadying herself. "Did you find anything?"

Rossi ran a hand over his graying hair. "Nothing so far. I mean, it looks like Hotch walked in during a robbery, and surprised whoever had broken in his home. But something doesn't seem right about this."

"How so?"

"Well, for one. The entire place has been torn apart as if somebody was searching for something, yet nothing seems to have been stolen."

"Perhaps whoever broke in found what they were looking for and took it with them."

"I don't think so. Add this to what happened the last three times before."

Prentiss's brown eyes narrowed. "What happened before, Rossi? Have you been keeping something from us?"

Rossi exhaled and stuck both hands in his jeans. He debated with himself for a few seconds. Reaching a decision, he turned toward Prentiss.

"Three weeks ago, Hotch was nearly arrested by the local police. They got a tip from an unknown caller accusing him of supplying prostitutes to fellow FBI agents."

Emily's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "You can't be serious. Hotch?"

"Afraid I am. The police investigated and determined in the end that somebody wanted to have Hotch arrested. As a favor to Hotch, they kept the investigation under wraps so Strauss wouldn't find out. It's still an open investigation. Two weeks later, somebody called the police again, claiming Hotch was abusing Jack. Aaron was proven innocent of the charges by the police, but you can imagine how embarrassing it was for him."

"Did they ever find out who made the bogus charges both times?"

Rossi shook his head. "As bad as those two instances were, the worst was still to come."

Emily's eyes widened. "What can be worse than being accused of supplying prostitutes to coworkers, and abusing your own son?" she asked.

"Remember when Hotch had been hospitalized last week for the flu?" Prentiss nodded. "Well, it wasn't flu. Somebody had poisoned him, but where and how nobody ever found out. He didn't want the team to know. He and I suspected somebody was after him, and he didn't want you guys involved. And now this happens." Rossi shook his head. "I should have kept after him to ask for help. But he kept saying he would handle it himself. And you know how stubborn Aaron could be."

"So you think whoever tried to get Hotch arrested is responsible for his murder." It was a statement as opposed to a question.

"I do. And we need to find out who and why."

"Huh." Prentiss turned her back on Rossi and walked in a circle before turning back to the older man. "Do Morgan, JJ, and Reid know?"

"No. Just you."

"We're going to have to tell 'em, Rossi. They have a right to know."

"And I will when we get back to the BAU and sort out what we have. But right now, we have to see to Haley and Jack, and continue checking out the crime scene here."

"Where is Haley anyway? Is she here?"

Rossi nodded. "She's outside with JJ and Reid. Poor kid. She's really torn up about this."

"Hotch was the love of her life since high school. Oh God, what about Jack? He worshipped Hotch."

"We'll make sure both of them are all right," Rossi explained. "We owe it to Aaron to look after his family." He paused. "Did you speak with the medical examiner?"

Prentiss nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. "Not too long before I came out here to get a breath of air. Looks like Hotch had been viciously beaten with a blunt instrument, possibly a hammer, about the head and face. He had been shot at least twice in the chest. But there's so much blood, it's hard to tell if there are more gunshot wounds. Cause of death can go either way. Won't be sure until the autopsy's complete. Whoever's responsible wanted to make sure Hotch was dead. But I have to tell you, Rossi, all this brutality makes things look awfully personal to me."

Just then, Morgan looked in on the two agents. "Uh…Rossi? Just want to let you know they're ready to move the body."

Rossi and Prentiss turned to Morgan. "Is the medical examiner still here?" asked Rossi. Morgan nodded. "Good. I think it might be better if they took the body out through the back door. Haley doesn't need to see it."

"I'll take care of it," Morgan replied. His eyes met Emily's. "You okay, princess?"

Prentiss sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay again, Morgan. But catching this bastard will go a long way to helping."

"I hear you," Morgan replied before he left the area. Alone again, Rossi looked at Prentiss with concern.

"You sure you're okay?"

"As I told Morgan, I will be." Prentiss started back towards the living room, but Rossi gently took her arm in the doorway. She looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Why don't you let Morgan, Reid, and I handle things here. You and JJ escort Haley to the BAU and find out what she can tell you. We'll join you when we're done here."

Emily opened her mouth to argue with the older man, but decided not to and closed her mouth. Instead, she nodded and walked away.

Watching her leave, Rossi stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans again, and watched the police activity from the doorway. _My God, Aaron. How did things come to this? _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After this, I will try and post regularly as well as my other story Flowers From Death.**

**Chapter 2-The Investigation Begins**

An hour after the body of Aaron Hotchner had been removed, and the locals had finished at the crime scene, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan were still on the premises. Morgan was searching the living room, while Reid and Rossi searched the upstairs bedroom Hotch and Haley shared. Reid looked through the drawers of the nightstands and the dresser, while Rossi checked out Hotch's closet. He felt around the top shelf not knowing what he expected to find, if anything. With a sigh, he took his hand away having found nothing. He started to approach Hotch's gun safe on the floor between the nightstand on the right side, and the bed. Rossi figured his late friend slept on the side of the bed where his gun safe was for easy access to his weapons. He moved the edge of the bedspread aside and started to crouch down when he spotted Reid standing transfixed. The younger man was staring at something in his hands. He walked over to the young agent and heard muffled sounds.

Rossi looked at what the agent had found. It was a framed photo of the entire team, smiling, gathered around a smiling Hotch seated at his desk, in his office. There were colored balloons with multicolored ribbons hanging from them in the background. In front of the Unit Chief on his desk sat a birthday cake with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOTCH' printed on it. Reid chewed his lower lip.

"I found it in to middle dresser drawer hidden under a few items." A small smile appeared as the pleasant memory returned to him. Garcia took this at Hotch's forty-eighth birthday this past July," Reid stammered. "She baked him a birthday cake. I could tell he was embarrassed at us throwing him a birthday party, but couldn't bear to tell Garcia not to bother. Remember?" Reid looked over his shoulder at the older man.

"I remember," Rossi concurred with a smile. "But I'll tell you a secret. On the outside, he was embarrassed; but on the inside, he was like a little kid. Believe me when I say he enjoyed himself. Besides, he had a reputation to uphold so he had to be stoic and a hard-ass."

Reid forced a smile to his wet face as he wiped at his cheeks. "I always thought he was angry at us because we made a big fuss over him on his birthday. I mean, first the birthday cake, then we took him out to lunch…"

"And I took him out to dinner later," Rossi admitted. "That's when he told me how much he enjoyed himself even though he wished you guys hadn't gone through all that trouble on his account. Besides, you try telling Garcia no. She threatened to ruin his credit rating so he let her as long as she promised not to go overboard." Reid pressed the framed photo against his chest, and squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't…I mean…I…" he wiped at his face as Rossi gripped the young man's shoulder.

"It's all right, Spencer. I miss him too. Hotch told me since Gideon left, you and he bonded and he considered you a second son. And I know you considered Aaron a father figure. He knew as well. It's okay."

"You know what's the worse thing about this, Rossi?"

"What is it, kid?"

"I never got to say goodbye to him, or tell him how much his friendship meant to me especially after Gideon. Now he'll never know."

"He knew. He may never have said anything, but trust me when I say he knew."

Reid studied Rossi's face for a few minutes while looking one last time at the photo before putting it back in the dresser drawer and closing it. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket, he smiled at the other man. "I'll be all right. Thanks."

Rossi patted Reid's back. "Anytime, kid. Anytime."

Reid let out a deep breath. "Find anything?"

"Not a thing. But I still need to check Aaron's gun safe." He walked back toward the gun safe with Reid following behind him.

"The combination should be Jack's birthday," Reid suggested as Rossi crouched down in front of the safe. The agent turned the dial using the birth date of Hotch's son, Jack, gripped the handle, and stared back at Reid when the door opened.

"I don't even want to know," Rossi said with a look at Reid. When the two agents looked inside, their jaws dropped with shock. "What the hell…." Rossi exclaimed as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a pair of Latex gloves.

* * *

Morgan, exasperated, stood with hands on hips looking around the living room. He had searched everything and everywhere without finding anything to lead them to Hotch's killer. Frustrated, he wondered if Reid and Rossi were having better luck upstairs.

Hotch.

Just the thought of his late boss, friend, and mentor, caused Morgan's eyes to fill with moisture again. With hands on his hips, he looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath. _"Why you, man?"_ he told himself. "_Why you? After everything you and Haley went through to get back together. Hotch, I'm not sure I can stay in control once I find this bastard. I hope you understand."_

Morgan straightened up and looked around the room, hoping to find somewhere which hadn't been searched, but had no luck. Every closet, drawer, cabinet, and stick of furniture had either been moved, searched under, inside, removed and torn apart during a thorough search turning up nothing. Not even any secret compartments. With a weary sigh, Morgan walked up the stairs to see if Rossi and Reid needed help. He heard voices coming from the main bedroom as he neared the top of the stairs.

* * *

Rossi reached inside the gun safe and removed a clear plastic bag containing a white substance. He and Reid exchanged troubled looks.

"What the hell is it?" Reid asked afraid of the answer.

"You can bet it ain't baking soda," Rossi replied as he reached into his pocket and removed his nail clipper/file. He slit a tiny hole in the plastic bag, and removed a tiny amount of the white powder on the end. He tasted it with his tongue. "It's heroin," he looked at Reid over his shoulder.

"What are you saying, Rossi?" asked a voice. Reid and Rossi looked toward the open doorway to see Morgan. Rossi stood up as Morgan walked further into the room. He looked angry.

"Morgan…" the older man began.

"No! It's a lie! Hotch would _never_ be involved with drugs! He wouldn't! You know him."

"Yes, I know…knew Aaron, and he would never be involved with drugs of any kind. But what we believe doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that I am holding a kilo of pure heroin found in Hotch's gun safe. And whoever put it there wants whoever found it to believe Hotch was involved with drugs, and was possibly killed over it."

Morgan, already wearing gloves, took the plastic bag from Rossi and touched the pad of his pinky to the tiny opening and then to his mouth. After tasting the white powder, he agreed Rossi had been right. It was heroin. But nothing would ever convince him his late boss was involved with drugs. Not Aaron Hotchner.

Rossi crouched down again and reached inside the gun safe. "Let's see what else is in here that might tell us something. He removed everything from inside the safe and sat it on the bed, including Hotch's two Glocks. He picked up each one and sniffed the business ends. "These have not been fired. Hotch always kept his weapons cleaned and oiled. But we'd best take them for Ballistics anyway to be sure." He dropped each weapon into a separate evidence bag Reid held open. Next, he picked up a small notebook and thumbed through it. A strange look came over his face.

"What is it?" asked Morgan.

"Unless I'm mistaken, this is a ledger, in Hotch's handwriting, of transactions going back at least a year-and-a-half."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "What transactions are you talking about?"

Rossi looked in his friend's face. "Drug transactions, Derek. Transactions showing how much he received, sold, to whom, and how much cash Hotch supposedly received for those deals."

"You sure its Hotch's handwriting?"

"I know Aaron's handwriting anywhere," Rossi replied. "But it could also be an excellent forgery." He handed the book to Reid who bagged it as well. Other things included spare copies of keys to each of their residences along with a spare copy of keys to Hotch's and Haley's personal cars. The agents each had copies of keys belonging to their team's residences on their key rings for emergencies as well as a set of duplicates just in case. But then Rossi noticed a folded slip of paper, and a key that didn't resemble either a car or house key. Picking them up, he examined the key carefully.

"Looks like the key to a safe deposit box maybe?" asked Reid.

"Could be," Rossi replied as he unfolded the slip of paper. His breath hitched for a moment. The paper contained the name of a bank and under it were four numbers. "Looks like you might be right, Reid. These numbers could belong to a safe deposit box." He looked at the two other agents.

Morgan shook his head. "Rossi, we both know Hotch is innocent of this crap. He was so clean he squeaked when he walked. You and I both know this is a setup to ruin his reputation and make it look like it was drugs what got 'im killed."

"I know that," Rossi replied. "But the police are going to believe the evidence. And if I was one of the locals, this evidence would say Hotch was dirty and got himself killed."

Morgan sighed knowing the older man was right. Pursing his lips, he looked at Rossi with a new determination. "Then we have to find proof to refute the evidence as bogus and clear his reputation. I mean, we can't restore his life, but we can restore his reputation."

The two men turned to their youngest agent. "Well, Pretty Boy?" asked Morgan as the two men stood waiting.

"Hotch was a good man," Reid replied. "And I don't care what this evidence shows. He was a decent man, and an even better profiler and friend. You can count on me. But there's just two problems."

"What's that, kid?" Morgan asked not seeing any problems.

"First, Strauss is not going to let us work the case because we're too close. Second, once she finds out about this evidence, she's going to accept Hotch being dirty. And considering how she felt about him, she's going to make sure his reputation is ruined within the Bureau. Everything he's done for the BAU and the Bureau will come under scrutiny. We as a team could come under scrutiny."

"The kid's right. Strauss hated Hotch and was always looking for something to pin on him to get rid of him. And then she'll come after us guns blazing," Morgan added.

"You both let me worry about Strauss," Rossi assured them. "What we have to do is not hide what we find from the locals. If we do, it'll add credence to the accusations. So no matter how bad things look, we turn over what we find only after we examine it. I'm only saying this because the cops don't look for the same things we do."

The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Morgan's cell phone. The agent handed the kilo to Rossi and reached inside his pocket. He checked the caller ID and a grimace crossed his face.

"It's Garcia," he said pressing a button putting the phone on speaker. "Hey, Baby Girl." The sounds of crying was on the other end. "What's wrong?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't Baby Girl, me, Derek Morgan," Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia sobbed, her voice loud enough for the others to overhear. "I ran into JJ and Emily escorting Haley into the office, and Haley was crying her eyes out. When I asked what happened, that's when JJ told me. But I could tell she didn't want to tell me. Why didn't you call me right away and tell me about Hotch, Derek? He was my boss, too. You should have told me."

Rossi took Morgan's cell. "Kitten, don't blame Morgan. I was going to contact you about Hotch. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. If you want to blame somebody, blame me." There was silence on the other end as Garcia's sobs broke Rossi's heart. He understood how fond the tech analyst was of Hotch and how protective she was of all of them. "Garcia?"

"Don't kitten me, David Rossi," Garcia said with a touch of anger in her voice he knew she didn't mean. "I'm mad at you."

"That's okay, Penelope. You be as angry at me as you want. I can take it." There was a few moments of silence.

"Who hurt my liege? Tell me who did this and I will hunt him down and destroy him in every way possible. Ruining this bastard's credit won't be enough. I want to ruin his life and make sure he knows I did it. Who is he? What's his name? I want his name so he will regret ever meeting the all knowing goddess of technology. Tell me you know who hurt Hotch."

"We don't know yet, Garcia. But we're gonna find him, I promise you." Rossi didn't want to get into what they had discovered in Hotch's apartment over the telephone. "But there is something I need you to do for me."

"Will it help find who hurt Hotch?"

"Yes."

"Than you can count on me. What do you need?"

"I need you to track Aaron's movements starting with yesterday. Go back about five years. Be sure to include any and all telephone calls he either received or made. Also, include any places he may have gone during the day. And when you check his phone calls, include his home phone and cell. And Garcia…keep this to yourself. Don't tell anybody and that includes JJ and Emily. And whatever you find, keep it in a file until I come and get it. Understand?"

"Why keep it from my blond cupcake and raven-haired goddess?"

"Only for now. I will tell them later what I asked of you. I need to meet with the entire team anyway. But I need you to do this first."

"I'm still mad at you, but your wish is my command. Sir, can I ask you a question?"

Rossi smiled. "Of course you can, kitten. What is it?""

Garcia paused. "Sir, once I realized my liege was really gone, I was hoping he didn't…Did…did he…"

Now it was Rossi who paused. He glanced at Morgan and Reid and sighed. "Hotch didn't suffer if that's what you're asking," he lied, his eyes falling on Morgan. He hoped the tech analyst bought it because he feared how she would react if she ever found out the truth.

"If Hotch had to die at someone's hand, I'm just glad he didn't suffer. I…I couldn't handle it if he died slowly and in pain. It's bad enough he was home alone when it happened."

"I understand, Penelope. Just get that information for me." Rossi disconnected the call and handed Morgan back the cell.

"Garcia will find out you lied to her about how Hotch died," the black agent explained tucking the phone into his pocket. "She will find out he was beaten and then shot."

"I know," Rossi agreed. "But right now she doesn't need to be told the truth. If she was told now, it would destroy her completely, and we need her if we're going to find this bastard." His eyes shifted between the two agents. "Now let's finish up here so we can get to the BAU and see what the girls have found out from Haley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Circling the Wagons**

After having finished their search of the house, the agents, knowing the police had already removed Hotch and Haley's cars for examination, stopped at police headquarters in Quantico. They turned over the kilo of heroin and the weapons. But Rossi purposely withheld the notebook, safe deposit key, and slip of paper. The team needed to examine these items first before turning them over to authorities. Afterwards, Rossi asked the lead investigator for a favor.

"I can keep a lid on it for about one week, Dave, as a favor to you," the lead detective promised. "After that, there's no guarantees of anything. And I won't take the heat once it gets out."

"I can live with that. And I appreciate it, Carl. More than you ever realize," Rossi replied gratefully. "But we believe this kilo was planted to ruin the reputation of Aaron Hotchner. He was as straight-laced as they come, and for him to be mixed up in drugs is ludicrous at best. But our beloved Section Chief will have a field day if news about drugs being found in his home gets out."

Carl snorted. "You mean Erin Strauss. Yeah, I've had the pleasure," he said sarcastically. "I wouldn't trust her to throw me a life preserver if I was drowning." The agents found themselves chuckling at the true statements. "But you can't keep anything from me or all bets are off. I won't conceal evidence, Dave. Not for you, not for anybody."

"I know that."

Carl let out a deep breath. "And I don't care what your boss says, I would appreciate any help the BAU can give. Hotchner was a good man. And I know I'm not suppose to be personally involved with a murder victim or a case. But just between you three and me, there's no way Hotchner was involved with drugs. No way." He shook hands with the trio before they left to return to the BAU. He secretly hoped they could find something before the week ended.

After they had left police headquarters and were heading for their SUV, Morgan looked at the older man. "Your friend certainly had an exact profile of Strauss," he chuckled.

Rossi smirked. "Trust me when I say profiling Strauss isn't difficult. She's pretty much an open book." The two men noticed Reid was unusually quiet. As Rossi climbed behind the wheel of their vehicle, he looked at the younger man in the back seat. "What's bothering you, kid?"

Reid buckled his seat-belt. "It's something your friend, Carl, said before we left."

"And what might that be, Pretty Boy?" asked Morgan as he secured his seat belt beside Rossi.

"What he said about not withholding evidence from him," Reid's eyes were on the back of Rossi's head. " You never turned over the notebook, safe deposit key, or the paper with the box number. Isn't that withholding evidence?"

Rossi kept quiet as he started the vehicle. "I'll turn everything over to him after we get a chance to go over them ourselves. At least if we see it first, we know what we're facing and can figure out how to deal with it."

"Also, Reid…" Morgan turned and looked at the genius seated behind Rossi. "…at least this way we can be one step ahead of Strauss should things go to hell in a hurry."

Reid didn't respond. He looked into Morgan's eyes and blinked, a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Morgan and Reid followed Rossi through the Plexiglas double doors of the BAU, and right away saw Prentiss and JJ seated at Emily's desk drinking coffee. Haley was nowhere to be seen. A shift in JJ's eyes caused Emily to look around at the three approaching men. Reid, seeing and smelling the hot coffee, offered to get themselves a cup each. He walked briskly to the break room.

"Where's Haley?" asked Morgan turning his chair around and straddling it, arms across the back. He looked at Prentiss.

"She was too upset to answer any questions," Prentiss explained. "So we convinced her to lay down for a while on the sofa in Rossi's office and rest. She promised she'd talk to us once she calms down."

"Good idea," Rossi agreed with a nod. "Poor kid. And she has to explain this to Jack still." Nobody said anything else until Reid returned carrying a tray with three Styrofoam coffee cups on it. He sat the tray on Prentiss's desk and handed one each to Rossi and Morgan, then took his own.

"So, how did the search of Hotch's home go?" asked JJ looking up at the men from where she sat on the edge of Emily's desk.

Morgan and Reid both gave Rossi a look which told the girls something was very wrong. They too, exchanged looks before turning their attention to the older agent. Letting out a deep breath, Rossi explained as briefly as possible, what they had found in Hotch's gun safe. Both JJ's and Emily's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"What!" both women uttered at the same time, shocked.

"And that's not all," Rossi admitted reaching into his jacket. He removed the notebook, key, and paper and put them on Emily's desk. "We found these as well."

Prentiss picked up the evidence bag containing the notebook. With knitted eyebrows, she looked up into Rossi's face puzzled.

"It's a ledger," Rossi explained. "Inside are notations of how much drugs were received, who got them, and how much Hotch was supposedly paid for each transaction. And what's worse, I believe the handwriting is a very good forgery which could fool anyone."

"It's that good?" asked JJ with arched eyebrows.

"It is," Rossi said.

JJ closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is a nightmare," she said. "It's obvious to me somebody wants us to believe Hotch was dirty and killed over his involvement with drugs." She opened her eyes and looked at the others. "It's ridiculous! There is no way Hotch would _ever_ be involved with drugs! And I dare _anybody_, including Strauss, to say otherwise."

"Yet somebody went to a lot of trouble to make us and the police think exactly that," Reid said then took a gulp of coffee. He leaned back in his chair, feet up on his desk.

"Yeah," Prentiss agreed. "And Strauss is one who will believe Hotch was dirty. She won't be satisfied knowing he's dead, but will make sure his reputation is ruined as well."

"Don't forget…" added Morgan running a hand over his bald head. "…she'll also have every case we worked on under Hotch examined to see if she can find anything else to hang on his memory."

"This keeps keeping better and better," Prentiss shook her head. "What about this safe deposit box?" she asked Rossi. "You had a look in it yet?"

"Not yet," Rossi said. "We wanted to find out what you guys had gotten from Haley. But now we know you didn't talk with her yet."

"You going to ask her about those?" JJ asked him, blue eyes showing concern.

"Not yet. She's got enough on her plate right now with dealing with Jack, and arranging Aaron's funeral. I don't want to add to her troubles. Oh, and JJ, don't worry about having told Garcia about Hotch."

The blond frowned. "I'm really sorry. She confronted Emily and I as we were coming in with Haley. It didn't take her long to figure out Haley's tears had to do with either Jack or Hotch. And seeing our expressions, she pretty much figured it out herself. We figured it would be better if she heard it from us."

"That's okay," Rossi said. "It's just right now I don't want her to find out how much Aaron suffered before he died. Until the autopsy comes out, we can't even be sure he didn't die right away anyway. I lied a bit when I spoke with her and told her he died quickly. For now, I'd like to leave it that way."

"She's going to find out, y'know," JJ promised. "And when she does, you are going to hear it. Also, she's going to hate you for lying to her."

"I can live with that," Rossi assured the blond.

"Speaking of getting it…" Prentiss interjected. "How come you didn't hand over these goodies to the locals along with the kilo and Hotch's weapons? You know you can get in trouble for withholding evidence."

"I've got it covered," the older man assured her. He told them about the detective in charge willing to keep quiet about the drugs to Strauss for one week, and his wanting the BAU's help. "I'll hand over these things to him after we've checked 'em out. He went on the explain he had asked Garcia to trace Hotchner's movements and phone calls at work and home going back five years.

"What do you expect to find?" asked Prentiss finishing her coffee.

"Nothing I hope. But we need to see exactly how far back this set up might go." Rossi picked up the notebook, key and paper and stuffed them back in his jacket. "I'm going to take these to our lab and have them dusted for prints. Then I'll make copies of the contents of the notebook for each of us. This way I can turn over the ledger to Carl. But I want to hold onto the key and the safe deposit info for a day or two longer."

"You think one of the people in that notebook killed Hotch?" asked Reid.

"Anything's possible," Rossi replied. "And I don't need to remind all of you we need to conduct our investigation quietly. If Strauss finds out…"

Catching something from the upper corner of her eye, JJ sighed. "Uh oh. Speaking of which….she devil at eleven o'clock."

Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Emily glanced around as Section Chief Erin Strauss walked briskly through the doors of the BAU. Even from where she sat, JJ could see the harsh look on the woman's face.

Rossi glanced at the Section Chief and took a drink of coffee. He expected Strauss would show to remind them of what they could and couldn't do, and he wasn't interested. His best friend, the man who was like a son, was dead, and Rossi wanted the killer's head on a platter. And he wasn't about to let Erin Strauss or anybody else keep him from finding the guilty party or parties. And he suspected his teammates felt the same.

"David," Strauss acknowledged the older profiler coolly.

"Nice to see you, too, Erin," he said sarcastically. "Can we help you with something? Or are you here out of respect to Aaron?"

The woman stared at Rossi with cold dislike at the man's clear lack of courtesy, and decided to ignore his sarcasm. "I'm glad to find all of you are here. What I have to say won't take long in this case." Her eyes took in the small group. She couldn't put her finger of what it was, but something felt off to her. And she was willing to bet David Rossi was behind it. After all, this was Aaron Hotchner's group, so anything suspicious was to be expected. "I'm sure by now you are all aware your Unit Chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner, was killed this morning by person or persons unknown in his home. Now knowing how close all of you were to Agent Hotchner, I'm aware all of you wish to involve yourselves in this investigation."

Rossi stared at the woman. "Your point being?" he asked sarcastically.

"My point being, is this unit is on standdown as of right now for the next week to allow time for all of you to grieve his passing. But, I do not need to remind you the Bureau expects you to cooperate with the local authorities when they question you. In addition, none of you are to touch this investigation in any shape, manner, or form. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes went from agent to agent before ending on Rossi.

"Understood ma'am," JJ replied.

"Good. Now are there any questions?"

"Just one, ma'am," Emily smirked. "Are there any suspects in Hotch's murder so far?"

"None that I am aware of, Agent Prentiss. But the local police assured me they will leave nothing to chance during their investigation. And they will keep me informed on the investigation. But the police did phone about an hour ago. It's possible Agent Hotchner may have been involved in something he shouldn't have, and whatever it was got him killed. May I ask if any of you have an idea what that might be?" Strauss didn't really expect a truthful answer from Hotchner's team. She knew how protective they were of their Unit Chief. And even in death, they would circle their wagons to protect him. But this time, Strauss was determined to find in what the late Aaron Hotchner had been suspected of being involved. And once she found out, she would have his entire team investigated for knowing and covering-up his illicit activities."

"No, ma'am," JJ replied. "Hotch was as honest as could be. He would never have been involved in anything which went against his integrity. He is…was… a good and decent man."

"Of course," Strauss replied with a smirk. JJ was tempted to slap the smirk off the woman's face, and would have if it wouldn't cost her the job she loved.

Rossi folded his arms across his chest. "Tell me, Erin. What did the police mean when they told you Aaron might have been involved in something he shouldn't have been?"

"I have no idea whatsoever. I only meant according to the police, Agent Hotchner's home was ransacked and it didn't appear anything was taken. Therefore, the police are going on the theory that perhaps somebody was looking for something."

Rossi nodded. "So on that basis, you assumed Aaron must have been involved in something illegal. Is that it?" His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes hardened.

Strauss pursed her lips as her mouth hardened. "I'm only repeating what the police have told me so far."

"Um hmm. Erin, I know you didn't like Aaron very much, and I can tell by your face how devastated you are at his untimely death."

Strauss's eyes hardened as she glared at Rossi. "Despite what you may think of my differences of opinion between Agent Hotchner and myself, I was quite distressed at hearing of his death."

"Cut the bull, Erin. It's no secret how you felt about Aaron. And while I'm sure you are upset at the news of his death, I'm also sure you are a tiny bit glad at the same time. Glad because you've finally gotten rid of him just as you've always wanted. So don't pretend to be devastated at his passing. Another thing, in the future, I suggest you refrain from making assumptions about why Aaron was killed until the investigation by the police is concluded."

The others kept silent as they watched Strauss and Rossi go at each other. It was a battle of wills, and their money was on Rossi. After a few minutes, Strauss let out a deep breath. "I don't want to see any of you in this office for one week," she glared at Rossi before turning on her heels and stormed away.

"Ma'am?" it was JJ.

With a snort of disgust, Strauss turned and stared at the media liaison. "What is it, Agent Jareau?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Does that order also include Penelope Garcia?"

"No. Miss Garcia will stay in her office handling cases for other teams during the week all of you are standing down. If you recall, you are not the only team in the BAU." Without waiting for JJ to respond, Strauss marched out of the office leaving the agents alone.

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes. "That went well," she joked. "Well, at least we have a week we can use without worrying about Strauss."

"We'll just have to be careful when calling Baby Girl," Morgan added.

Rossi drained his Styrofoam coffee cup then checked the time. "Okay, we are officially off duty for one week beginning now." He looked at the women. "Emily, you and JJ question Haley and find out what you can. When you're done, contact Jessica and have her come and get her sister. Haley should stay with family while this investigation is continuing. Afterward, I want you both to go home and get some rest." The girls nodded their understanding. The older man turned his attention to Morgan and Reid. "Derek, I want you and Reid to come with me while I have these items dusted for prints. Then, I want both of you to take the key and paper to the bank listed, and check out the safe deposit box. Take along a sample of Hotch's handwriting. We need to find out what's in that box, and under who's name its registered. And find out when the box was purchased and if the signature on the card matches Aaron's. When you're done, I also want both of you to go home and relax."

"Where are you gonna be?" asked Reid.

"I'm gonna visit our technical analyst extraordinaire and find out if she has the information I wanted. Then I'm going to make copies of what's in this notebook for each of us." He paused. "Listen carefully everybody. At seven this evening, I want us all to meet at my place. We won't have to worry about being interrupted or overheard there."

Watching the others get to their feet, Emily grinned. "Hey, Rossi. Can we order pizza?"

Rossi smirked. "Yes, Cara, we can order as many pizzas as you want. Just be prepared to put in a long night."

* * *

Penelope Garcia found it hard to concentrate working at her computers while wiping at her eyes at the same time. She hadn't been able to stop crying since JJ had told her about Hotch; her Captain, fearless leader, and all-around hero. And whatever other superlatives she came up with to describe him. She could not believe she would not see him again ever. Even now, she expected the door to her lair to open at any moment, and Hotch to walk inside all stoic and serious-looking. But under all his seriousness, Hotch was fiercely loyal to and protective of those under him. He let his team know his door was always open if they needed to talk. And he never held what he was told over their heads or against them. What came to mind right away, was Reid's addiction to Dilaudid after Tobias Hankle forced the drug on him. Or her own red flagging of several homicide cases when she was shot by Jason Clark Battle who had a hero/homicide complex.(1) Anybody else probably would have fired both her and Reid. But not Hotch. He never reported it to Strauss and Garcia was aware his failure to do so put his own career in jeopardy. And if Strauss ever found out the truth, Hotch would be fired. God how Garcia would miss him and his dry sense of humor. And those dimples of his. Garcia believed she would miss his dimples the most. As her fingers continued to fly over the keyboard, she lifted one hand and slid it beneath her red-framed eyeglasses, and wiped at her eyes again.

She couldn't understand why Rossi wanted her to track Hotch's phone calls and movements for the last five years both in the office and from home as well. What was he hoping to find? Did it have something to do with why her fearless leader was killed? Garcia didn't know the answers to those questions, but she would do the most thorough job possible if it meant finding Hotch's killer. She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

Garcia let out a deep breath. "I will find who took you from us, my liege," she stammered. "I will find them, and they will rue the day they heard the name Penelope Garcia. I will hurt them every way I can to make them pay for what has been done to you." She wiped at a tear rolling down her cheek. "I miss you so much, Hotch, and you've only been gone a few hours."

"I'm sure he misses you, too, kiddo," a familiar voice said behind her causing Garcia to jump nearly out of her skin. She turned her chair around and practically tackled Rossi, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and sobbed.

"Sir, I'm sorry I said I'm mad at you earlier. I'm not mad any longer. I just miss Hotch so much. What are we going to do without him?"

Rossi wrapped his strong arms around Penelope's waist and held her against him and let her cry. "It's okay, Penelope. And as far as what we'll do without Hotch, we must go on and we will. We have to for him. He'd want us to carry on with the work he was so passionate about."

Garcia looked up into the older man's face, her eyes red and puffy. "I…I know, sir. And I will go on. And give it my best shot. For Hotch. But it won't be easy."

"I know, kitten. You'll be all right; we'll all be all right. It's just gonna take time."

With a sigh, Penelope shook her head. "I don't know if I will be able to get use to seeing Hotch's picture hanging on that wall of deceased agents, and not bawl like a baby."

Rossi smiled tenderly. "You'll cry when you see his picture at first. But after awhile, you'll walk past his picture, look at it with tenderness, and smile fondly." He kissed Garcia's forehead before she pulled away.

"Thank you, sir. For understanding, I mean."

"No problem." Rossi's hands rested on Penelope's shoulders. "Now, did you get me the information I asked for, Penelope?"

"Some of it." She picked up a brown folder from her table beside her keyboard and handed it to the older man. "I still have three years to search. It's taking more time than I thought. Sir…can I ask a question?"

"Anything."

"I know you said my doing this will help find who killed Hotch. But something's still troubling me." She took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm wondering is, what exactly am I looking for, sir?" She paused. "I mean, what I'm asking is how could somebody do something so horrible to a nice man like Hotch? All he ever wanted to do was help people. What could he have done except his job which was to put the bad guys behind bars. Can you tell me if I am looking for anything specific?"

Rossi let out a deep breath. "Penelope, I wasn't going to tell you this, but I changed my mind." He sat her down and told her about what had been found in Hotch's gun safe. As she listened, fresh tears rolled down Garcia's face as her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. He watched for her reaction when he finished.

"Oh, sir, how can anybody think that about Hotch?" she sobbed. "He was a good and decent man as well as a great boss and friend. He would never let us down by getting involved in anything so terrible. Never. And I'll hurt anybody who says or thinks otherwise."

"I know. The team has been ordered to stand down for a week beginning now, and to stay away from this case. But we aren't going to let that happen. We are going to use that week to conduct our own investigation into Hotch's death. That's why I need you to get this information for me. It's possible our killer could be somebody Hotch contacted during that time-frame I gave you. Unfortunately, you are not on stand down because you help other teams. Listen, do you have your cell phone with you?"

"But of course. I always have it with me. Like American Express, I do not leave home without it. Why?"

"The others are gonna meet later this evening at my house around seven p.m. to go over what we know so far. If you can make it, I'd like you to come with your laptop. If you can't, keep your cell available so we can contact you if we need something. We don't want to risk using the office phone."

"I am at your service, sir. Whatever you need the all-knowing technical goddess will get it for you. And I will be at your house before seven this evening."

"Good," Rossi said. "We'll see you then. Oh, we'll be ordering pizza."

"I'll bring the wine," Garcia said offering Rossi a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

(1) Reid's addiction to Dilaudid in from The Big Game and Revelations, Season 2.

Penelope's shooting by Jason Clark Battle is from Penelope, Season 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Haley Tells What She Knows**

JJ looked at her friend and sighed. "I guess we'd better get started, Em. But I am really not looking forward to this."

"Neither am I," Prentiss agreed, her eyes darting up in the direction of Rossi's office. "It's gonna be rough for Haley, but it has to be done. We might as well get started." JJ nodded and the two women walked up the stairs to the upper level, and toward Rossi's office. Prentiss grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. She and JJ found Haley sitting up on the sofa with head bowed, arms resting on her thighs, hands clutched and dangling between her knees. At the sound of the door opening, Haley turned her head and straightened up on the couch. She ran a hand over her hair and took in and let out a deep breath. It was clear to both agents the woman had still been crying.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked JJ. "If not, we can put off our questions until another day."

Haley smiled through her tears. "I'm all right," she stammered. "But I understand it's important to ask me some questions." She looked back and forth between the two women.

Both agents smiled. Prentiss sat beside Haley on the couch. JJ grabbed Rossi's chair and rolled it close. She sat down facing Haley with her arms on her thighs, and hands folded.

"As long as you're sure you're up to it, Haley. We don't want to push you, but anything you can tell us might be helpful in finding out who did this."

Haley nodded. "Ask your questions. I'll answer them as best I can."

Emily and JJ glanced at each other for a moment. Then both women looked at Haley.

Emily swallowed the growing lump forming in her throat. "What time did you wake up this morning?"

Haley sighed. "Aaron and I woke up about five-thirty. He always woke up around that time unless he didn't have to be in the office until later. Jack had been visiting my sister yesterday. I was suppose to pick him up and bring him home, but Jess called and said Jack had complained of a stomachache, so Aaron and I decided he should stay with Jess overnight, and I would pick him up later today. I told Aaron I wanted to head to our local gym for a few hours, come home to shower and change, then pick up Jack. We kissed and he told me loved me, and that he would be gone when I got home from the gym. He added that he would call later to check on Jack. He then went into the bathroom to take a shower and I left."

"Is that something you did every morning?" asked JJ. "Going to the gym?"

Haley nodded. "Yes. I began going about a year ago." She smiled. "Nothing like a good workout to start the day." Her eyes were on JJ who she had been told by her late husband, ran a mile in the morning each day. "But then I don't have to tell you." JJ smiled knowingly.

"So you left your house when? the blond asked.

Haley shrugged. "I'm not sure. About six. Why?" She looked back and forth between the women.

"It's possible whoever killed Hotch might have been watching the house waiting for you to leave before he entered. That means he would have to have been stalking both of you to familiarize himself with your daily routines," said Emily carefully. She didn't want to frighten the woman into thinking she and Jack were in danger after what happened.

Haley's face reflected her horror when what Emily was saying registered. "Oh My God!" Her hand went to her mouth. "You're saying there's somebody out there stalking my family!"

Prentiss put a hand on the woman's arm. "I don't believe so. What I meant is, if you and Jack were in danger, we don't believe the killer would have waited for you to leave the house. He wanted to be sure Hotch was alone, so he waited until you had gone before entering. "

"It also means Hotch was the intended victim from the start," JJ added.

"Are you sure?" Haley sobbed looking at both women.

"We're positive," Prentiss added. "You and Jack are not in any danger."

"But until this investigation is over…" JJ continued. "…we'd like you and Jack to stay with your sister."

"Why if we're not in danger?"

"We're asking because you shouldn't be alone right now," JJ explained. "And she'll be able to help you with Jack. He needs all his family right now."

"And this way it'll be easier to protect all of you if you're in one place," Prentiss added.

Haley glared at the brunette woman. "Like you protected Aaron?" she asked harsher than she planned. She regretted her accusation the moment the words left her mouth when she saw the expressions on the faces of both women. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I know all of you loved Aaron as much as he loved all of you." She massaged her forehead and chuckled. "You know, for a while, I found myself jealous of all the time he spent with all of you. I mean, Aaron spent more time with his team than with Jack and I. That was what led to our separation."

JJ chewed her lower lip and glanced at Emily. She turned her eyes back to Haley. "You don't have to tell us. We understand."

"No. No, you don't," Haley looked at the agents. Her face had softened. "I wanted him home with me and Jack. More than just whenever he was able. I didn't understand that this job is who he is, and how much it meant to him. I wanted him to have a 9 to 5 life as they say. I kept trying to tell him this job is what he does, but he denied it. So I took Jack and left." She let out a deep breath. "But I was wrong. This job is what he is and I was wrong by trying to change him; make him choose between us and this job."

"What made you change your mind if I may ask?" asked Prentiss.

"Jack. He overheard me complaining about Aaron's job to my sister one day when she was visiting. He walked right up to me and looked at me the way Aaron looks at a suspect. He said 'Mommy, daddy is a superhero.' Haley shook her head and smiled. "I tried explaining to him that saving people is what Aaron does for a living. But he insisted that superheroes don't have jobs. And that daddy is a superhero and he's proud of him." Haley sighed. "I didn't have the heart to destroy his belief so I decided to try and look at Aaron's work as Jack did. Next thing, Aaron and I talked, and before long, we managed to work out our differences and got back together. Then this happened." She hung her head as a new batch of tears threatened to fall. She quickly gathered herself and looked at Prentiss. "I'm all right. Did you have any more questions for me?"

Prentiss deferred to JJ. The blond bit her lower lip. "Just a couple more. Now, you were at the gym when you found out about Hotch?"

"Yes. I went straight there from home. I was using the treadmill when my cell phone rang."

"And who told you about what happened at the house?"

"It was a police officer. I don't remember his name."

"What did he tell you?"

Haley sighed. "He would only tell me I needed to come home right away. That there had been an incident, and my husband was involved. I gathered my things and hurried home as fast as I could. You know the rest."

"One last question," said Prentiss. "At anytime, have you seen anybody hanging around your home or following you? Or have you or Hotch received any hang-ups recently?"

Haley shook her head. "No. Sorry." She looked at both women. "Is that it? I need to get home to Jack."

"That's it for now," Prentiss assured her with a smile as the three women got to their feet. "JJ will contact Jessica and have her come and get you. You shouldn't be driving in the state you're in."

Haley smiled. "I'm all right. And I can drive myself. Really. Besides, I need to think how I'm going to break the news about Aaron to Jack. His father was everything to him."

"You're sure you don't want us to contact your sister?" asked JJ.

"I'm sure. Thank you. But I really should get going." She started toward the door. Gripping the doorknob, she paused and looked over her shoulder at the duo. "I just thought of something."

"What's that?" asked Prentiss.

"Aaron told me once when an agent on another BAU team died, his teammates weren't allowed to investigate his death. I'm surprised Chief Strauss is allowing you to investigate Aaron's."

Emily and JJ exchanged looks before looking back at the woman. "She isn't," Emily explained carefully.

"I don't understand."

"We've been ordered to stand down for a week, and keep away from this investigation," JJ continued. "But we can't do that. Hotch was one of ours and we owe it to him to find out who did this to him."

A strange look crossed Haley's face which didn't escape the observant eyes of both agents. Then just as quickly, she smiled. "Aaron's lucky he had such good friends who loved him so much to risk their jobs for him."

* * *

Having parked their SUV outside the main branch of Quantico Bank, Morgan and Reid climbed out of the vehicle. The young genius stared at the impressive structure.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Reid explained looking across the top of the vehicle at his best friend.

"Doing what, kid?" asked Morgan.

"Looking into Hotch's private life like he's hiding a dirty little secret. It just feels wrong."

"I agree, pretty boy. But keep in mind, we're trying to find out who set him up to look like he was dirty."

Reid didn't respond but followed Morgan inside the bank where they were introduced to the bank manager by the name of Clarence Donaldson. Morgan and Reid held up their credentials.

"I'm Agent Morgan and this is Doctor Spencer Reid. We're from the FBI. I spoke with you on the telephone."

"I've been waiting for you. I have the information you asked me about, Agent Morgan. Please follow me, gentlemen." Donaldson led the agents to the back of the bank to the vault area and into a larger vault where the safe deposit boxes were kept. "As I recall, you inquired about a box belonging to an Aaron Hotchner," he said as he walked inside the vault with the agents behind him. There were hundreds of slots lining the walls containing safe deposit boxes. Donaldson slowed down his pace as he approached the area of slots beginning with 3200.

"When was the box rented?" asked Reid looking around the room.

"I searched our records after you called. Mr. Hotchner rented box 3242 five years ago. He's kept up the annual payments. Ah, here we are. Box 3242." The trio stopped in front of the slot.

"How did he pay for the box?" asked Reid.

"Always cash." Donaldson reached inside his jacket and pulled out two documents and handed them to Morgan who looked at them closely before handing them to Reid. "I had a copy of the rental agreement and signature card made after we spoke. You said something about wanting to see Mr. Hotchner's signature? May I ask what you're looking for?"

Morgan looked at Reid who held the documents in one hand, and an index card from the BAU with Hotch's signature in the other. He studied both carefully and closely for several minutes. "We're hoping to figure out if the person calling himself Aaron Hotchner is the same person who's signature is on file with the FBI," Morgan explained to Donaldson. He looked at Reid with anticipation. "Well? Is the signature Hotch's or not?"

Reid looked at his friend. "From what I can tell, both signatures were written by the same person," he explained in a strained voice.

"You're sure?" Morgan asked, disappointed.

"I can't be sure without a more thorough examination, but I'd say it's the same."

Morgan folded his arms across his chest. "Could it possibly be a very good forgery?"

Reid shrugged. "I suppose it could be. Anything's possible." He looked at the bank manager. "Mr. Donaldson, what is the procedure for renting a safe deposit box here? Can anybody rent one?"

Donaldson smiled. "Oh yes. They must complete a rental agreement application and sign a signature card. The card must be signed by the renter every time they wish to access their box. In addition, a form of picture identification at the time they fill out the form or sign the card must also be presented. Then a fee must be paid for the box and a separate fee for the key."

"What is it, kid?" Morgan asked seeing Reid's face. But the genius looked at the bank manager.

"Did you ever meet Agent Hotchner when he came into the bank?"

Donaldson smiled. "Only once and briefly. And that was when he rented the box. He paid for one year, and renewed for one year each time. Imagine my surprise when I found out he worked for the FBI."

Reid produced a 5x9 color photo and handed it to Morgan who showed it to the bank manager.

"Is this the man who identified himself as Aaron Hotchner?" Reid asked.

Donaldson took the photo and studied it carefully. He creased his forehead and shook his head. "I can't be sure. I mean it was five years ago and I only met the man for a few short minutes. I do remember he had dark hair which could have been either black or dark brown I suppose. But the eyes. I do remember his eyes. They seem to look right through a person, y'know. I could never forget those eyes. Sorry, but that's the best I can tell you." He handed the photo back to Morgan who sighed with disappointment.

"I understand. Thank you anyway." Morgan looked at Reid. "You want to open the box, kid?"

"We need to find out what's inside, don't we?" Reid asked looking pale.

"Is the young man all right?" asked Donaldson, looking worried. "He seems to be a bit upset."

Morgan sighed. "He'll be all right. This case is a bit uh…personal for us. Agent Hotchner was with the FBI. I'm sure you can understand."

Donaldson shook his head. "Do one of you gentlemen have the key to the box?"

Morgan dug into his pocket and handed the key he had to the bank manager who inserted it into one of two locks. He then removed a duplicate key from his pocket and inserted it into the second lock. Turning both, Donaldson opened the door to the slot marked 3242, and removed the box. The bank manager carried the box to the viewing room and sat it on a table. His eyes shifted from Morgan to Reid and back to Morgan.

"I'll leave you gentlemen alone to look inside the box. Take your time. I'll be outside when you're finished." He nodded at the agents and left the viewing room leaving the agents alone.

Reid and Morgan both donned Latex gloves before Reid raised the lid of the safe deposit box. Morgan whistled. Inside the box were stacks of wrapped hundred dollar bills. Reid and Morgan both picked up a stack of bills and examined them.

"This doesn't look good for Hotch," Reid murmured softly.

"No it doesn't," Morgan agreed. "There must be several hundred thousand dollars in here," he said. He put the stack back and looked Reid. "I know what you're thinkin', kid, but we have no choice. We need to inform the locals about this box and it's contents. He watched and waited as Reid put his stack back in the box and closed the lid. Morgan walked to the door of the viewing room, looked out, and motioned for Donaldson to join them.

Morgan stared at the bank manager. "We're done here. Mr. Donaldson, nobody is to have access to this box. If anybody inquires about this box, I want you to call me at once." He handed the man one of his business cards. "The police will be here with a warrant. The bank will have to surrender the contents of this box. Understand?"

"I understand, Agent Morgan. Always happy to cooperate with the FBI." He licked his suddenly dry lips nervously. Something had been bugging him since receiving a phone call from the FBI. "Might I ask…is Mr.… I mean Agent Hotchner, under investigation of doing something wrong?"

"He was murdered," Reid informed the man who instantly paled hearing the news.

* * *

Rossi had always hated visiting the medical examiner's office, but no more than he did today. He glanced at the double doors and let out a deep breath.

_I should just get up and leave. I don't even understand why I'm here. They put a rush on Aaron's autopsy. Am I really in that much of a hurry to find out how he died?_

Feeling the walls closing in on him, Rossi felt as if he was unable to breathe, and needed to get outside again. He got to his feet, and started to walk down the long hall when a familiar voice from behind him called out.

"David?" Rossi turned and feigned a smile at the sight of the man he had known for several years, Doctor Alex Gardiner, Medical Examiner.

"How are you, Alex?" Rossi shook the man's hand.

"Fine. I know why you're here, David. And I wish it were under happier circumstances. Damn shame about Hotchner. Didn't know him well, but from what little I did, he was a good man. What can I do for you?"

Rossi sighed. "First of all, Alex, you never saw me here. We never spoke. Nobody must hear about my visit here or our conversation. I just want to be clear on this."

"I understand," Gardiner replied. "Your team has been ordered not to get involved in this case since Hotchner was your boss. Correct?"

"You got it."

"I understand. I also made sure we'd be alone when you came." He waved for Rossi to follow him. "Come with me." Rossi walked behind Gardiner and into the autopsy room.

Gardiner stopped beside a sheet-covered body on an aluminum table which had been pulled from a refrigerated storage drawer. He picked up a legal pad from a nearby table, and flipped through a few pages before he found the page he wanted. He glanced up at Rossi who looked stricken as he stared at the form under the sheet. "You sure you want to hear all this, David? It isn't pretty." He knew the man was close to the deceased agent and had been for many years.

"I need to understand everything that happened to Aaron, Alex."

"Well, the toxicology reports haven't come back yet, but I don't expect any surprises. Agent Hotchner was beaten about the head and face with a blunt instrument, possibly a hammer. He suffered blunt force trauma to the head and his skull was fractured in two places, along with fractures of his right cheekbone and jaw. In addition, he suffered two gunshot wounds to the upper chest. Both were from a .38 caliber weapon. One of the two slugs ruptured the aorta leading to his heart causing massive internal bleeding."

"In other words, he bleed to death internally," Rossi said dully.

Gardiner pursed his lips and nodded; his face grave. "Fortunately, he died within seconds, so he didn't suffer if that's what you're worried about, David. I am sorry." He put the clipboard on the table.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

Gardiner let out a deep breath. "Well, there is a mark on his neck."

"Mark?" Rossi's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted. "What kind of mark?"

"My best guess is either from a syringe, or from a dart."

"Do you have the tox results yet?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know as soon as we get them." Gardiner paused. "Would you like to see him?"

"Please." Rossi steadied himself. This was all too overwhelming for him.

Nodding, Gardiner gripped and lifted the ends of the sheet, and pulled it back uncovering the upper part of the body beneath. Rossi struggled to keep a firm grip on his emotions as he stared at the face of Aaron Hotchner. He marveled how youthful his friend still looked despite the ugly bruising, swelling, and visible damage done to his face from where he had been struck. His face and upper torso had been cleaned of blood, and the man looked as if he were sleeping. Rossi let out a deep breath and blinked his gathering tears away.

Thanks, Alex." Rossi watched as the sheet was dropped back over the body. Not saying anything else, he turned and walked quietly out of the room, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and head bowed in sorrow. It was only after he left the building, did David Rossi allow himself to shed the tears he had been holding back. He stood beside his SUV, and looked up at the sky as if hoping to find solace from the heavens. He climbed behind the wheel of his vehicle and closed the door. Moments later, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed over the loss of his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Comparing Notes**

David Rossi leaned back in his chair, feet up on the railing of his veranda. He took a sip of Scotch as he stared at the sun setting in the distance. But he wasn't paying attention to the sunset. After his visit with the medical examiner, he found he needed a drink. What had happened to Hotch hit him worse than he thought. He was grateful his friend had died right away and didn't linger. _Thank God for small favors._ After he shifted in his chair, he found his mind had drifted to another place and another time.

_**(Flashback):**_

_Rossi was unable to ignore the rumbling of his stomach any longer. Deciding to get something to eat, he left his office and headed for the elevators. He hated to eat alone. If he knew his friend, Hotch had worked right through lunch, and figured he'd convince the Unit Chief to join him. As he approached Hotch's office, he glanced between the Venetian blinds, and paused. Sure enough, Hotch was at his desk. But instead of working, he was leaning back in his plush chair with hands clasped across his midsection, staring out the window from his desk. A cup of coffee sat near an open file in the center of his desk. From his posture, Rossi knew something was bothering his friend. With a shake of his head, he leaned against the open doorframe, hands in his pockets. "If you're hungry, I'm buying."_

_Hotch looked over at the older man. "What did you say, Dave?"_

_Rossi suspected Hotch hadn't heard a word he had said. Stepping further into the office, he stood in front of his friend's desk. "I said if you're hungry, I'm buying."_

_Hotch forced a slight smile to his face. "No thanks, Dave. I'm not hungry."_

_Rossi's eyes narrowed. "You alright? It's not like you to skip lunch when we don't have a case. Besides, you just got over a bad case of the flu and shouldn't skip a meal. You need to keep your strength up or you're gonna have a relapse."_

_Hotch rubbed his forehead as his headache grew in intensity. He wanted to tell Rossi, and that the man wouldn't let the matter drop until he got it out of him. _

_Rossi noticed Hotch seemed distracted. He sat in the chair in front of his friend's desk, crossed his legs, and folded his arms. "Something's up with you, Aaron. Talk to me."_

"_I can't. Just drop it, Dave."_

"_No, I won't just drop it. Aaron, you're my best friend and I care about you. Now if something's wrong, let me help. I promise whatever you tell me will stay between us."_

_Hotch chewed his lower lip while he wrestled with his decision. He let out a deep breath and pushed the folder away from him. He rested both elbows on the edge of his desk, and massaged his temples. "Close the door," he said._

_Rossi didn't need to be told twice. He got to his feet and shut the door to Hotch's office, then sat back in the chair. Whatever was troubling his friend, it was obvious Hotch didn't want anybody to overhear. Rossi leaned forward with hands clasped between his knees, his eyes focused on Hotch's face. He would not force Hotch to talk until he was ready._

_Hotch straightened in his chair and rested both arms on the desk. "Dave, what I'm going to tell you must stay between us. Nobody else can find out: not the team, nobody. I don't want them involved. Can you promise me this."_

"_You're beginning to scare me, Aaron."_

"_Promise me, Dave."_

"_I promise. I won't tell the team if that's what you want."_

"_It's not what I want but the way it has to be. I don't want them involved. I can handle this on my own."_

"_Handle what?"_

"_Remember when someone accused me of supplying prostitutes to coworkers, and abusing Jack?" Rossi nodded. "Well, I have an idea who called in those accusations to the police."_

_Rossi's jaw dropped and he started to say something, but Hotch held up a hand to stop him. "That's not all. When I was in the hospital so ill with the flu, I had the doctor run some added tests since I wasn't getting better."_

"_Added tests? For what?"_

_Hotch sighed and took a deep breath. "Acute arsenic poisoning." He saw Rossi's jaw drop and his eyes widen in shock._

"_Are…are you serious?" The expression on Hotch's face told Rossi his friend was very serious. "What did the tests show, or need I ask?"_

_Hotch took in and let out a deep breath. "They found enough arsenic in my system to mimic the flu. If they hadn't found it I might have died from what everybody would have thought was the flu."_

_Rossi looked stunned. "How did you get poisoned? Were you able to find out how, when, where?"_

_Hotch licked his lips. "David, I know who's behind everything."_

_Rossi's eyebrows arched. "Who?" He was angry at whoever tried to kill his friend. And if Hotch had an idea who the guilty party was, he wanted to wring that person's neck._

"_I can't tell you."_

"_What do you mean you can't tell me?" Rossi raised his voice an octave higher. "Aaron, somebody tried not once, but twice, to have you arrested. And when that didn't work, they tried to kill you by arsenic poisoning. Don't sit there and tell me you can't tell me! You damn well better tell me so I can strangle the shit outta that son-of-a-bitch!" His eyes were ablaze with anger._

"_I'm sorry, Dave, but I can't. I need to handle this myself and I promise you I will. And you promised me you wouldn't tell the team. I'm holding you to your word. Don't make me regret taking you into my confidence."_

"_Aaron…" Rossi calmed down a bit. But he was still angry._

"_No. I promise you everything will be all right. But I need to handle this alone. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."_

_Rossi shook his head. "Am I at least allowed to worry about you? Or am I prohibited to do that as well?"_

_Hotch chuckled. "You can worry but I'd rather you didn't. I'll be fine. Just keep this between us."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Rossi took another sip of his Scotch. Several weeks later, Aaron Hotchner was dead. Murdered. And the name of the person or persons responsible would be buried with him. _Not if I can help it, Aaron. I will find out who this person was and make them pay. They will not get away with what they've done. And I don't care who that person is._ But what Rossi couldn't figure out was why Hotch wouldn't tell him the name of the person he suspected. Why would he want to protect someone who first tried to have him arrested; and then tried to kill him?

He recalled what the medical examiner told him earlier.

"_Agent Hotchner had been beaten about the head and face with a blunt instrument, maybe a hammer. He suffered blunt force trauma to the head and his skull fractured in two places, along with fractures of his right cheekbone and jaw. In addition, he suffered two gunshot wounds to the upper chest. Both were from a .38 caliber weapon. One of the two slugs ruptured the aorta leading to his heart causing massive internal bleeding."_

Rossi finished the rest of his Scotch and considered pouring himself another. He checked his watch. In one hour, the rest of his team would be arriving, and it wouldn't do for him to be drunk. Not now. And not when they had work to do. He got up from his chair, walked inside his house, rinsed his glass out in the kitchen sink, and placed it on the counter to dry.

It was then the doorbell rang. With a sigh, he walked to the door and looked through the peephole. A smile appeared as he opened the door and found Garcia with her laptop carry bag hanging from her shoulder, standing on the top step. Rossi checked his watch again.

"When you said you were coming before the others, you weren't kidding," he said. "You're an hour early."

"Goody," Garcia smiled. "I always like to be the first to arrive, boss man." When she realized what she had called Rossi, her smile disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to call you boss man. That's what I always called Hotch."

Rossi maintained his smile. "It's all right, kitten. And since we're off the clock for a week anyway, why don't you call me Dave."

"If you don't mind, I'd be more comfortable calling you sir. But you can call me Penelope."

"Okay, Penelope." Rossi held the door open allowing her to enter. He closed the door behind her. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you have it?"

Rossi turned toward the kitchen. "One beer for the lady." While he was in the kitchen, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Garcia yelled as she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Emily and JJ walk inside the room. "Peaches! Gumdrop! So glad you both made it." Just then Rossi joined the group, handing Garcia her beer bottle.

"Glad you made it," he echoed. "Drinks, ladies?"

"I could handle a cold one," Emily announced as Garcia took a swig from her bottle and smacked her lips.

"White wine if you have it?" asked JJ. Rossi nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home in the living room," he called out from the kitchen. "We have a lot of work to do as soon as Reid and Morgan get here."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again, and Garcia opened the door.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan smiled as he walked inside, followed by Reid.

Garcia turned. "Morgan and Reid are here!" she shouted.

"What do you guys want to drink?" came the voice from the kitchen.

"I'll take a beer if you have it," Morgan replied.

"Do you have any club soda?" asked Reid with hands in his pockets.

"You're in luck. Everybody, get set up in the living room. You'll find copies of what was in that journal on the table. There's a set for each of you. I'll be right in with the drinks."

The others walked into the living room not bothering to look around the room. They had been to Rossi's home several times for group gatherings, parties, barbeques, and a place to unwind after a hard case. They all considered Rossi's place somewhat of a retreat. Garcia plugged in her laptop and booted it up, while JJ and Emily distributed copies of the printouts placing a set in front of the six empty chairs. That left Morgan and Reid to look at the framed photos on Rossi's fireplace and walls. One particular photo caught Reid's eye. He swallowed the lump in his throat. It didn't go unnoticed by Morgan. He looked at the younger agent.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked siding up to Reid to see what upset him.

"It's this picture of the team," Reid stammered, his voice shaking. "I remember when it was taken."

"You should," Rossi chimed in as he handed Morgan a beer bottle and Reid a glass of club soda. "Garcia took that the day Hotch announced he and Haley were back together. He was so happy and wanted to share the news with the rest of us."

"And a few weeks after this picture, Hotch was dead," Morgan muttered. "Damn shame."

"I agree," Rossi looked at his teammates. "Okay everybody, time to get to work."

They all sat around at the table in Rossi's large living room with their drinks. The older profiler looked at Morgan and Reid. "Okay, what did you two find out at the bank?"

Morgan explained what they had found out, and of the hundreds of thousands of dollars in the safe deposit box. There were gasps from the women to the news. "In addition," Morgan continued. "The bank manager couldn't definitely id Hotch from a photo we showed him. All he could say is he remembered the man had dark hair and his eyes looked right through a person."

"In addition, the handwriting matched the sample we had," Reid added. "But I would need a more thorough examination to be certain. It could also be an excellent forgery."

Rossi shook his head. "So somebody rented a safe deposit box in Aaron's name, forged his handwriting, and hid several hundred thousand dollars in the box. Is that what you're telling us?" Morgan nodded.

"I'm tellin' you, Rossi, whoever's behind this did a damn good job. If I didn't know Hotch at all, even I would think he was dirty," he added.

"My liege was not dirty!" Garcia protested. "Hotch was a good and decent man."

"Easy, Penelope," Rossi patted her hand. "Nobody's saying he was. But based on what Morgan just said, that's what our Unsub wants us to think. Us and anybody else involved in this case." He looked at JJ and Emily. "Was Haley any help?"

"Not much," JJ began. "She left the house about six this morning for the gym. And she didn't notice anybody following her. There were also no hang-ups that she could recall."

"But there were two things that we did find strange," Prentiss added.

"What was that?" asked Garcia afraid to hear the answer.

"Well…I'm not sure how to put it," Emily continued. "I suppose it could be chalked up to her being in shock. But during our conversation, never at any time, did Haley ask if we had any suspects in Hotch's death."

"I mean, if something had happened to Will, that would be the first question I would ask," JJ added turning the wedding ring on her finger. "Also, she gave me and Emily a strange look."

"A strange look?" uttered Rossi with arched eyebrows. "At what?"

"Well, Haley brought up the death of Agent Reynolds from team C. She remembered how his team couldn't investigate his death. She asked how come we were allowed to investigate Hotch's."

"And did you tell her that Strauss forbid us?" asked Rossi, not getting where JJ and Emily were going.

"Of course we did," Emily explained. "We added that Hotch was one of ours and we wanted to find out who did this to him. That's when she gave us this weird look. Almost like that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear." She paused. "Maybe we're reading too much into this. Afterall, Haley just found out earlier in the day about Hotch."

Rossi sighed as everybody looked at him, waiting. "Knowing Haley as we do, it's safe to say that she has so much on her plate right now. I couldn't blame her for not asking if we had a suspect. Or not knowing how to react when you told her we were investigating Aaron's murder despite Strauss."

"How about you, Rossi?" Morgan asked. "What were you up to?"

Rossi sighed. He explained how no prints were found on the three items. After a pause of a few seconds, he continued. "I went to the medical examiner's office to find out how Aaron died." Everybody looked at him with compassion.

"You shouldn't have gone there alone," JJ told him. "One of us would have been glad to go with you."

Rossi bit his lower lip. "I realize that. But this was something I needed to do on my own."

"Sir…" Garcia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Did…did the medical examiner say how Hotch died?" Rossi nodded. He repeated what the medical examiner had told him. Garcia, as she listened, closed her eyes as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

JJ bit her lower lip. Reid stared at his fingers while Morgan took in and let out a deep breath. And Emily picked at her nails as she was wont to do. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"What do you make of the mark on his neck?" asked Garcia.

Rossi sighed. "Best I can guess is it sounds like Hotch might have been injected with something. But considering his other injuries, I don't understand why his killer would inject him with something."

Reid licked his lips. He hated asking what he was about to ask. "Were there any defensive wounds on him?"

"None that I saw," Rossi replied. His eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking, Reid?"

"I'll need the see the tox screen to be sure, but based on what the medical examiner told you, I'm wondering if Hotch was injected with something to make him unable to fight back." Everybody was silent. After a few seconds, Prentiss broke the silence.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm glad Hotch died right away," she said. "At least he didn't suffer."

"Amen to that," Rossi replied gratefully. He had to tell them. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you guys this. I'm still not. But given what we have so far, I believe I should." He paused for a few seconds. "Hotch knew who was after him."

For a moment there was stunned silence; then, everybody started talking at once. Rossi held up both hands asking for quiet. He went on to explain his discussion with Hotch from weeks ago. When finished, he looked at the others, waiting for their reactions.

"Who would want to poison Hotch?" asked a stunned Garcia, wiping tears away. "I mean, if Hotch told you he knew who it was, doesn't that mean it was someone he was familiar with?"

"I would say so," Rossi added.

"And Hotch never told you or gave any idea who it might be?" asked Prentiss. Rossi shook his head.

"All he would tell me is he wanted to handle it himself. He also asked me not to worry about him and not to tell you guys. He didn't want you involved."

Without warning, Morgan's fist slammed down on the table so hard everybody jumped. "You should have told us, man," he said gritting his teeth and glaring at Rossi. "If somebody was after Hotch, you had a right to tell us."

"I had a right to keep Aaron's confidence," Rossi didn't feel the need to defend his actions although he now regretted agreeing to Hotch's terms. "He asked me not to tell you. Would you want me to promise you I wouldn't tell the team something about you? Then go behind your back and tell everyone? Would you trust me again after that?"

Morgan jumped up and stormed away, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's not the point, Rossi, and you know it," he said facing the man again, anger written on his face.

"Then what is the point, Derek? You tell me. Hotch said he wanted to handle it himself. I had to give him the chance. And before you say anything, no, I didn't like the idea of him handling somebody he knew who was trying to kill him. I asked him, no, I _begged_ him to let me help. To let the team help. But he refused. And I will hate myself every day for the rest of my life because I didn't force him to ask for help."

Morgan sighed. "Rossi…"

"No, say it, Morgan. Go ahead and say it. I screwed up because I didn't go behind Aaron's back and ask for help. Just say it!"

"_All right, stop it you two!"_ Garcia shouted jumping to her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Placing blame is not going to bring Hotch back. And nobody is to blame except the Unsub. He killed Hotch. Not you, Derek, and not Rossi. So just stop with the accusations, Derek. Okay?"

Morgan calmed down, and looked at Garcia. His face softened. "Baby Girl, I didn't mean…"

"No. Just stop it, Derek! The only thing that matters is finding out who killed Hotch. And if you can't do that, then perhaps you should leave."

Morgan sat back down in his chair. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Garcia smiled while wiping away her tears. "That's okay, my chocolate stud muffin. I forgive you. But just keep something in mind when you feel the urge to jump on somebody on this team. How would Hotch react if he knew? How would he react seeing this team at each other's throats because of who didn't tell what to who, Derek? Do you think he would be happy? No. Boss man would be hurt and upset thinking that he was responsible for this team falling apart because he asked Rossi to keep a confidence." Morgan nodded his agreement and smiled at Garcia with his most charming smile. He knew she was right.

Morgan looked at Rossi and let out a deep breath. "Rossi, I uh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of not caring about Hotch."

Rossi smiled. "No apology needed, Derek. This business has us all on edge. But Penelope's right. We need to find who killed Aaron. And we can't do that if we're at each other's throats." He sighed. "Tomorrow I'll take the safe deposit key, ledger, and paper to Carl," he explained. "Now, it's time we went over the contents of this ledger. Kitten, I'm gonna need you to look up some names as we go along."

"Your queen of all that is technological is at your service," Garcia replied. "If there's anything to be found on these slime balls I will find it. But before we begin, we need pizza to relieve the tension in this room." Her suggestion brought smiles and chuckles to everybody's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope I got the Italian words right. I don't speak it and looked it up on several translation sites.**

**Chapter 6-Saying Goodbye**

David Rossi, arms stiff and palms flat, stared at his reflection in the mirror. To anybody who didn't know, Rossi looked like a distinguished older gentleman in a black suit with a matching tie. His graying beard and hair had been neatly trimmed the day before expressly for today. But Rossi knew differently. To him, this black suit represented death and sadness. Today it represented the funeral of Aaron Hotchner.

He reached inside his inner jacket pocket, and removed a folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it, his brown eyes scanned the words it had taken many hours to write. Despite being a successful author, it had taken many hours to find the right words to describe Aaron Hotchner. How could he condense the man he knew into a few words? Re-folding the paper, he slipped it back in his pocket and took another look at his reflection. He had always thought Hotch would be attending his funeral since he was older. Hell, in their line of work, anyone of them could be killed at any time. But to be murdered in cold blood, in your home, and under suspicious circumstances, was too much for the profiler to stomach with everything he had seen. But today was by far the worse day of David Rossi's life. Rossi ran both hands over his hair. He was so not looking toward delivering a eulogy at Hotch's funeral; but Haley had asked him as a favor. She told him it would be only right for Aaron's best and closest friend to say a few words. Only then did he agree to her request despite his heart not really being in it.

With a deep sigh, Rossi turned away from the mirror, grabbed his car keys, and left his house.

* * *

Reid and Morgan led the group of pallbearers across the grass field as they carried the glistening mahogany casket to it's final destination. Behind them, Haley held the arm of Rossi who walked beside her. She clutched a small white handkerchief in her other hand, and pressed it to her mouth. Beside them, Haley's sister Jessica, sobbing, held the small hand of her nephew, Jack, tightly. Little Jack, although looking handsome in his black suit and tie, resembled his father at that moment. His eyes looked straight ahead and he clutched a white lily in his other hand. Even though he was too young to really understand everything, he understood that his daddy was gone and he would never see him again. Tears ran down his face and he didn't bother to wipe them away. Behind them walked JJ with Will beside her, an arm around her waist; Emily; and Garcia. JJ and Garcia were crying while Emily fought to control her emotions. Will looked very solemn as his eyes looked straight ahead. Strauss, representing the Bureau and the BAU, was close behind them, keeping her eyes on Hotchner's team, looking stoic. She hoped by watching the team during this trying and emotional moment in time, she could find out what Hotchner had been involved in and how involved was his team.

Reaching the grave-site, those in attendance took their seats with Hotch's team, and his family, seated in the first row. Will rested his hand on JJ's which sat on his leg. He offered her an understanding smile looking into her wet eyes. He had only met Agent Hotchner two or three times, and had been impressed by and with the man. He found him to be a good, decent, and caring man who always put others before himself. And when he spoke with others, he had heard nothing but the highest praise for the man. He understood why his wife and the others in his team loved working for and under him. Even when he and JJ became involved, Hotchner had treated him as one of their family because he was important to JJ. And to Will, that was the key word. Family. When he had heard of Hotchner's murder, he offered his assistance to help catch the son-of-a-bitch who had caused such pain to his family. And he was more determined than ever to help when JJ disclosed what the team had learned so far. He became angry. Angry because he knew what he was told was not true. He would never believe Aaron Hotchner was involved with drug dealing. He was grateful when JJ and Rossi accepted his offer to help. They did tell him, though, any investigation on his part would have to be done quietly as the locals were in charge of the investigation and they themselves were forbidden.

The pallbearers took their seats after placing the casket on the temporary platform above the grave-site. Garcia gripped Morgan's hand tightly to anchor her as sobs shook her entire body. Reid took a seat between JJ and Prentiss. Prentiss held the young genius's hand and gave him a sad smile which Reid returned.

As the pastor was delivering his final words to the gathering, not everybody was paying attention. Many were lost in their own thoughts and memories. Except Jack. Seated beside his aunt, the little boy twirled the flower in his hand while his wet eyes looked at the two photos on stands, one on each side of the casket. One was of him, Hotch and Haley, all smiling at the camera. The other was of Hotch in his FBI mode, looking stoic and serious. But to Jack it didn't matter. To him, he was his daddy and he loved and missed him. The little boy turned his head and stared at his crying mother with a scowl similar to his father's. Unfortunately, nobody saw the look he gave his surviving parent. Wiping at his face with the back of his hand, Jack's eyes returned to the photos.

After the pastor finished, he asked if anyone would like to say a few words. Spencer Reid swallowed the lump in his throat and got to his feet. He walked to the platform and gripped its edges with trembling hands. Never feeling comfortable speaking in front of people, he looked out at the faces seated, and wanted to turn and run far away. Instead, he turned his head and looked at the photo of stoic Hotch, and a calm seemed to enter his body. It was as if Hotch was watching him and saying _'you can do this, Reid'._ A slow smile crossed his face.

Swallowing his nervousness, Reid turned back to his audience and sighed. "My name is Spencer Reid…Doctor Spencer Reid. Now I realize I haven't known Hotch as long as most of you gathered here. But despite that, I think I can say with assurance that Hotch was the best boss, agent, and friend I have ever had." His eyes latched onto JJ's blue ones and he saw her smile. "Being the youngest member of his team, I saw myself as nothing more than a geeky kid, scared of his own shadow. When I was introduced to SSA Hotchner, I was not only impressed by him, but scared at the same time." A small chuckle left Reid's lips as his hazel eyes welled up with tears. "Scared that he would take one look at this skinny, long-haired kid and ask why I was wasting the Bureau's time and money. Instead, he smiled at me, took me under his wing, and taught me what it was to be not only an agent, but a profiler. He slowly built up my confidence even in the most trying of circumstances."

Strauss's eyes narrowed at Reid's last sentence. _Trying of circumstances? _she thought. _What trying circumstances?_ She reminded herself to take a closer look of the good Doctor Spencer Reid and see what Hotch had kept from her. A slow smile resembling that of a predator laying in wait crossed her lips.

"And it's because of Hotch that I believe I am not only a better agent and profiler, but a better man as well." He was quickly losing the battle not to fall apart. "And I will always be thankful to him for that," he stammered." Reid turned his head back to the photo and imagined a smiling Hotch giving him a 'thumbs up' sign indicating he had done a good job. "Thank you, Hotch," he said to the photo. "For everything." He hurried away from the podium and back to his seat. He immediately clung to Prentiss and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder while she held his body close in understanding.

Garcia smiled through her tears at Morgan, and nudged him to go ahead. Letting out a deep breath, the black agent got to his feet and approached the podium. Normally cocky and self-assured, he now felt anything but. He stepped behind the podium, and took in and let out a deep breath to settle himself. Never able to speak in front of a gathering of people, many of whom he didn't know, was difficult. Then his eyes met those of his baby girl and a calm came over him. Her eyes told him he could do this, and he would. For Hotch he would do this.

"My name is Derek Morgan," he began, gripping the edges of the podium with sweaty hands. "We're here to honor Aaron Hotchner, one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure and honor to work for and know." He swallowed the building lump. "He was also my mentor. I sometimes referred to Hotch as a 'drill sergeant' because he was hard on those under him. Hard, but at the same time fair. He and I often butted heads when I felt he was being too hard on somebody, or asking someone to do something I didn't feel they were ready for. In the end, though, he proved me wrong. And even though we disagreed at times, he never made me feel my opinion didn't matter or that I had no right to disagree with him. He always encouraged those on his team to voice their opinions even if they disagreed with him." Morgan began to choke up and struggled to contain himself. "He never asked us to do anything he wouldn't do himself. When he gave orders, we obeyed. But not because he was the Unit Chief, but because there's nobody on our team who wouldn't have gone to hell and back for him. That's the kind of agent…" Morgan's lower lip began to quiver and he knew he was losing control. "…and man he was. He instilled confidence in us and trusted us with his two most valuable possessions, his family and his life." Morgan looked over his shoulder at stoic Hotch's photo for a moment. "I bet he's up there right now in heaven chasing all the bad guys." He turned his head and looked at Jack Hotchner. "Jack, you should be real proud of your dad. He was a good, decent, and honorable man who loved you and your mom very much. Don't you ever forget that." His eyes found Penelope's again as tears were rolling down his own cheeks. "In closing, I just want to add that when we remember Aaron Hotchner, we should remember three simple words. Fidelity. Bravery. Integrity. These words are what describes Hotch the best and just happen to be the slogan on the FBI seal. I will miss him each and every day."(1) Morgan hurried back to his seat beside Penelope blinded by his tears. He buried his face in his hands, elbows on his thighs. Garcia smiled and kissed the side of Morgan's head while rubbing his back.

You did real good, stud muffin," she said softly. "Boss-man would have been so proud."

Morgan didn't reply. Instead, he turned to her and wiped at his eyes. "I couldn't have gotten through that without you being here."

Garcia smiled sweetly. "Yes you would. For Hotch you would have gotten through it." She let out a deep breath and bit her lower lip.

Taking a deep breath of his own, Rossi stood up and approached the podium. Midway, he took a moment to study his friend's photos and then his eyes fell on the casket. As he stepped up to the podium, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out his glasses and the folded sheet of paper. He put on his glasses and quickly unfolded the paper, taking care to smooth it out on top of the podium. Letting out a deep breath, his eyes looked out at the sea of faces in front of him before finally on those in the front row; his family.

"Most of you know me," he began. "But for those who may not, my name is David Rossi, and I am one of the founders of the BAU. Over twenty years ago, I discovered a bright, energetic, and ambitious young man with a bright future within the Bureau. His name was Aaron Hotchner. I immediately saw in him what others did. He had a drive, a tenacity, and a burning desire which would make him not only an exceptional agent, but profiler as well in my opinion. He also had a desire to want to do his best to help and save those who were the victims of monsters. And unfortunately, it is because of one of those monsters that we are gathered here today."

Haley felt her body stiffen at the use of the word 'monster.' She hoped nobody noticed. They hadn't. Or if they had, they dismissed her reaction.

"Aaron, or Hotch, as he preferred to be called, became my friend the first day we met, and remained a dear friend for over twenty years. And as devoted as he was to his job, he was as equally devoted, if not more, to his family and friends." He smiled at Haley and Jack; Haley returned his smile through her tears. "Haley and Aaron met in high school, and the love they had flourished through the years. They eventually married and then Haley had Jack. And I know for a fact Aaron was thrilled at becoming a first time father. And although I had retired the first time by then, he called and told me the wonderful news. Becoming a father made him want to make the world a safer place for Jack to grow up in; a place where monsters were something only in children's fairy tales. And he was extremely successful at his job. Because of Aaron, we have the highest success rate of all the teams in the BAU, and we were very proud of that fact."

Crossing her legs while she listened to Rossi, Erin Strauss's body stiffened. She listened to Rossi make Hotchner sound like an immortal who walked on water, and it made her ill. As far as she was concerned, Hotchner was an arrogant, highly overrated and overly ambitious man. Part of the Jason Gideon, David Rossi, and Max Ryan era; the old boy's club she found so despicable. She shifted in her seat and sighed trying to survive listening to everybody praise the almighty Aaron Hotchner.

Rossi paused for a few minutes to collect himself before he continued. "And the reason we were so successful was because of Aaron's guidance and leadership. He taught each of us what it meant to be a profiler and an agent of the Bureau. Even an old dog like me who had been so set in the old ways things were done, learned a few new things from him. His main lesson was that there is no 'I' in team. But now, sadly, we must learn to carry on without him as must his wife and son. Haley, whatever you and Jack need, don't hesitate to ask us. We are here for both of you. Aaron was more than a Unit Chief to us. He was our friend and mentor. For me personally, I am proud to say he was my best friend and I will miss him as will all who knew him." Folding the paper and removing his eyeglasses, Rossi tucked them both back in his inner jacket pocket. He wiped at his eyes before he turned and again looked at the photos. A sad smile appeared. "Riposa in pace ora figlio mio. Avete guarantor esso," he said softly.(2) He then left the podium and returned to his seat beside Haley Hotchner.

Resting his elbows on his thighs, he let out a deep breath and ran both hands down his face. He felt totally and completely drained. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Haley.

"That was so beautiful, Dave," she said, crying fresh tears. "Aaron would have been so proud and touched by your words."

Rossi gripped her hand as it rested on his shoulder. "I hope so. I hope so." He straightened in his seat. "And I meant what I said, Haley. If you or Jack need anything, just call me or one of the team."

"I will. I promise."

The gathering started to disperse after laying their white lilies on top of Hotch's casket. The team gathered around Jessica, Haley and Jack offering their best to the new widow and their sympathies as well. When it was time for Jack to lay his flower atop his father's casket, Haley reached for his hand.

"No!" Jack screamed pulling away from his mother to everyone's surprise. The child leaned against his aunt, sobbing uncontrollably. "I want my daddy! I miss daddy!"

"Jack, don't act like that," Haley told her son quietly. "Not today and not here. Please." She again reached for her son, but Jack again pulled away from his mother, and clung to his aunt's legs, crying.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized to the team. She looked at her sister. "Jess, can you take him to put his flower on Aaron's casket?"

Jessica smiled. "Sure, sis," she replied. She crouched down and scooped the little boy up in her arms and carried him to the casket.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Haley explained.

JJ, being a mother, thought she understood. She ran a hand up and down Haley's arm. "It's all right. He's little boy, and he's grieving for his daddy. Hotch was his hero. He'll eventually come around. Just give him time."

Haley nodded her understanding. "I can give him all the time he needs. Thank you, JJ. Thank all of you for coming. It and your words would have meant so much to Aaron."

Rossi smiled at the woman. "We best get going. We all have something to do." He kissed her cheek as did each of the others. But before they left, Strauss came forward with a smile which reminded Rossi of a piranha about to attack. She patted Haley's arm.

"If there's anything the Bureau can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. Agent Hotchner was a valued member of the Bureau and we look after our own."

"Thank you, Chief Strauss."

As Strauss and the others walked back in the direction of their vehicles, Rossi came up beside Strauss and took her arm. He brought his lips close to her ear. "You can bring out your claws again, Erin. I know it must've killed you to hide them." He released her arm and the two glared at each other. Rossi smirked. Then he and the team walked away leaving her glaring after them.

"Smile all you want to now, David," she said in a low voice. "But I promise you I will find out about Dr. Reid's trying circumstances, and what Agent Hotchner was involved in that got him killed. Then I will be the one smiling."

Feeling their Section Chief's eyes boring into their backs, the team reached their parked vehicles.

"What you said about Hotch was beautiful, Spence," JJ told Reid. "He would have been so touched and flattered." She was concerned about the genius as since he spoke, Reid had become very withdrawn and quiet. "Spence?"

Reid, hands stuffed in his pockets, shrugged. " Hotch shouldn't be touched or flattered. He should be here with all of us."

Morgan nodded to the media liaison and slipped beside Reid. "Kid, you know Hotch would be here with us if he could. But he isn't. The sooner you accept that he's gone, the sooner you can heal in here," he added pointing to Reid's heart. "And just because he's gone, he really isn't. He'll always be alive in your heart."

Reid turned and faced Morgan. His lower lip quivered. "I just…I miss him so much, Morgan. I mean, him being alive in my heart isn't enough. I can't talk with him or see him. It hurts."

"I know it does, kid. It hurts all of us. And as far as not being able to talk with him, sure you can. Just close your eyes and think of Hotch. And when you do, you'll be able to see and talk with him one-on-one."

"Promise?"

"I promise. It worked for me after my father was killed. Whenever I wanted to talk with my dad, I just closed my eyes and thought about him. Before long, I could see him in my mind, and we talked about my problems."

"Thanks."

Morgan gripped Reid's shoulder. "Anytime, kid. Anytime."

Rossi let out a deep breath. "If anybody's interested, I think we could all use a drink after today. I'm buying."

* * *

Strauss slammed the door of her office and threw her purse onto the leather sofa. _Damn that David Rossi!_ she thought to herself. She sat down behind her desk and with elbows on top, buried her hands in her hair. _That arrogant, self-serving, smug bastard! He and Aaron Hotchner can both rot in hell!_

The ringing of her telephone brought her out of her reverie. With a sigh, she lifted her head. "Carol!" she called out her secretary's name. "Carol! Telephone!" Then she remembered she hadn't seen her secretary at her desk when she stormed into the outer office and past her desk. Grumbling, Strauss grabbed the receiver and put it to her ear. "This is Erin Strauss speaking."

"You are on the right track," the male voice said.

Strauss' eyebrows narrowed. "Who is this?"

"Never mind who I am," the voice, definitely male, said. "You are on the right track about Agent Hotchner."

Strauss's ears perked up hearing Hotch's name. Maybe today wouldn't be a total loss after all. "What do you mean? How am I on the right track?"

"Agent Hotchner was involved in something he shouldn't have been and paid the price."

"How do you know this? What was he involved in?"

"I can't say because I have no proof. But you can find out if you keep looking." The last sentence was followed by a click.

"Hello? Hello!" Strauss repeated before hanging up in frustration. Her eyes narrowed as she mulled over what she had been told. She was now more convinced than ever that Aaron Hotchner had been involved in something, probably something illegal. And when she found out what it was, she would make sure the image of the so called 'man of integrity' was shattered, and that his team disbanded and possibly fired or arrested for covering up his illegal activities. And she knew exactly where to start her search. She got to her feet and headed out the door of her office. She needed to pay a visit to someone who had returned to the office as did she. Penelope Garcia.

* * *

(1) Fidelity. Bravery. Integrity. Is the logo on the FBI seal. It describes the motivating force behind the men and women of the FBI.

(2) "Rest in peace, my son. You have earned it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-A Possible Suspect**

Penelope Garcia's fingers flew over her keyboard as she continued tracking Aaron Hotchner's movements and phone calls. So far she didn't find anything unusual in her late boss's movements even after hacking into the GPS in his Bureau-issued SUV and his personal vehicle. But she did find something in the phone records which worried her. It worried her because she and the others were familiar with the person whose phone number had shown up repeatedly for weeks up to the day before Hotch died.

She remembered when the team had gone out for drinks after a difficult case. They were all starting to unwind, when a woman whose name they learned was Beth Clemmons, had shown up unexpectedly, and invited herself to join them. She sat next to Hotch who didn't seem too pleased to see the woman, but introduced her to the others. When asked how and from where she met Hotch, Beth explained she had met him in a bar a few weeks ago where he sat alone having a drink. She sensed the man's sadness and that he could use a friend. So she sat with him and the two talked. She further explained that after a few drinks, he told her about his wife leaving taking their son, and he hoped to get them back. She felt sorry for the man, and bought him dinner, after which Hotch escorted her home. But she explained he had had too much to drink, and tried coaxing him into staying the night, but Hotch refused and went home alone.

From what Garcia recalled, none of the team liked this woman. They all suspected their boss having too much to drink was not the only reason she wanted Hotch to spend the night. She was possessive of Hotch even though he had made it clear he was not interested in a relationship with her. She acted as though he was her boyfriend despite knowing he was a married man. But she seemed determined to be with him, and didn't care that he was married. To the team she appeared to be stalking their Unit Chief, but Hotch believed she would eventually get the message, give up, and move on with her life. In tracking Hotch's movements, Garcia discovered Beth had moved to Virginia before Hotch and Haley separated. And she had been in Virginia at the time of the Unit Chief's death.

As far as Garcia was concerned, this woman had either seen or met Hotch somewhere before she 'met' him in a bar weeks ago as she claimed. To Garcia, Beth's sole purpose for moving to Virginia was to stalk Hotch. She dug up everything she could on Beth Clemmons, and made sure she printed it out to show the others when they met later. To Garcia, they now had a possible suspect. "_You bitch," _Garcia told herself, "_Hotch_ _told you he wasn't interested in you so you killed him because you couldn't have him. You will rue the day you messed with our family."_

Garcia didn't feel comfortable digging into Hotch's private life and personal business, but realized it had to be done. The belief was that somewhere out there was the person or persons who killed him. That was how she discovered Beth Clemmons; right now their only suspect as they were still investigating the names in the ledger. And that knowledge overrode any guilt she may have felt.

She found despite her concentration, that her mind wandered to a few hours earlier to Hotch's funeral. She slid a hand under the frame of her glasses and wiped at a tear that began to fall. Garcia had worked for Hotch since 2005, and couldn't see herself working for anybody else. But she couldn't abandon her family either. Hotch would be disappointed if she left the family because of his death, but she believed he would understand if she did. But now was not the time to make that decision. Now was the time to find out who killed Aaron Hotchner. She wiped her cheeks again.

Garcia hid her file folder beneath a stack of folders given her by team B. Erin Strauss was snooping around, so she had to be on alert. She could not be caught researching Hotch's background. It was then she heard the door opening behind her, and quickly switched her screen to something about a case team B wanted researched.

Garcia looked around to see Strauss walk into her lair with the look of a hungry predator, and close the door. "Ma'am? Is there something I can do for you?" Garcia asked.

Strauss feigned a concerned smile. "I just wanted to see how you were doing since the funeral earlier, Miss Garcia." She moved aside the file folders needing to be researched, and sat on the edge of the table, her eyes focused on Garcia. _What Agent Hotchner ever saw in this woman I'll never understand. She's not FBI material. Those clothes. That hair. _"So, how are you doing?"

Garcia shrugged and looked up at the older woman. "I'm okay, I guess. I mean, I miss Hotch, and I still can't believe he's really gone. He was a great boss to work for."

"Of course," Strauss smiled, patting Garcia's shoulder. She sensed the older woman was on a fishing expedition looking for dirt on Hotch. "Tell me, was Agent Hotchner oh, how should I phrase it…under stress recently?"

"No more than usual, ma'am."

"Let me rephrase my question then. Was Agent Hotchner acting oddly of late? Secretive perhaps?"

"Secretive?"

"Yes. As if he was hiding something from the rest of the team?"

"Like what?"

Strauss pursed her lips. "Something like somebody might be after him to do him harm perhaps? I wouldn't think he'd keep that from the team. Do you?"

Garcia was no fool. Even in death, the witch refused to leave her boss alone, and it made her angry. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, ma'am. Hotch never kept anything from the team."

Strauss folded her arms across her chest, exasperated. "Miss Garcia, I'm going to come straight to the point. I believe Agent Hotchner was involved in something illegal, and it got him killed. I also suspect his team covered for his illegal activities which makes all of you equally guilty in my eyes. And when I…"

"Excuse me ma'am…" Garcia straightened in her chair, wet eyes flashing dangerously. "…but you come into my office throwing around accusations about Hotch and the team with no proof of anything. And for your information, Hotch was a good man, and I resent you slandering him as you are. He's dead. Let him rest in peace."

"Miss Garcia," Strauss got to her feet and glared at Garcia who refused to back down or be intimidated. "How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice. I am your superior."

But Garcia would not be swayed. "Excuse me, ma'am. And I mean no disrespect. But you want me to help you discredit Agent Hotchner's memory and good name. And if you're expecting me to help you do that you are sadly mistaken. Hotch didn't do anything wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do for team B." Garcia reached over and pulled her file folders close to her and opened the top one, indicating to Strauss that the conversation was finished.

Strauss glared at the tech analyst who began typing on her computer. "This isn't over, Miss Garcia," she hissed. "I will find out what Agent Hotchner was involved in that got him killed. And when I do, I promise you if any of his team has been covering for him, they will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. And as for you, I will deal with you after this investigation into Agent Hotchner's death is complete." That said, Strauss yanked open the door and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her. Garcia jumped when the door slammed.

Garcia closed her eyes and let out a huge breath. Her shoulders sagged as she hung her head. She got up and locked her door before returning to her chair. Penelope grabbed her purse and rummaged through it until she found her jeweled cell phone. She scrolled down until she found the name she wanted. She pressed speed dial, put the phone to her ear, and waited as it rang.

"C'mon. C'mon. Pick up," she muttered. "Please pick up."

Garcia started to hang up when she heard a click on the other end.

"What's up sweetness?" asked a familiar voice.

"Derek, we have trouble," Penelope began to cry. "Strauss questioned me about Hotch and she wanted to know what he was involved in, and what were we covering up and then she threatened me and…."

"Whoa, whoa, baby girl. Slow down and take a deep breath." Garcia stopped talking, and took in and let out a deep breath. "Okay, now start again. What did Strauss do?"

"I was doing the research on Hotch like Rossi asked me to do. Don't worry, Strauss didn't catch me." She then repeated verbatim, her conversation with the Section Chief including her threat to Garcia. When she was finished, there was a few seconds of silence on the other end. "Derek? You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm still here, mama. I'll let Rossi know."

"You are forever my hero."

"Always, pretty mama. Listen, while I have you on the phone, have you had any luck tracking Hotch's phone calls and travels?"

"Now that you mention it, I did find something super-creepy." Garcia grabbed the file folder she hid beneath the others and opened it. "While I was checking through Hotch's phone records, I noticed a phone number that didn't look familiar so I ran it and it's for Beth Clemmons."

"Beth Clemmons? Wasn't she the one Hotch introduced us to that night we all went out for drinks while he and Haley were separated?"

"One and the same, my dark hero. Anyway, it looks like she called Hotch at least ten times a day both at work, and on his cell. He never called her. She always called him."

"From what I remember, she didn't take Hotch not wanting her very well," Morgan explained. "And that was despite the fact that we all let her know he was committed to working things out with his wife."

"And that's not all, stud muffin. I did some more digging and found out Beth moved to Virginia shortly before Hotch and Haley separated."

"Sounds to me like she lied about when she met Hotch." Morgan paused. "And if that's the case, she could have been stalking him."

"Oh My God. Do you think this Beth Clemmons killed Hotch?"

"I don't know, baby girl. But we should definitely have a talk with her. Send me her address."

Garcia sent the information. "I just sent you her home and work addresses."

"Thanks, mama. And don't worry about Strauss."

"Be careful, Derek. If the she-devil is our black widow, don't confront her alone."

Morgan chuckled. "I'll be careful." He disconnected the call.

Garcia let out a deep breath and resumed typing. "Okay Beth Clemmons, let's see what else I can find out about you."

* * *

Christopher Hayes chuckled while reading about the murder of Aaron Hotchner. Truthfully, he didn't give a damn about the death itself, but if the police had any suspects or clues as to who might have done the crime. He was relieved to read there were no suspects. As long as he stayed calm, nobody would ever suspect he had a hand in the murder of Aaron Hotchner. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down his list of contacts until he found her name. He pressed speed dial and put the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hey, baby," he smiled when he heard her voice. He looked at the newspaper. "Yeah, I've been reading about Mr. FBI. Don't worry, sweetie. There's no way they can connect you, me, Jared or Michael to Hotchner's death. Planting the drugs and that other stuff will go a long way to making it look like he was dirty and paid the price for drug dealings. So don't worry. I want to see you to, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be seen together right now. We can't afford to slip up now. Yeah, I miss you, too. I'll be in touch. Love you. Bye." After tucking the phone back in his pocket, Hayes picked up the newspaper and resumed reading.

* * *

Beth Clemmons hung up her phone after her caller had hung up on his end. She picked up the newspaper and stared at the story about Aaron Hotchner. She ground her lower jaw. _You got just what you deserved, Aaron, _she thought. _All you had to do was love me instead of that stupid bitch you married, and you'd still be alive. But if I can't have you, I'm glad she can't either._

To say Beth was angry was an understatement; she was livid. She had given up her life in New York and moved to Virginia to be close to Aaron Hotchner just to have him reject her. And nobody said no to Beth Clemmons, not even Aaron Hotchner. She was use to getting what or who she wanted. And she wanted Aaron Hotchner the minute she saw him. She had fallen in love with the tall, handsome, serious, and brooding Unit Chief when he and his team were in New York working a case. And she hadn't even met the man. But despite that, she knew she had to make his acquaintance and make him fall in love with her. But she never got close enough to talk with him. So she did the next best thing; she researched Hotchner on the internet to learn everything about the man. But by the time she had completed her research, Hotchner and his team had solved the case, and were now enroute back to Quantico.

Determined not to let Hotchner get away, she quit her job at the local museum, packed her belongings, and moved to Manassas, Virginia. She found a spacious apartment and within a week got a job as curator in the local museum there. This way she would not only be close to Aaron Hotchner, but thirty-five minutes from Quantico. But being close wasn't good enough for Beth Clemmons. She wanted to share Aaron Hotchner's bed and be his lover. And to do that, she first had to meet him face-to-face. But first she had to do surveillance on him.

But she couldn't do it alone. So she asked her coworker and friend, Christopher Hayes, to help follow Hotchner. The man would do anything for her without question. But Hayes admitted the two of them wouldn't be able to do it alone. So Beth ordered Hayes to get whoever he needed for the job. So he hired two of his friends to help stalk the agent. After weeks of surveillance, and finding out Hotchner's wife had left him taking their son with her, Beth made her move. She showed up at the agent's favorite bar where she sat at a rear table and waited for the man to show.

* * *

Garcia cracked her knuckles after three hours on the computer without finding anything new on Clemmons. But she wouldn't give up now. After flexing her fingers, she resumed her research. But this time she thought she would try something different.

"Okay, missy, let's just see if you were stalking Hotch when he left the office," she said with eyes focused on her screen. After a few minutes, Garcia spotted what looked like Hotch's vehicle leaving the underground garage of the building. To be sure, Garcia froze the image and zoomed in close on the driver and saw that it was indeed Hotchner. She then unfroze the image and allowed it to go ahead until she noticed a small vehicle pull out a minute after Hotch's car. She followed both cars as they proceeded down the street, the smaller car keeping pace with Hotch's.

When both cars stopped at a stop light, Garcia froze the image. "Let's get a look at the driver," she added as she zoomed in as tight as she could on the driver. Anger crossed Penelope's face. "You bitch!"

The driver of the smaller car was unmistakably Beth Clemmons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-The Interview**

Morgan turned his SUV around a corner as he continued driving to the address Garcia had given him. He glanced at Rossi who sat beside him. The older man had been quiet since Morgan repeated what Garcia had told him about what Strauss had been doing.

"Rossi? You okay? You've been mighty quiet."

Rossi crossed his arms over his chest. "Just thinking."

"About Strauss?"

Rossi chuckled. "I can handle Strauss. I know where all her skeletons are buried. It's only a matter of which one to dig up first. In fact, once we're done questioning Beth Clemmons, I'll deal with Erin." He let out a deep breath. "No, Derek, I'm thinking about whether Ms Clemmons is responsible for killing Hotch, or involved in some other way."

"What do you mean?" Morgan turned onto the street where the museum was.

"Well, from what I recall of her, Beth didn't strike me as someone who'd want to get her own hands dirty. If she's responsible for Aaron's death, and right now we can't be sure, she would have somebody else do it for her. This way she'd keep her hands clean." He glanced sideways at Morgan. "But no matter what we think of her, or the fact that we suspect she stalked Aaron, it doesn't mean she's responsible for his death. We can't let our mutual dislike of the woman cloud our judgment."

Now it was Morgan's turn to chuckle. "Who you trying to convince, Rossi? Me or you?"

"Both of us, I guess," Rossi replied with a small smile.

Morgan slowed his vehicle as they neared the museum and parked directly outside the building. He and Rossi exited the vehicle, mounted the steps, and walked through the double glass doors. They walked to the board hanging on the wall beside a bank of elevators which listed names and office numbers of all employees. Once they found Beth's office number, Morgan pressed the up button on the nearest elevator. The double doors hissed open. Both men stepped inside, and Morgan pressed the button for the twelfth floor. They rode the elevator in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. Only when there was a ding followed by the doors hissing open did both men come back to the present. They walked out of the elevator side-by-side. The older man studied his friend.

"You ready for this?" he asked seeing Morgan's expression. "Morgan, if you can't handle this tell me now and I'll go it alone. I'll understand."

"I can handle it," Morgan replied. "Let's just get this over with, Rossi."

The two men continued down the long hall to the right until they found a mahogany door with the nameplate 'BETH CLEMMONS' engraved on it. Rossi knocked loudly to make sure whoever was inside heard him. The two agents waited as the sound of footsteps inside got louder as they came closer. A few seconds later, the door opened, and a girl with shoulder length wavy blond hair and green eyes, stood staring at the two men.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, eyes shifting back and forth.

The agents reached inside their pockets, and held up their credentials. "I'm SSA Rossi. This is SSA Morgan. We're from the FBI and would like to speak with Miss Clemmons."

"I'm sorry, but Miss Clemmons doesn't have the time right now to…"

"Look, Miss…." began Rossi as he and Morgan walked inside the outer office, uninvited.

"Samuels. Rebecca Samuels." She closed the door and faced the men.

"Well, Miss Samuels, we can do this one of two ways," Rossi explained, his face menacing. "You can either have Miss Clemmons make time to talk with us. Or, I will leave my friend here while I get a warrant. After that, your boss will be taken out of here in handcuffs and brought in for questioning. Which way it goes is up to you." Rossi checked his watch. "You have one minute to decide."

Rebecca nervously swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "I…I'll find out if Miss Clemmons can see you. Please have seat."

"We'd prefer to stand," Rossi replied with both hands stuffed in his jeans.

Rebecca turned and walked toward a closed door on the far side of the room and knocked. After a minute, she opened the door and glanced over her shoulder at the agents before entering the inner office. Shortly thereafter, she reappeared and held the door open. "Miss Clemmons will see both of you now," she said nervously.

Rossi and Morgan walked into the other room and waited until Rebecca closed the door leaving them alone. The two agents stood staring at the woman seated behind her desk, leaning back in her plush chair with arms folded across her chest. There was an amused look on her face.

"Well, well," she said with a smirk. "David Rossi and Derek Morgan as I live and breathe. I wondered when you would get to me."

"Beth," was all Morgan said with disdain.

"I suppose you're here about your golden boy, the late Aaron Hotchner?"

"We are," said Morgan. He spotted the folded newspaper on the edge of the desk. The part of the headline he could see was 'FBI A...' The rest was hidden.

"Where are my manners. Please sit down, gentlemen." When the men were seated, Beth sat up straight with arms resting on her desk. "Before we start, let me save you the time by saying I did not kill Aaron. I loved him. But if you expect me to be sorry he's dead, you're mistaken."

"I can see how broken up you are over his death," said Rossi sarcastically, maintaining his best version of the 'Hotchner' stare. His dislike of this woman increased tenfold with her admission of not caring Hotch was dead. "First, why don't you tell us why you lied about when you first met Hotch?"

"What are you talking about?" Beth arched both eyebrows. "I told you that night I met him a few weeks earlier in a bar. He was drinking alone and I felt badly for him. He looked so sad and lonely. So I joined him just to talk and bought him dinner since all he was doing was drinking. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Morgan sneered. "Except you didn't meet him a few weeks before his death. We suspect you met him in New York when he and the team were there working a case. But since we weren't there long, and one of us was always with him, we believe you never got a chance to speak with him one-on-one like you wanted."

Beth shrugged. "So I made a mistake as to when I met Aaron. Making a mistake is not a crime."

"And shortly after that…" Rossi ignored her. "…you left New York and moved to Manassas, Virginia before Hotch and his wife separated. Care to tell us why?"

Beth sighed. "I needed a change of scenery as they say. Had for awhile. New York got to be a bit too crazy and I needed a place more laid back. Virginia was the perfect location. For your information, I had planned to move for several months. The fact that I moved before Aaron and his wife separated was nothing more than coincidence."

Morgan crossed his legs and stared at the woman. "You sure it wasn't just to be close to Aaron Hotchner?"

"You make it sound like I was stalking him, Agent, and I didn't need to do that. I had no need to do that. I told you, I loved Aaron."

"But he didn't love you, Miss Clemmons. In case you didn't notice, he was married with a child."

"He didn't love her," Beth explained bitterly.

"And you know that how?" Morgan arched an eyebrow. He fought hard to control the urge to strangle this woman.

"He didn't, all right. I can't explain how I know but it's true."

"We only have your say-so for that. We have records of phone calls you made to him daily," Rossi continued. "Our records show you called him at least ten times a day. But he never once called you. Care to explain?"

"That's because of that bitch. Aaron would have called me but she never let him. If it wasn't for her we'd be together. He didn't love that bitch. He loved me."

_This bitch is really delusional, _Rossi thought to himself. Hotch loved Haley and Jack more than his own life. Even when he and Haley separated, the team saw first-hand how miserable and lonely their Unit Chief was. The team did everything possible to ease his sadness and loneliness. They invited him to each other's homes for dinner, especially Rossi. And they invited him when they all went out for drinks. But Hotch would never allow himself, even if drunk, to become involved with a woman while trying to save his marriage.

"And I'll tell you something else. Whenever his wife and son were out of town, I would spend the night at Aaron's house. We would make love all night. He was insatiable. I would also cook him dinner whenever I stayed there. But we had to be careful and sneak around."

A look of disgust crossed Rossi's face. He knew Aaron Hotchner better and longer than anybody on their team. This woman was trying to convince them his friend was not the man he had known for over twenty years. Rossi was interested in finding out why. His eyes narrowed. "You made dinner for him? When?"

"The last time was a few weeks before he died. He loved my cooking."

Rossi and Morgan exchanged looks. Hotch had been poisoned with arsenic. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him very sick. To Rossi, whoever poisoned Hotch had fed him arsenic a little at a time. Was it possible Beth had poisoned him? Hotch would never have invited Beth to the house he shared with Haley. But if Beth was responsible, he had to find out how. But Rossi already decided he would not say anything about Hotch being poisoned to Beth.

"Do you want to hear what I believe happened, Miss Clemmons?" asked Rossi.

"No, but you'll tell me anyway, Agent Rossi."

"I suspect you saw Aaron in New York while the team was there on a case. You were attracted to him, but couldn't get close to him. When the team returned to Quantico, you couldn't let go, so you left New York and moved to Manassas, Virginia so you could be close to Aaron. How am I doing so far?"

Beth smirked. "I have no idea. It's your fairy tale."

"But I'm not done. The night the team was relaxing in a bar, you showed up unexpectedly and invited yourself. You made sure you sat next to Aaron who made it quite clear he was not interested in a relationship with you. In fact, I remember he and us telling you he was happily married with a son. But did that stop you? No. You couldn't handle being rejected by Aaron. So you made phone calls to the police to get him arrested. The first to inform them he was supplying prostitutes to his coworkers. The second that he was abusing his son. When that didn't work, you decided to stalk him. We have it on tape of you following him in your car the day before he died when he left the FBI building in Quantico. And we know you were in town the day Aaron Hotchner was killed."

"How about it, Miss Clemmons?" asked Morgan with a smoldering stare. "You follow him hoping to find out where he lived?"

"That was a coincidence. I just happened to pull out of the parking area the same time he did. I was there to see a friend of mine."

"We need your friend's name," said Morgan.

"I will not have you harassing my friends just to verify my story."

"If you don't give us his or her name, what department do they work in?" he asked.

"You can't verify it anyway," Beth explained. "By the time I pulled into the parking area and noticed the time, I realized my friend had left for the day so I decided to simply return home. I can't help it if Aaron pulled out ahead of me. If you hadn't just told me, I would not have known." She chuckled. "I didn't kill Aaron. All you have against me are coincidences. If you had anything you'd arrest me, but you don't. Now don't take this the wrong way, but as far as I'm concerned, Aaron got exactly what he deserved."

Morgan shook his head in disgust. "Tell me something," he hissed. "If you loved him as much as you say you did, how can you now say he got what he deserved? That doesn't sound like love to me."

Beth leaned back in her chair and pyramided her fingertips in front of her, elbows on the arms of her chair. "I don't care how it sounds to you, Agent Morgan. I loved Aaron and he loved me. If anything, I bet it was that bitch he was married to who killed him. I can take satisfaction that if I can't have him, she doesn't either. He was the one who chose to stay with her. And since he did, I had no sympathy for him." She looked at her watch. "I trust you gentlemen can find your own way out. I need to get back to work. And if you need to speak with me again, I suggest you do it through my attorney. His name is Arthur Bremer. Good day, gentlemen."

Rossi and Morgan both got to their feet and without a word, left the office and waited for the elevator in the hallway.

"I'm telling you, Rossi, it took every ounce of strength for me not to strangle that bitch. The way she talked about Hotch."

"I second the feeling, Derek. But being a bitch and being delusional is not a crime. All we have are coincidences. We need proof before we can arrest her for murder."

The elevator doors opened and the two men entered quietly. Nobody said anything until the doors closed and the elevator began its descent.

"You believe she killed Hotch?" asked Morgan looking at Rossi.

"I'm not sure. I'm also not sure she poisoned him with the arsenic. But if she did, we need to find out how. Aaron would never have let her in his house knowing how she felt about him. Or if he did, he would make sure he wasn't alone. In fact, the only women he ever had over to his home after he and Haley separated were JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Jessica. Also, we know for a fact Aaron would never sleep with another woman at the same time he was trying to get Haley back. He wasn't made that way. Aaron was a very moral man. He would never play with another woman's emotions while trying to get his wife back at the same time. Hell, you know it was nearly impossible to convince him just to go out with the team after work at times."

The conversation ended when the elevator reached the main floor and the doors hissed open; both men exited. They remained silent until they left the building, climbed into Morgan's vehicle, and pulled away from the curb.

"So what do we do next?" Morgan asked looking at the older man. "If Beth Clemmons killed Hotch because he rejected her, there has to be proof somewhere."

"And if she did, we'll find it, Derek. But if it turns out she did this, she didn't do it alone. Aaron was six feet, two inches, and about 180 or 185 pounds. There's no way she could have inflicted the injuries Aaron had all by herself. She had help from somebody, and I want to nail all those involved."

"How many people do you think there were all together?"

"If we exclude Beth, I would say two or three. Aaron was a trained agent and could handle himself. He would have to be outnumbered to be overpowered as he was."

"Beth could have shot him first thus disabling him, and then beat him unmercifully. If Hotch was wounded, he wouldn't have been able to defend himself against her or anybody else."

"Perhaps. But Hotch would have found a way to out-think Beth." Rossi crossed his arms and stared through the windshield, lost in thought. A few minutes more of silence passed between the two men.

"Rossi, can I ask you something?" Morgan's voice was somber.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"What Beth said about Haley possibly being the one to kill Hotch. Do you think there's any truth to that? I mean, we never really checked out Haley that much. We pretty much dismissed her as a suspect because we know her. And we both know the spouse is always the prime suspect in cases like this."

Rossi was silent for a few moments. Then he let out a deep breath. "Anything is possible. But is Haley involved in Aaron's death? You said it yourself, Derek. We have known Haley for most of the years she and Hotch were married. Plus, I don't believe she could act as she's been acting if she was guilty. She was truly shattered when she learned of Aaron's death. There's no way that kind of emotion can be faked." He looked at Morgan. "Why? Do you think she's guilty?"

"Like you just said, Rossi. That kind of emotion can't be faked. So where does that leave us?"

"Right now it leaves us with our only suspect, Beth Clemmons." Rossi reached inside his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled down his list of contacts until he found the one he wanted. He pushed the speed dial button, and put the phone to his ear.

"Who you calling?"

"You'll see. Hello, John? David Rossi. Thank you for your condolences. Yes, Aaron Hotchner was a fine agent and profiler, and he will be missed. We're dealing with it as best we can. Right now we're on stand down for a week. But that's not why I'm calling. I need to discuss Erin Strauss with you."

Morgan glanced at Rossi with eyes wide and mouth open. He only now realized David Rossi might be speaking with the Director of the FBI.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Strauss and Will**

Erin Strauss was fuming from the moment she left the tech analyst's office until she returned to her own. She stormed into her office, and slammed the door so hard it nearly came off its hinges. "_How dare that freak talk to me like that!" S_he promised herself after she exposed Aaron Hotchner as the dirty agent she now believed him to be, she would have Penelope Garcia ousted from the FBI. There was no place in the Bureau for somebody who dressed and acted like Garcia. To Strauss, the woman dressed like a clown and wasn't professional. She sat down, leaned back in her chair, and clasped her hands across her midsection. She needed to think what her next step should be. But first, she needed to figure out what Hotchner may have been hiding.

There were any number of things; the possibilities were endless. But she needed to be sure because what it was would dictate her next move. Straightening in her chair, she reached for the receiver of her phone, and pressed several buttons. She waited and listened to the phone on the other end ringing. On the third ring, there was an answer.

"This is FBI Section Chief Erin Strauss. I'd like to speak with Detective Brandeis, please. I'm calling to find out if there is anything new with the Aaron Hotchner murder investigation. I see. When do you expect him back? Perhaps you can update me on the investigation? No, I realize it's Detective Brandeis' case, but you have to understand the Bureau's position. Agent Hotchner was one of our most valued agents. Yes, I'm sorry too." She fought to keep a reign on her mounting anger. "Have Detective Brandeis call me when he gets back. No, Sergeant, tell him that is not a request. Goodbye." She slammed the phone down before there was a response. _Incompetent asses!_ Then she remembered something the obviously young Sergeant had said. Detective Brandeis was at Quantico bank. _What is he doing at Quantico bank? Has it got something to do with the investigation? _She was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her telephone. With a sigh, she picked up the receiver.

"Erin Strauss." Her body tensed at the voice on the other end. "Yes, Director. Yes, sir, I can come to your office right away. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone she had a suspicion David Rossi was involved somehow but not positive. Not yet anyway. She let out a deep breath, left the sanctity of her own office, and headed for the Director's office.

* * *

Detective Brandeis let out a deep breath as he walked into his office, closed the door, and collapsed in the plush chair behind his desk. He put his elbows on the edge of his desk, and ran both hands over his hair. He had suspected when Rossi had given him the ledger, safe deposit box number and key, that the man had withheld the items from him. But he overlooked it because he had asked for the BAU's help. But after he saw the contents of the safe deposit box, and spoke with the bank manager, he started to doubt Hotchner's innocence. He could only imagine how Rossi and his team felt.

Two of his men, after they had finished counting, reported there was over one million dollars in one hundred dollar bills in the box. Together with what was in the ledger, it appeared Aaron Hotchner had kept a record of drugs received, who he gave them to, and how much he was paid. Now he waited for a sample of Hotchner's handwriting to compare to the writing in the ledger and on the application for the safe deposit box. Brandeis didn't know what he would do if the handwriting matched which he suspected it would. And what would he do then as far as Strauss was concerned? He had promised Rossi he would keep mum as much as possible for one week; but he didn't know if that would be possible if the handwriting matched. All he hoped for now, is that Rossi and his team came up with something by the end of the week.

There was a knock on his door which brought him out of his reverie. "Come in," he said with a sigh. He really didn't need anything else right now.

The door opened and a young Sergeant looked in at his boss. "Detective Brandeis?"

"Yes, Sergeant, what can I do for you?"

The Sergeant licked his lips before he spoke. "A call came for you while you were out, sir. It was from Erin Strauss of the FBI. She asked to speak with you but I told her you were out of the office."

Brandeis shook his head. His day just got a lot worse. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, sir. But she wants you to call her back. She told me to tell you it wasn't a request."

"I'll handle it, Sergeant. Thank you." He waited until the young man closed the door. He would do his best to avoid Erin Strauss for as long as he was able. "Dave, it's only been one day, but I hope you have something good to tell me." Brandeis picked up his receiver, pressed the buttons on his phone, and waited.

* * *

Erin Strauss stood outside the mahogany door of the office of the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She took in and let out a deep breath, steadying herself, knocked on the door, and waited until permission to enter was given. She opened the door and walked in the office. The Director looked up from his paperwork as Strauss entered. He put down his pen and looked at the woman. "Come in, Erin," he said giving Strauss no clue as to why he wanted to see her. "Thank you for coming so promptly. Please have a seat. What we need to discuss won't take long."

Strauss took a seat facing the Director's desk and waited. He folded his hands on top of the paperwork and looked at the woman. He was quite aware of the woman's dislike for Aaron Hotchner and his team, but up until now he stayed out of things. It was best if he let Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner handle things. But now with Hotchner dead, the Director felt the man's team was vulnerable and that Strauss would find a way to take advantage.

"What did you wish to see me about, sir?"

"First, Erin, let me again offer my condolences on the death of Agent Hotchner. He was a good man." He pyramided his fingers in front of him, elbows on the desk.

"Thank you, sir. Agent Hotchner's death is the Bureau's and the BAU's loss."

"Has there been any new developments in the investigation into what happened?"

Strauss paused. She could tell him about her suspicions of Hotchner doing something illegal, but she had no proof of anything. So, she decided to keep mum about it for now. "No, sir, there's been nothing so far. But I placed a call to the lead detective and am waiting for him to get back to me with an update."

"Good. I expect to be kept apprised. Erin, I realize you and Agent Hotchner had rather a, how should I say, stormy relationship the entire time he's been with the Bureau. And although I don't know why, I would think his untimely death, and those responsible for his death, would take priority over any animosity you may still harbor toward him."

"Sir, I can assure you…" The Director held up his hand stopping her.

"Animosity toward Hotchner does no good at this point for an agent who devoted his life to the Bureau. Or to be remembered as anything but a loyal and dedicated agent who devoted his life to putting criminals behind bars. Anything less would serve no purpose at this point. I hope I've made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. _Damn you, David Rossi!_

"No. That was all."

"Yes, sir." Strauss slowly got up from her seat and left the office. She was now positive David Rossi was the reason she had been summoned to the Director's office. And if Rossi contacted the Director of the Bureau, to her at least, it confirmed that Hotchner had been involved in something illegal. It also confirmed that Rossi probably was aware of what it was, and so was the team. All she needed now was to get the proof and present it to the Director. He would then have to agree that the Unit Chief he just defended, was dirty, and so were those under him.

* * *

Rossi looked at the caller ID on his cell before he answered the call. "Carl, I'm surprised to hear from you this soon. What's wrong?" He listened as the detective explained what had transpired and about Strauss's phone call. Rossi glanced sideways at Morgan as he continued listening. Morgan's eyes narrowed. He and Rossi were at JJ and Will's house with Prentiss and Reid. "Stall Strauss as long as you can, Carl. I realize it's asking a lot of you and I apologize. I've set something in motion which may stop Strauss in her tracks. Also, we may have a suspect for you. Name is Beth Clemmons. We suspect she was stalking Hotch. I'll tell you later what we've found. Meet me after work at my home. About seven this evening. Thanks. Goodbye." He replaced the cell in his pocket.

"What did your friend have to say?" asked Will.

"There was over one million dollars in the safe deposit box rented under Aaron's name." There were whistles by Will and Morgan. "Carl is also waiting for a sample of Aaron's handwriting from the Bureau to compare with that in the ledger. Once they compare the handwriting, it's possible the shit's gonna hit the fan and fast."

"What about Strauss?" asked JJ tossing several strands of her blond hair over her shoulder.

"The Director will have a talk with her today. Tomorrow, I will pay Erin a little visit if only to make certain she understands what will happen if she persists in her vendetta against Aaron." Rossi looked at LaMontagne. "Will, you still want to help us?"

The former New Orleans detective wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulders and squeezed while keeping his eyes on the older man. "Just tell me what you need me to do," he told Rossi in his slow southern drawl. "Agent Hotchner was a good man who didn't deserve what was done to 'im. I want to help any way I can." Rossi smiled.

"We need you to check out Beth Clemmons for us," he said. "Right now she's our only suspect."

"Garcia discovered she moved from New York to Virginia shortly before Hotch and Haley separated," Morgan continued. "She also checked the surveillance tape outside the building, and discovered Beth's car following Hotch's when he left work the day before he died."

"Of course she bases everything on coincidence," Rossi added. He then proceeded to update the others on what Beth said during the interview with him and Morgan. He and Morgan saw anger in the faces of Prentiss, JJ, and Will.

"That bitch!" Prentiss hissed. "I knew there was something off about her when she invited herself when we were all together that night in the bar."

JJ nodded. "We should have noticed something from the way Hotch acted when she showed up unexpectedly. But being the gentleman he was, he didn't say anything, and just put up with her being there."

"But you could tell he wasn't happy to see her," Morgan added. He shook his head. "I just wish he would have come to us. We might have been able to do something before she killed him."

"Morgan, we're not sure yet if she killed Aaron," Rossi reminded him. "In fact, we don't know yet if she's guilty of anything." Morgan just shook his head.

"But to go so far as to infer that she and Hotch slept together whenever Haley and Jack were away is totally delusional," said Emily.

"Besides, we all know there's no way Hotch would ever do that while trying to save his marriage," said Morgan. "He just wouldn't."

"You believe she killed Hotch because he rejected her advances, Rossi?" asked JJ.

"I'm not sure, JJ," Rossi's eyebrows knitted together. "On the one hand I could say she did. If she poisoned him with the intent on killing him and failing, it's not a stretch to think she tried again and succeeded. But on the other hand, we have no proof she's anything more than delusional and a bitch."

JJ shook her head and looked at Rossi. "You said she claimed she cooked dinner for Hotch the nights she was in his house. Do you think she poisoned him when she did?"

Rossi nodded. "I do. But I don't believe she cooked for him any more than I believe everything else she said. But if she did poison Aaron, then we need to find out how she did it. "

"My guess?" said Morgan. "She must've gotten into his house when nobody was home, and tampered with something she somehow knew only Hotch ate, drank, or used." The others agreed.

"Sounds like a real sick puppy if you ask me," Will drawled. He shifted in his seat. "Is there anything else I need to know about this Beth Clemmons?"

"Come to my house this evening," Rossi said to Will. "We're gonna be meeting there and I'll introduce you to Detective Carl Brandeis. I'll also have a file with everything we've uncovered about Beth for you. At the same time you're investigating Beth Clemmons, you can also be our intermediary between the locals and us. This way we can find out what the police know while at the same time, we appear to be staying out of the investigation."

"And hopefully keep one step ahead of Strauss," Prentiss reminded them. "As you said, Rossi, once Detective Brandeis finds the handwriting matches, the shit's probably gonna hit the fan fast. Strauss will destroy Hotch's memory and reputation and then come after us."

JJ shook her head. "And if she manages to turn the Director's head with the lies, we're all gonna be up shit's creek." She sighed. "What about Garcia?"

Morgan smiled. "I'll make sure baby girl joins us later as well." He ground his lower jaw. "I still can't get over Strauss thinking Penelope could be duped enough to give dirt on Hotch. If I had been there…"

"If you had been there," Rossi eyed the black agent. "We would be bailing you out of jail and you'd be fired."

Morgan smirked. "Yeah, you're probably right, Rossi. But at least Strauss would be out of the picture."

JJ ran her hands up and down her thighs. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Anybody up for pizza?"

Morgan looked back at Reid who up until now, had been strangely quiet while seated in a corner of the room beside a table with the lamp lit. He had been studying the signature on the index card, and on the safe deposit box application with a magnifying glass, going back and forth, tuning out everything and everybody.

Hey, Reid," Morgan called out. "You want pizza?" The young agent didn't respond or even look up, his concentration was that intense.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Morgan shouted a bit louder. This time, Reid looked up.

"Huh?" Reid asked, seeming surprised somebody called out to him. "What?"

"JJ asked if you want pizza?" Rossi asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Sure. Fine," Spencer replied turning back to what he was doing.

Morgan got to his feet and walked over to where Reid sat. He looked at what had consumed so much of his friend's time. "Reid, you've been studying that safe deposit application and index card since we've been here. Give it a rest."

"I can't," Reid said, his eyes taking on a look of excitement that didn't escape Morgan's eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I think I've found something that could prove Hotch did not apply for this safe deposit box."

Morgan's eyes narrowed as the others joined them and gathered around Reid.

"What did you find?" asked Prentiss looking over Reid's right shoulder. "Both signatures look the same to me." She didn't doubt Reid had found something that could prove Hotch hadn't rented the safe deposit box. But to her, and she knew to the others as well, whatever it was was not obvious.

Reid looked at her and handed her the magnifying glass. He made sure the card and application were still side-by-side. Getting up from his chair, he motioned for Prentiss to take his place, and first examine the index card. After she did, he then urged her to examine the application. Still confused, Prentiss looked up at Reid.

"What?" Prentiss asked, obvious confusion clear on her face.

"Don't you see it?" Reid asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-New Problems and What Reid Found**

"Don't you see it, Emily?" Reid reiterated excitedly.

"Apparently not," was her reply. "Why don't you explain what you found to the rest of us."

Reid motioned for Prentiss to get up so he could sit down again. Once seated, he took the magnifying glass from her, and resumed looking closely at the handwriting on both the application and index card.

"It's not that easy to see," Reid explained. "You have to look very close to find what I'm talking about, Emily. But if you do, you can make out the outline of Hotch's signature written in pencil on the application with the ink over it. Whoever filled out this application wasn't too confident with forging Hotch's signature. He wrote it out in pencil first, then wrote over it with ink." He looked at the others. "There would be no need for Hotch to do that."

A slow smile appeared on Rossi's face. "But there would be if somebody was trying to forge Aaron's handwriting."

"Exactly."

The older man gripped the younger agent's shoulder. "Great work, Reid. This proves that Aaron did not apply for that safe deposit box."

"And since he didn't…" Will smiled with an arm around his wife's waist. "…there's no way he'd be the one who deposited that million dollars."

Rossi smirked looking at Will. "You got it."

But Morgan was still worried and his face mirrored his concern. "I agree it's a break for us, Rossi. But is it gonna be enough to convince your friend, Carl Brandeis?"

Rossi pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around himself. "I grant you we need more evidence, Derek. But hopefully this will convince Detective Brandeis to consider the possibility of Aaron having been set up by somebody who wanted to make him look dirty."

"Somebody like Beth Clemmons," JJ sneered.

"Emily, what's troubling you?" asked a concerned Rossi seeing the brunette's face.

Prentiss let out a deep breath. "When are we going to tell Haley everything? I mean, she has no idea why Hotch was killed. Don't you think she has a right to know what we know?"

Rossi sighed. "I understand what you're saying. And I would like nothing better than to tell her. But we need more than somebody trying to forge Aaron's handwriting. That by itself isn't enough."

"Can we at least warn her about Beth?" asked Will. "I mean, if she's the one who murdered Hotch, might she not go after Haley or Jack next?" The others all exchanged troubled looks. The agents admitted Will had brought up something they had never considered.

"Will's right, Rossi," Morgan agreed. "Beth is delusional enough to go after Haley or Jack. Especially as she blames Haley for Hotch's death."

Rossi nodded. "I agree. JJ, you and Emily pay Haley a visit. She and Jack are staying with her sister. Also, make sure to alert Jessica of the danger as well. There's no telling who Beth might go after next."

"We'll head out now," JJ replied as she walked away from Will to grab her jacket while Prentiss waited at the front door. As the blond started toward the front door, her cell phone rang. With a weary sigh, JJ removed her cell from the pocket of her jacket. "Hello?" Her face became angry. "You can't print that!" she shouted into the phone. "There's no truth to that accusation whatsoever! Look, Dan, we've known each other for several years, and I'm asking you as a favor to hold off on the story. If you agree, the BAU will give you an exclusive once the case is solved." Her face darkened. "Aren't you even worried you will be damaging an innocent man's career and reputation? Not to mention embarrass his family?" JJ ground her lower jaw. "Then let me make this simple so even you can understand. You print that story and our friendship is over, Dan. Hello? Hello!" Hearing only the dial tone, JJ felt like throwing the phone across the room. " Damn!" She bit her lower lip as tears formed in her eyes.

"JJ?" asked Will. "What was that all about?"

The blond turned and faced her friends; tears were running down her cheeks. "That was Dan Laramie."

"The reporter?" asked Rossi. He didn't like where this was heading.

"Yeah. Somebody in the police department leaked information about the drugs, money, and Hotch, Rossi. He refuses to hold off on the story and said it's gonna run in tomorrow's paper front page."

"Damn!" the older man swore under his breath as Will went to comfort his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I tried to get him to hold off but he hung up on me. I'm so sorry. This will ruin everything Hotch stands for and has done," JJ stammered.

"It's not your fault, Cheri. We all understood that information couldn't stay hidden for long. Main thing now is to find enough proof that Hotch was framed and who killed him. And once we do, we'll make that paper print a retraction and an apology." He looked at Rossi. "Right, Dave?"

"Absolutely," Rossi agreed. "And Will's right, JJ. You didn't do anything wrong." He let out a deep breath and reached into his jacket for his cell phone. "Emily, you go talk to Haley. Reid, go with her. And you'd better tell her what will be in the paper tomorrow so she's prepared. My guess? The paper's probably gonna be calling for Haley's and Jessica's reactions before they run the story if they haven't already."

"I can go with Emily, Rossi. I'm all right," JJ assured him.

"You sure?" asked the older man. "I can just as easy send Reid with Prentiss."

JJ smiled and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sure. Besides, I need some fresh air."

Rossi nodded. "Okay. You and Prentiss go ahead."

"What about Strauss?" asked Reid looking at the older man. "The moment she reads that story…"

"I hear what you're saying. The paper will probably contact her to get her and the Bureau's response. Regardless, she'll make sure Aaron's reputation and career are not only destroyed, but she'll then come after us before we can find out who's responsible." He pressed several buttons on his phone and put it to his ear. "John? Dave Rossi. Listen, there's something you need to hear and I'd rather it come from me. But I don't want to discuss it over the phone. I can be at your office in about an hour or less. Fine. Oh, and John, you're probably going to hear from Erin or the press if you haven't already. All I ask is that before you form an opinion, you listen to what I have to say. Thank you. I'm on my way." Disconnecting the call, Rossi scrolled down his list until he came to Garcia's name. He pressed speed dial and waited.

"You have reached the office of the all-knowing Oracle, Penelope Garcia, Agent Rossi. Speak and be heard."

"Garcia, can you access Strauss' inter-office phone system and see if there have been any calls left on her voice mail or that she received in the last, say, forty-five minutes?"

"I'm offended. What kind of question is that to ask the Oracle. Of course I can. But what…"

"It's important and about Hotch," Rossi interjected.

"I'm on it." Garcia's fingers flew over her keyboard. "Checking…checking…no, sir. There have been no calls left on her voice mail. Oh dear God."

"What is it, Penelope?"

"There was a call from a reporter that Strauss answered when it came into her office. It didn't last long though." Garcia heard a frustrated sigh on the other end of the phone. "Sir, what's happened? What's this about Hotch?" She listened in horror as Rossi explained about the reporter's phone call to JJ and about the story running into the next day's paper. "Oh dear lord," the tech analyst sighed. "Tell me you have the name of who leaked the information about the drugs and the money being connected to Hotch. Give me his name and I will ruin him."

"We don't have a name yet, Penelope," Rossi explained. "But I'm sure as hell gonna find out. And when I do…"

"Sir, promise me when you do, you'll leave some of him for me to destroy. But if you don't, I can tell you where to hide the body so it'll never be found ever."

"Thanks, kitten. Listen, keep monitoring the inter-office phone system just in case."

"Consider it done, sir. And if there are?"

Rossi let out a deep breath. "Try and block 'em if you can. But don't get yourself caught, okay?"

"Have no fear. An Oracle knows how to be discreet. Sir, are we meeting tonight at your place?"

"Yes. Be there at seven."

"Roger. Over and out." Garcia disconnected the call.

Rossi looked at the others. "Strauss already knows," he explained. There were groans.

"Garcia said a reporter called her office apparently to get her and the Bureau's response to the story." There were more groans and murmurs from the others. He looked at JJ and Prentiss. "Get going you two."

Emily looked at JJ as she headed out of the door with the blond behind her. Once the door closed, Rossi dialed another number. "Carl? David Rossi. Listen, we've got a huge problem. Somebody in your department leaked the information about the drugs and the money being connected to Hotch. The story's gonna run in tomorrow's paper, and Strauss has already been contacted. I understand you didn't leak it, Carl. But can you find out who? Thanks. Oh, and we're still meeting tonight as planned. Bye." Rossi disconnected the call and shoved the cell back in his jacket. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket. "I'm gonna visit the Director and hopefully quash this thing before it gets too much out of hand and the damage to Hotch becomes irreversible. And then I'm going to pay Strauss a visit today instead of tomorrow. Afterward, I'm gonna head home and get some rest until later when you guys come over the house. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, man," Morgan said echoing the sentiments of the others. After Rossi left, Morgan ran a hand over his bald head and faced Reid and Will. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Will shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms over his chest. "Nothing we can do," he said in his slow Southern drawl. "But until then, why don't you tell me anything else you can about Beth Clemmons and her connection to Aaron Hotchner."

* * *

Erin Strauss slammed the receiver down for what had to be the fourth time in the past forty-five minutes. _Damn reporters, _she thought. A slow smile appeared despite the harassment by the press wanting the Bureau's reaction to the breaking story about Hotchner.

"So you're not the great man of integrity everybody said you were, were you, Aaron," she smirked. She always suspected he had been hiding something, but never in her wildest imagination did she think he was dealing drugs. She needed to discuss this with the Director and see how he wanted to handle the situation. After all, she had no proof personally. But the informant said the police had the heroin, the ledger in Hotchner's own handwriting, and a safe deposit box rented by him. Also, a large sum of cash totaling over one million dollars was in the box. To Strauss, that was all the proof she needed that the great Aaron Hotchner was not only dirty, but a liar and a drug dealer. A serene smile crossed her face. She finally had the proof she had always craved against Hotchner to bring him down; and the fact that she had to wait until he was dead didn't matter. She could now once and for all, crush the legend that was Aaron Hotchner and conduct her investigation into his team to find out what they knew. With luck, she could fire all of them, and possibly have them arrested for participation in illegal activities, or concealment of them at least. The very idea made her almost giddy.

But more than anything, she would get to wipe that smug smile off the face of one David Rossi. For once, Rossi would not to be able to defend his 'good friend' against the evidence the police had gathered. In fact, it wouldn't surprise Strauss at all if Rossi, being Hotchner's close friend, was somehow involved in the man's illegal activity. Maybe even covered for the man. Regardless, she would continue conducting her own investigation no matter what. But first, she must report what she learned to the Director and get his input how best to protect the Bureau from the fallout which was sure to come. She picked up the receiver and started to phone the Director and ask for an immediate appointment, but paused and hung up the receiver instead. No, she would not phone him. It would be better if she simply went to his office directly and insisted on an immediate meeting. She got up from her chair, left her office, and headed for the elevator.

She waited impatiently for the elevator's arrival, and became more impatient as the elevator seemed to stop at nearly every floor before arriving at its destination. The doors hissed open, and she stepped into the hallway only to come face-to-face with the last person she expected to meet: David Rossi. He smirked when he saw Strauss, well aware of where she was going.

"I was just thinking of you, Erin," Rossi said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you were," Strauss glared at the man. "You might want to know I received a call from the police. Seems there is a development in the investigation."

"Really?" Rossi arched an eyebrow. "And what might this development be may I ask?"

Strauss smirked. "Don't play dumb with me, David. I'm sure you were aware of Agent Hotchner's drug dealing. Wouldn't surprise me if you and your entire team took part in his illegal activities. Or at least covered for him. Regardless, the man was an embarrassment to the Bureau."

"Careful, Erin. Somebody might think you have a grudge against Aaron."

"Oh I have more than a grudge. I now have irrefutable proof of Agent Hotchner's illicit activity. And I intend to inform the Director of the black mark Agent Hotchner has placed on the Bureau. The man was a disgrace to not only the Bureau, but to the BAU. And I intend to have every case he and his team worked thoroughly investigated, especially those involving drugs. And when I am finished, you, Agent Hotchner, and his entire team will face the severest consequences." She looked down her nose at Rossi and started to pass him. She was in a hurry to see the Director. "Face it, David, it's obvious you didn't know Agent Hotchner as well as you thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet with the Director about how best to protect the Bureau from this mess brought upon it by a dirty agent. A dirty agent who, I might add, was brought into the Bureau and the BAU by you and Jason Gideon." She chuckled seeing Rossi's face.

But Rossi's expression did not change; he remained perfectly calm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Erin."

Strauss turned and faced the older man again, folding her arms. She glared at him. "Oh? And why not?"

This time Rossi chuckled. "Y'see, Erin. The Director and I just had a nice chat about all of this. He doesn't believe any of these accusations against Aaron anymore than the team does. So, if you are still planning to go in there and tell him what you were told by the police, then you are going to have to explain how this all took place under your watch."

"Are you threatening me?" Strauss hissed. She stood her ground, but Rossi could see he had gotten her complete attention. He noticed her face had turned waxy.

"Not at all. I just want to point out that you will be hanging yourself in the process. See, the Director will want you to explain how this happened without your knowledge. Afterall, Aaron was your subordinate. And telling him 'I didn't know' won't work." Strauss' face paled as the ramifications of what Rossi explained hit home with the woman. "Y'see, even if you can convince the Director you didn't know anything, the implications, whispers, and innuendos will still be there. Then _you_ will become the liability to the Bureau. And how long do you think you will last here after that, Erin? A week? Maybe." He smiled. "Just remember this. If you decide to bring Aaron and the team down, you go right ahead. But keep in mind, it only takes a few pieces of paper to have you taken down with the rest of us if you persist. Then again, I would enjoy having you for company at the bottom." Pressing the button for the elevator, the doors hissed open and Rossi stepped inside, but stopped the door from closing with his hand. A smug grin appeared. "Enjoy your day, Erin." He dropped his hand and the doors closed.

Strauss stood where she was staring at the closed elevator doors. She suddenly wasn't so eager to meet with the Director anymore._ Damn you, David Rossi!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know nothing about whether or not a newspaper can be stopped legally from publishing a story, so I am going to use my imagination. And as a fellow writer told me, this is fan fiction.**

**Chapter 11-Haley's Interview and Rossi's** **Request**

After leaving the BAU, David Rossi sat in his vehicle in the parking lot of the FBI building. Now that he had diffused Strauss' plan, he would need Garcia's help for what he had in mind next. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed the tech's number.

"At your service, sir," Garcia said.

"Kitten, I need a huge favor from you."

"Ask away."

"The reporter who wrote the story about Hotch is Daniel Laramie. We need to try and stop that story from coming out in tomorrow's edition. To do that, we need to get an injunction in place. But we need time to get one. Can you access Laramie's computer?"

"I can crash his paper's entire system if you ask me nicely."

Rossi chuckled. "I just need you to work your magic. And I'm asking nicely."

"Anything for Hotch." Garcia's fingers flew over her keyboard while Rossi waited. "Done!" Garcia said cheerily after a few minutes.

"Do I dare ask what you did?"

"I went in and deleted the entire story, and anything connected to it from both Laramie's and the paper's computer systems. And then I did a thing."

"A thing? What thing?" Rossi wasn't sure he really wanted to find out.

"Well, sir, after I deleted the story, I sort of crashed their entire system. They won't be able to publish much less write anything for at least twenty-four hours. Is that enough time to get the injunction?"

Rossi smirked. "Garcia, you are a wonder. You just earned yourself two dozen red roses."

"Thank you, sir." Rossi imagined the tech analyst was blushing.

"I'll see you later this evening." Rossi disconnected the call and started the engine of his vehicle. He had one last task to carry out, and it required seeing a judge who owed him a favor.

* * *

JJ sat in the SUV staring quietly out the front passenger window as Prentiss drove, the brunette occasionally glancing at the blond. Her friend had been quiet since they left. She just wished JJ would talk to her about her feelings. Prentiss licked her lips.

"JJ? You okay?" It was a stupid question, but Prentiss needed to get the woman to talk to her. JJ didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window. "Please talk to me." Not getting an answer, Prentiss swallowed the lump in her throat. "I understand if you don't want to talk now. But I'm here for you when you're ready." She turned her full attention to the road again.

"It isn't right," JJ said without turning after a few minutes. She kept her eyes on the passing scenery outside the window.

Prentiss glanced at her. "What isn't right?"

"Hotch didn't deserve what happened to him. He doesn't deserve the story the newspaper is going to run about him in tomorrow's edition. Nor what Strauss will do to his reputation within the Bureau. But she is the president of the I hate Aaron Hotchner fan club. It just isn't fair, Em."

"No it's not. Hotch didn't, and doesn't, deserve any of this. But you can't blame yourself for what happened with that reporter. Dan Laramie is an ass."

JJ turned and looked at Prentiss with a small smile. "I let Hotch down, Em." She wiped at something in her eye. "He needed me to protect his reputation and I failed him. Now everybody will think Hotch was a drug dealer and a dirty agent. And all the good he's done for people will be destroyed."

"Trust me. Hotch would not blame you in any way, JJ. I know he wouldn't."

"You don't know that, Em."

"Yes I do. If he was with us right now, Hotch would say you cannot control what people do or say. You tried with Laramie, JJ. Trust me, Hotch knows you tried. And when all this is over, we will deal with Laramie."

JJ offered a brief smile at the brunette. She appreciated Emily trying to make her feel better over what she still considered her failure to protect Hotch.

"Also…" Prentiss continued. "Rossi will handle Strauss. And as far as that reporter goes, we'll force the paper to print a retraction and an apology after we prove Hotch innocent." She smiled at JJ. "And then we'll sic Garcia on Laramie." That got a chuckle out of JJ which, in turn, made Prentiss chuckle. "Feel better?"

JJ smiled. "A little. Thanks, Em."

"Anytime." Prentiss turned onto the block where Jessica Brooks lived and slowed down outside an average size red brick house. She parked outside the house, and she and JJ got out and approached the residence. They were surprised not to see any reporters camped outside, but that would change once the story broke. Prentiss knocked on the door and waited.

About a minute went by before the door cracked open and Haley Hotchner peered out warily. She looked relieved when she saw both agents and opened the door wider.

"I was afraid you were reporters," the woman said with a hand over her heart, a small smile on her face. "They've been calling all day." She stood aside and allowed both agents to enter before closing the door. "I finally took the phone off the hook. You can't believe the awful things they're saying about Aaron."

"We understand," JJ replied. "In fact, that's one of the things we need to talk to you and Jessica about, Haley. And we have more questions for you as well. Is your sister here by any chance?"

"She's upstairs with Jack." Haley looked from JJ to Emily. "What's wrong? Why do you need to speak with Jess?"

"How is Jack?" asked Prentiss.

Haley let out a deep breath. "He's not doing too well," she explained. "He keeps asking for Aaron. Jess and I both explained to him that his daddy's in heaven now. It breaks my heart listening to him cry himself to sleep since the funeral." Her lower lip trembled. "He pulls away from me and won't let me comfort him at all. He'd rather have Jess comfort him. I don't know what to do for him."

"He knows you love him," JJ advised her. "He'll come around once he fully understands what's happened to Hotch. Right now, all he understands is that his daddy's gone and he misses him."

"I just wish Aaron was here," said Haley. She took a deep breath. "I'll go upstairs and get Jess. Have a seat and I'll be right back." Haley hurried past the two women and up the stairs.

JJ and Emily exchanged looks.

"Poor Jack," JJ said. "I wish we could bring Hotch back to him."

"All we can do is make sure Beth pays for hurting that sweet little boy." Emily and JJ turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Haley, followed by her sister, coming down the stairs. Jessica warmly greeted the two agents.

"Haley said you wanted to speak with both of us," Jessica said. "Does it have anything to do with the phone calls we've been getting from a reporter?"

"Let's sit down and we can talk," Prentiss began as she led the way to the sofa followed by the others. They all sat down except JJ. She looked at Haley and Jessica.

"Is it okay if I visit with Jack while you talk with Emily?"

"He'd like that," Jessica said. "I understand all of you are trying to find out who murdered Aaron, but Jack's been asking why you guys haven't been to visit him since the funeral. And he misses Henry."

With a nod, JJ turned and hurried upstairs. As she did so, Prentiss faced Haley and Jessica. She really didn't want to bring up what she had to, but it needed to be done.

"Do you have time to answer a few questions, Haley?" she asked.

Haley let out a deep breath. "I guess so." For a moment, there was a flicker of something in the woman's eyes that Prentiss saw. But it was gone so quickly that she wasn't sure she had really seen it.

Emily looked at Jessica. "I'd like to speak with your sister alone right now if it's all right?"

Jessica smiled. "I'd like to stay if you don't mind. I might be able to offer something to your questions." Prentiss shrugged.

"What I have to ask will not be easy for you, Haley, but I have to ask." She paused and licked her lips. "When you and Hotch were separated, did he ever date other women? Or you other men?"

While Haley remained silent, Jessica became angry at what Prentiss was inferring, and was about to open her mouth, but her sister stopped her with one word.

"Yes." Haley hung her head while Jessica gripped her hand which lay in her lap.

"You never told me, sis," Jessica said.

"It wasn't me, Jess. I could never bring myself to go out with another man except Aaron. Besides, I had to concentrate on Jack. But Aaron told me about a woman he had met one time, but there was something about her that troubled him, so he did his best to avoid her."

"You never told me Aaron met a woman," said Jessica, surprised. Haley nodded her head.

What was it about her that troubled him?" asked Prentiss, eyes narrowed.

Haley rubbed her forehead and sighed. "He told me she had approached him in a bar where he had been drinking. A lot I guess. She bought him dinner and drove him home as he told me he was quite drunk. He said she uh…she…called him the next morning asking if he was all right. That's when she told him how fantastic he was in bed despite being drunk. He was horrified because he didn't remember anything from that night, and we were trying to work out our problems. I believed Aaron because he would never knowingly cheat on me and our marriage even if we were separated. He just wouldn't. But she kept calling him. Every day she called Aaron wanting to meet with him." She bowed her head.

To Emily, based on what Morgan and Rossi had explained about their interview with Beth, it sounded like something she would do.

"What else did Hotch tell you?" asked Emily. Something was troubling her although she had no idea what.

"He apologized and blamed it on having too much to drink that night. He also apologized for the harassment by her. I told him I didn't believe what she had said because I know the kind of man he was. He promised he would stop her phone calls."

"And did he?" Prentiss asked, eyes focused exclusively on the young widow. "Stop her calls I mean."

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat and chewed her lower lip. "No. I found out while Jack and I were visiting my parents for a week, she had come to the house to see Aaron because he wouldn't return her calls." Haley closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her voice trembled. "I was so angry when I found out that I told him he needed to do something about her because she was obviously obsessing over him, and could be dangerous. And I worried she might come after Jack."

Emily's face was impassive. "What did Hotch do? Did he get a restraining order against this woman?"

Haley looked up this time. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "He wanted to try one last time to convince her to stop her harassment and leave him alone. If he couldn't, he promised to get the order of protection. He telephoned her in my presence and told her he was devoted to his family, was not interested in having a relationship with her, and to stop calling him. And if she refused and continued to harass him, he would get an order of protection against her. I could hear her screaming at him over the phone."

"Did he get the order of protection anyway?"

Haley shook her head. "No. After Aaron warned her, the calls to the house stopped. Aaron never heard from her again, so we assumed she had finally gotten the message and gave up calling. I just never thought…" She let out a deep breath and tried to collect herself.

"What?" asked Prentiss.

"That she would kill Aaron because he rejected seeing her. But I don't understand about the drugs and the money. Do you think she got into our house again and planted the drugs and the other things to set Aaron up before she killed him?"

"Excuse me. Did you just say again?"

Haley nodded. "The week before Aaron became ill with the flu, he and I took Jack to the movies and then went out for dinner. When we returned home, I told Aaron it felt like somebody had been in our house. He checked everywhere but didn't find anything out of place or tampered with, so I brushed it off as paranoia on my part. Then a week later, Aaron became so ill from the flu, I feared I would lose him. But fortunately he pulled through and got better. It made me again wonder if somebody had got into our house and did something that made him so ill. But his doctor assured me he just had a bad case of the flu so I let it drop.

Emily simply nodded. _Hotch probably ordered the doctor not to tell Haley he had been poisoned._

"It was not the flu," Prentiss explained grimly. "Hotch had been poisoned with arsenic. But we don't yet know how."

"Oh My God," Haley echoed. "Arsenic? Are you sure?" Jessica gasped with horror.

"Yes. Hotch didn't want you to know so he kept it to himself, and had the doctor tell you it was the flu. I'm sorry."

Haley sobbed openly. "I just know she killed him."

Prentiss placed a hand on Haley's arm while Jessica grabbed and held her sister's hand. It was obvious to the agent Hotch's widow was falling apart. She hated Beth more now than before after hearing what the woman did to Hotch. Emily decided to change her line of questioning.

"Jessica, what did the reporter tell you when he called?" she asked.

Jessica sighed. "He kept asking for our opinion on a story his paper was going to publish tomorrow. A story saying the police had proof that Aaron was dealing drugs and that's what got him killed. Emily, Aaron would never do anything like that. How can they write lies like that about him?"

Prentiss let out a deep breath. _Here goes._ "The team is investigating Hotch's death even though we were ordered not to get involved. When we checked his gun safe, we found heroin inside along with a ledger in Hotch's handwriting, and a key to a safe deposit box. We also found a slip of paper with a box number and the name of a bank written on it also in Hotch's handwriting. When we checked with the bank, the box in question contained over one million dollars in cash." She waited to see their reactions.

Jessica put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. But Haley looked as if she was not surprised which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Haley?" asked Prentiss. "Don't tell me you believe that trash?"

"Of course not. Like Jess said, Aaron would never get involved with drugs. He just wouldn't. But…." She didn't finish.

"But what? You either believe the lies or you don't."

"I don't mean to give that impression. It's just that the last few months of his life, Aaron began to change and became secretive. Whenever I asked him what was wrong, he'd say it was nothing or deny anything was wrong. But I didn't believe him."

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Jessica staring at her sister.

"I'm saying Aaron was hiding something from me the last few months of his life but he never would tell me what." She turned to Prentiss. "At work, he was his usual self I'm sure. All of you are profilers after all. But when he got home, he became quiet and almost withdrawn except for when he was with Jack. I didn't know what to make of the change in him."

Prentiss nodded. _Hotch probably didn't want her to know Beth was trying to kill him. _"Haley, we don't believe Hotch dealt drugs. Somebody set it up to make it look like he that's why he was killed. So far, Reid has discovered the handwriting on the safe deposit box application is not Hotch's, but a very good forgery. Haley, can you think of anybody who had a grudge against Hotch or you? Maybe somebody you might have noticed who appeared a little off."

"You don't think Aaron's death was job-related?" asked Jessica.

"It's possible," said Emily. "But we don't think so. From the level of violence done to Hotch, we believe it was personal." Jessica gasped.

"What do you mean by off?" asked Haley.

"I mean somebody who might have seemed a little strange around you, or who you were a little afraid of?"

Haley shook her head. "We always got along with everybody in our neighborhood." She chuckled. "A few of the neighbors who knew where Aaron worked told him they felt safer knowing an FBI agent lived amongst them." Emily smiled at her words.

"Emily, what do we do about that story coming out in the paper about Aaron? This is going to ruin his reputation completely."

Prentiss didn't want to get the woman's hopes up, but didn't want to scare her either. "We're gonna try to keep it from being printed if we can. And Rossi will handle our Section Chief if she tries to use this to ruin Hotch's reputation within the Bureau and the BAU. But we just wanted to warn both of you of the possibility of a story being printed about Hotch involving drugs. We wanted you both to be ready for the repercussions should the story come out. I won't kid you. It won't be pleasant. But once we have more proof Hotch was set up, we'll demand a retraction and an apology."

"If things become too bad," Jessica looked at both women. "I suppose we can always go to our parents in Philadelphia until this mess is over. We have to do what's right to protect Jack."

Haley rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "Do you have anymore questions for me? I really need to check on Jack and then lay down for awhile."

"Of course. I just have one more question," said Prentiss. Her mind was spinning from what she had been told. "The woman who harassed Hotch. Did he ever tell you her name?"

Haley let out a deep breath and looked the brunette in the eyes. "Beth," she said. "Beth Clemmons."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this update is late. Due to arthritis, my left hand cramps a lot. Sometimes I have to stop typing for a few days, or type one-handed. Also ran into a slight case of writer's block combined with not being able to get this chapter the way I want it. However, I will try and put these updates out as often as I can. Also, I have problems writing small children's dialogue.**

**Chapter 12-Dream or Reality?**

As they pulled away from the Brooks' house, Emily repeated what she had learned from Haley and Jessica. JJ's eyes narrowed as she processed what the brunette told her.

"So Hotch didn't file a restraining order against Beth?" she asked.

"No. Haley said he wanted to try one last time to convince Beth to stop calling him. And apparently she did after Hotch threatened to file an order of protection against her. So he didn't. But then a few weeks later, he was hospitalized with a bad case of the flu."

"Which we now know was really arsenic poisoning."

Emily let out a deep breath. "I wonder if Hotch ever found out what Beth tampered with that made him so ill? And why didn't Haley and Jack become ill as well? Why only Hotch?"

JJ looked at the brunette and shrugged. "Beth probably tampered with something she was certain only Hotch used."

Emily glanced at the blond. "But that would mean she would have to have been in their home or stalking them."

JJ shook her head. "Sounds as if Beth Clemmons might be more clever than we gave her credit for."

"Agreed. But if she killed Hotch, she won't get away with it." Emily saw a concerned look on the blond's face. The woman seemed troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," JJ replied. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Em, there's something going on with Jack. And it's more than him just missing his father."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't put my finger on it exactly. I mean, when I walked into his room, he hugged me and gave me a kiss. He then asked why we haven't been to see him since his daddy went to heaven."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him how sorry we were we haven't stopped by. And that we were trying to find who hurt his daddy. He seemed to understand. At least he said he did." She smiled slightly. "I promised him I would bring Henry over for a play date soon. That seemed to get a smile out of him."

"I'm glad." Prentiss shook her head. "That poor little boy. Hotch was his hero."

"I know," JJ replied. "But there's more."

"Is something wrong with Jack?"

"When I started to leave and return downstairs, I told him I would have his mother come upstairs. He became hysterical and begged me not to get her. He asked to have his aunt come upstairs instead." JJ's eyes narrowed as she looked at Prentiss. "He acts as if he's afraid of his mother."

Prentiss looked at JJ, concerned. "Why should Jack be afraid of his own mother? That doesn't make any sense. Did you ask him if he was afraid of Haley?"

"Of course I did. All he would tell me is he didn't want to talk about it."

"Huh. That is weird. Maybe he's acting out as his way of dealing with Hotch's death."

"I'm not sure, Em. Perhaps I'm seeing it differently being I'm a mother myself now. But I just can't help thinking Jack is reacting to more than just Hotch's death."

* * *

Jessica knocked on the closed door of her nephew. "Jack? It's Aunt Jess. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," came Jack's seemingly bored reply. He didn't bother to acknowledge his aunt as she opened the door.

Jess found her nephew sitting on the floor playing with two miniature toy figures, one in each hand. He pretended to have them engaged in a fight. Jess closed the door behind her, and knelt in front of her nephew whom she loved dearly. She gently stroked his hair but the child seemed oblivious to the action.

"Jack, you didn't each much at breakfast. Would you like me to make you a snack?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I understand, sweetie. But you need to eat or you'll get sick."

"If I get sick, will daddy come back and make me better?" The boy looked at Jess with his puppy-dog eyes which broke Jess's heart. She ran a hand over the boy's hair and smiled sadly.

"Your daddy is in heaven, honey. And as much as he would want to be here, he can't be. But he would be very unhappy about you not eating." Jack ignored his aunt and turned his concentration back to the toy figures. Jess watched with concern. Instead of play fighting as usual, Jack appeared to have the figures involved in a serious battle tinged with anger on his part.

"Who are these guys, Jack?" Jess hoped to engage her nephew into talking to her. Jack had become so withdrawn and quiet since his father's death. Jessica could only hope that her nephew would soon come out of his depression. She knew it would take time for the boy to accept the loss of his father. She would give him all the time and love she had. But for the life of her, she couldn't understand why her nephew acted with ambivalence towards his mother.

"Jack?"

Jack held up one figure who appeared to be a woman in a nurse's uniform. "This is mommy," he said, not looking at Jessica. He held up the other, a male soldier. "And this is daddy. They're fighting."

Jessica's eyes narrowed at Jack's words. This was the first she had heard about this. "Honey, did mommy and daddy fight often?"

Jack didn't answer. He just shrugged his shoulders. Jessica decided to probe a bit more.

"Honey, are you sure mommy and daddy were fighting? I mean, sometimes adults speak in loud voices and it sounds like they're fighting."

Jack shook his head. "I was 'pose to be sleeping, but I heard noises and woke up 'cause I gots scared. I started downstairs and mommy was yelling at daddy. They didn't see me 'cause I stayed real quiet. I sat on the top steps. They were yelling at each other and I gots scared."

"What was mommy yelling about?" she asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't make out the words, but mommy said something about a 'vorce." Jack looked up at his aunt. "Aunt Jess, what's a 'vorce?"

"Honey, you mean divorce. Is that what you heard mommy tell daddy?"

"That's what I said. She asked for a 'vorce."

Suddenly, Jack took the female nurse and knocked the male soldier under the bed. Jessica's eyes narrowed with concerned.

"Jack, what happened between mommy and daddy?" She was afraid of the answer she would get.

"Mommy hit daddy," was all Jack said. Tears began running down his cheeks and his lip trembled. Jessica wrapped her arms around her nephew and held him close, resting her chin on top of his head. He wrapped his short arms around her waist and buried his small face in her chest.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so, so sorry," Jessica said over and over as she rocked her nephew back and forth as he sobbed, all the time rubbing his back. She promised herself she would ask her sister about what Jack had said, and why Haley didn't tell her.

* * *

Reid stretched out his lanky form on the sofa in the LaMontagne's living room. Will was upstairs with Henry; both taking a nap. So Reid thought he should as well. Afterall, they would all have another long night ahead of them. Reid found himself restless, tossing and turning on the sofa as his tired body tried to rest. Unable to sleep, Reid sat up on the sofa, leaned his head back, and let out a deep breath. He closed his eyes. "Hotch…" he murmured. "You have no idea how much we miss you. How much I miss you." He wiped at both eyes. The last thing he wanted was for somebody to catch him crying.

"You okay, Reid?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah," he said as he turned to see who spoke. "I just…" He didn't finish as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Seated beside him was Aaron Hotchner dressed in a dark blue suit with a matching tie and white shirt. Reid closed his eyes and shook his head. This had to be his imagination playing tricks on his exhausted mind. To see a deceased person talking to him was statistically impossible. He was positive when he opened his eyes again, he would find he was alone. Reid slowly opened his eyes only to find Hotch still sat beside him with a small grin on his handsome face. "Hotch? Is it really you?"

Hotch's grin became a full smile as he looked at the young agent. "How are you, Reid?"

"No," Reid got to his feet and began to pace back and forth with nervous energy. "This is not happening. There are no such things as ghosts. It is scientifically impossible. A person cannot come back from the dead. You're not here. You're not real." He looked again and Hotch sat there quietly with that familiar stoic look on his face. "I'm imagining you, that's all. You're a figment of my overtired mind."

"Reid, stop rambling and sit down, please. You're making me nervous. Besides, I don't have a lot of time and can't stay long." Reid slowly sat back down warily.

Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here because you were thinking of me," Hotch said. "Remember what Morgan told you? If you needed to talk with me, all you had to do was close your eyes and think of me." Hotch rested his hands on his legs. "Also, you never answered my question."

"What question was that?" Reid asked, positive he was dreaming. It had to be a dream.

"How are you doing, Reid? Really."

Reid swallowed. "I…I'm trying to hold it together. I miss you, Hotch. I never got to say goodbye to you."

"It's all right." Hotch bowed his head and let out a deep breath, then raised his head. "I'm sorry for causing you and the others so much pain. It's all my fault. The guilt I feel over what happened is my punishment."

"But you shouldn't feel guilty," Reid explained. "You didn't plan any of this. And you didn't abandon us; you were taken from us. Hotch, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell me who took you from us? Who killed you?"

Hotch sighed. "I can't answer that, Reid, because I don't know."

Reid's eyes narrowed. "How can you not know?"

Hotch smiled sadly. "I just don't. But I trust you and the others to find out the truth. All I ask is that you not believe what you read or hear about me."

"You mean like the drugs and the money?"

"Yes. But I already know you've figured out I didn't rent that safe deposit box." Hotch looked at his watch. "I have to leave soon."

"No! Hotch, you just got here. You can't go. We need you! I need you."

Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder and squeezed. "Reid, I want you to know it's been a pleasure to work with you. You've exceeded all expectations for someone so young. I'm proud to have called you my friend, and I expect great things from you. I also want you to know I will always be with you in here…" he pointed to Reid's heart. "And I will watch over and encourage each of you always." Hotch slowly got to his feet. "I must leave now."

Reid jumped to his feet. "Hotch, please don't leave. Don't go."

Before his eyes, Hotch's body began to shimmer and become transparent.

"Remember, if you need me, just close your eyes and think of me." With that, he vanished.

"Hotch, please don't leave us! Don't go! Hotch!" Reid shouted.

"Spence! Wake up, man! Spence!" someone shouted.

"Hotch, don't leave us again. Hotch!" Reid shouted as somebody shook his leg hard enough causing his eyes to fly open. Reid bolted upright on the sofa, looking around frantically. Finally, his eyes fell on Will who was crouched in front of him and staring at him with concern. "Will? Something wrong?"

"You tell me, Spence. You kept shouting Hotch, don't go, so I came down here to check on you. Figured you were havin' a nightmare or somethin'."

Reid buried his face in his hands. "I dreamt Hotch was here and apologized for leaving." He looked up into Will's face again. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I hope I didn't wake Henry." The last thing he wanted was to frighten his godson with his shouting.

Will smiled. "Naaaa, you didn't wake 'im. He's still asleep upstairs."

Reid leaned his head back and let out a deep breath. Everything had seemed so real. Hotch. Their conversation. Everything.

"I'm gonna make some coffee since I'm awake," Will said. "You want a cup?"

"Please. Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I only ask that you don't tell anybody about this. I wouldn't want somebody thinking I'm going crazy."

"Don't worry about it. All of you were close to Hotch. In fact, all of you were his family." He disappeared into the kitchen leaving Reid alone.

"It was just a dream," Reid told himself in a low voice. "It was just a dream. That's all it was. Hotch was not really here. It was just a dream." Reid touched the shoulder Hotch had gripped and swore he could still feel the pressure of a hand having been there. _No, it was just a dream and nothing else. _Or was it? Reid suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Help Me to Move On**

Penelope Garcia's flew over her keyboard as she attempted to finish doing the research on the names in the ledger found in Hotch's gun safe. After completing half of the last page of names, Garcia stopped and stretched her fingers to relieve the slight discomfort. As she cracked her knuckles, her eyes fell on the framed photo on the corner of her desk. She smiled sadly as she picked up the frame and studied the photo. It was of the entire team taken at their annual Christmas party. Everybody was smiling, including Hotch. It was her favorite picture. Garcia kissed her fingers then pressed them to Hotch's face.

"I miss you so much, my liege," she murmured. "I promise you when we find the one responsible, I will destroy them every technical way within my capabilities. I will crush them. I shall seek and destroy. I shall look under every rock and behind every bush. I shall bury them so deep underground, the gophers won't find them." She closed her eyes, hugged the frame pressing it to her chest, and bowed her head. Her eyes were so tired from staring at the monitor all day. Before she knew it, she had nodded off.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand gently gripped her shoulder and squeezed it. Garcia looked up at the computer screen in front of her expecting to see Erin Strauss standing behind her. She gasped at the reflection of who it was standing behind her.

"Oh my God!" she stammered seeing the familiar face smile at her. She wanted to say something else, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, her mouth formed a perfect 'O' before she spun around in her chair coming face-to-face with Aaron Hotchner.

"Oh My God!" she repeated. She tentatively touched the hand on her shoulder. She gasped when her fingers touched something solid. "You're alive!" She put down the frame, jumped up, and threw her arms around her boss's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Garcia buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "You're alive! You're alive! I kept telling myself you weren't really dead, and now you're here…." She pulled back and looked into Hotch's deep-set brown eyes. She playfully hit Hotch in his chest. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you understand me?" Garcia then hugged him again. "You're alive! I can't wait to tell the others!" she said excitedly. She stepped back and started to reach for her desk phone, but Hotch stopped her with a hand on hers as she grabbed the receiver.

"Garcia, stop. I need you to have a seat. Please."

Garcia sensed something was wrong and slowly took a seat, her eyes never leaving Hotch's face. "Sir?"

Hotch crouched down in front of her. He grabbed both of her hands in his big ones and held them tightly. He smiled showing his dimples which Garcia always loved. "Garcia, I am not alive, not in the sense you're thinking of."

Tears started down Garcia's cheeks. "You're not?" Her lower lip trembled. "Then how can you be here? I mean, I can feel you. I can touch you. How can that be if you're not alive?"

Hotch let out a deep breath. "I came because you needed me."

Garcia tilted her head a bit. "I did? How did I do that?"

"You closed your eyes and thought of me," he grinned. "Also, you, Reid and Rossi needed a visit from me the most." He let out a deep breath. Garcia…Penelope, I want to thank you for your friendship and loyalty to me. You have never been anything but a breath of fresh air and a constant source of joy to me and the team. Don't ever stop. The team will need this from you more now than ever."

"Sir, I don't believe any of the things they are saying about you. None of it. Neither do the others."

"I know. Look, I don't have a lot of time before I have to leave."

"Leave? You can't leave again. Sir, I won't let you leave us again. We need you."

"I'll always be with you in your heart as I told Reid earlier. And I'll be watching over all of you always." Tears were now running freely down Garcia's cheeks.

"Hotch, who did this to you? Can you tell us or give us a clue."

Hotch bowed his head for a few seconds then looked up again. "I wish I could. But I don't know who killed me. I don't. But I trust you and the others to find out. And when you do, I can then move on, Penelope." Hotch realized he only had a few seconds left.

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"

Hotch reached up both hands and cupped her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He smiled. "People who are murdered cannot move on until their murderers are caught. I'm sort of stuck in-between."

"Oh my God! You mean you can't rest in peace? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Hotch didn't answer which told Garcia she had guessed right. "Don't worry, sir. We will find out who did this to you and make sure they pay. Then you can rest in peace."

"I know you will, Penelope." He smiled sadly. "I have to leave now." He stood up as did Garcia.

Garcia's lower lip trembled. "Please Hotch, can't you stay a little longer?

"Afraid not. But it was good to see you again, Penelope." For the second time, Hotch's body began to shimmer. "Remember, I'll be watching. Goodbye." He was gone leaving Garcia standing with fresh tears running down her face.

Garcia stared at the spot where moments ago, Hotch had been standing. "Goodbye, sir," she stammered.

* * *

David Rossi sat in his favorite lounge chair in his living room, a tumbler of expensive Scotch held in both hands in his lap. He was staring at the photos on the wall opposite him, several of which were of the team at different gatherings. One in particular caught his attention. With a heavy sigh, he got to his feet and approached the wall. He removed the frame from the wall, and looked at it with a grin forming. It was a close-up of him, Hotch, and Jack taken by Garcia after one of Jack's soccer games in which the boy had scored the winning goal. Rossi raised his glass slightly and chuckled.

"Here's to you, my friend," he said and downed the Scotch in one gulp. Then, still carrying and looking at the picture, Rossi walked back to the bar and poured a refill. Swirling the Scotch around in his glass, he took a large gulp and let it burn on the way down his throat. He looked at the photo again and sighed. How had this happened? Why had it happened? These were only two of many questions Rossi wanted answers to the most. He promised himself that if Beth Clemmons proved to be guilty, he just might give Morgan those five minutes alone with the woman. Hell, he might take part himself.

Rossi sat back down in his lounge chair, finished the rest of his Scotch, and sat the empty tumbler on the floor beside the chair. He lay the picture frame in his lap and closed his eyes. He was so drained both physically and mentally. And the others would be arriving in about five hours. He told himself he would take a short nap.

"Dave?" a familiar voice called out causing Rossi to open his tired eyes and run a hand across them. "What is it, Aaron?" he asked. He suddenly realized what he said and looked in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Aaron Hotchner seated across from him with arms resting on thighs, clasped hands between his knees.

"Aaron? Is that really you?" Rossi asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. "But…but…how…where…"

Hotch held up a hand. "It's okay, Dave. I came to see you and I don't have a lot of time."

Rossi closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened his eyes. Hotch was still there. "Either I'm dreaming, or I'm in heaven," he said. "And since I'm not dead, then I must be dreaming."

"You're not either, my friend," Hotch smiled. "I came to see you."

Rossi stared at Hotch, lower lip trembling and eyes bright with unshed tears. "Aaron, I am so, so sorry. After you told me someone was after you that day, I should have told somebody. Maybe we could have done something and you'd still be alive. I blame myself for what happened to you. I can't forgive myself for not doing something to save someone who is not only my best friend, but like my own son."

Hotch, deeply touched, held up a hand seeing the distress on his best friend's face. "Dave, stop. You are not to blame. If anybody is, it's me. It was my choice not to have anybody find out. Not yours. You did nothing but what I asked of you. You have nothing to be guilty about, my friend. Nothing."

Rossi smirked and looked at his hands. "Morgan blames me. And he should."

"He'll get over it in time. When he's had time to process everything, he will realize you were doing what I asked." He paused. "How are you holding up, Dave?"

Rossi shrugged and looked at his friend. "I won't lie to you, Aaron. It hurts. It's like a part of me died the day you did. I miss you so much."

Hotch let out a deep breath. "I understand. And I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I never meant to do that."

Rossi wiped his cheeks with the heel of his hand. "Aaron, you didn't cause any pain. The person responsible is the one who caused us pain. They took you away from us, Jack, and Haley. And I promise you we will find the guilty person or persons."

Hotch smiled. "I know you will. And once you do, I'll be able to move on and rest."

Rossi understood what his friend was saying. Hotch was in limbo between heaven and hell because of how he died. The thought that Hotch could not enter the joy of heaven infuriated him. And he was determined to see to it that his friend could move on and rest in peace.(1)

"How are Jack and Haley?"

"Haley's doing the best she can. Jack is struggling right now. He misses you so much, Aaron."

Hotch bowed his head and a sob could be heard. When he looked up again, Rossi could tell his friend was crying. "I miss both of them so much."

"I know you do."

"Tell them I love them for me, Dave."

"I will. You can count of it." A small smile appeared on Hotch's face.

"I have to leave soon, but I want to say a few things. Dave, I first want to thank you for being my best friend for over twenty years. You kept me grounded and sane during several dark times in my life over the years. I don't even want to imagine my life without you in it. You were more of a father to me than my own ever was, and for that I thank you."

Rossi smiled as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. "I loved you as if you were my own son, Aaron. Even in death, I still love you, and will do what I have to to protect you." He sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me you suspected Beth Clemmons was the one who was after you?"

Hotch sighed and pursed his lips. "I guess I thought I could handle it on my own and not involve the team. I knew she was possessive, but I never realized how delusional she really was. And by the time I began to suspect she might be dangerous, I couldn't risk the lives of the team."

"We'll get her, Aaron. I promise you we'll get her and she'll go away for the rest of her life."

"I trust you, Dave. I said the same thing to Garcia and Reid earlier."

"You saw them?"

"I had to appear to them. Reid has abandonment issues. You were my best friend. And Garcia…well, Garcia is Garcia. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss are strong and don't need a visit from me at this time. I also trust you to take over as Unit Chief and keep the team together, Dave. Don't let Strauss break the team apart. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you. I have to leave in a few seconds so I must make this quick. Dave, I will be watching over you and the others and encourage all of you. I also want to thank you for your loyalty and help to me. I will never forget. And now, I must leave."

"Don't go, Aaron. Please. I don't want you to go. Can't you stay a little while longer?"

Hotch's body began to fade. "I wish I could but I can't. Take care, Dave." He was gone.

Rossi's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in his chair, looking around anxiously. "Aaron?" he asked nobody. He saw nobody and began to wonder if he had been dreaming. But the dream had been so real. He ran both hands down his face and let out a deep breath. Something caught his eye which caused a shiver to run down his spine.

The picture he had in his lap was now back on the wall in it's regular place again.

* * *

Jessica walked down the stairs after finally getting her nephew to lay down and take a nap. She found her sister in the kitchen pouring hot water into a cup from which hung the string of a tea bag. When she heard approaching footsteps, Haley turned and looked at her sister.

"Is Jack all right?" she asked.

"Yes. He's sleeping." Jessica ran a hand down her other arm. She wasn't quite certain how to approach Haley about what Jack had said. In the end, she figured the best way was to just ask.

"I just made tea, Jess. Would you like a cup?"

"No. Haley, I need to speak to you about Jack."

Haley looked concerned when she saw the look on Jessica's face. "I thought you said Jack was all right?"

"He is. It's just that…it's…well, he told me something and I need to talk to you about what he said."

"Fine. Let's go in the living room and we'll talk." Haley followed her sister into the living room and both took a seat on the sofa. "Talk to me, Jess. What did Jack tell you?"

Jessica chewed her lower lip. "When I went to his room to check on him, he was playing with two of his toy action figures. One was a nurse and the other was a soldier. I asked him who they were suppose to be, and he said the nurse was mommy, and the soldier daddy, and they were fighting. And I don't mean play fighting, sis. It was an intense kind of fighting."

"I see. Did Jack say where he got the idea that Aaron and I were fighting? I mean, when this Beth Clemmons business began, Aaron and I did have an argument about her. Things were said by both of us out of anger and stress. But I have no idea how Jack…."

"Haley, Jack said he started downstairs because the loud voices woke him. He sat on the top steps and heard you ask Aaron for a divorce. Is this true?"

Haley put her cup and saucer on the coffee table and hung her head for a few seconds. After she took in and let out a deep breath, she raised her head and stared at Jessica. "It is. But not for the reasons you might think. I was angry about Aaron letting this Beth Clemmons into our lives, whether it was intentional or not. We both said things we shouldn't have and things became heated. When Beth began calling several times a day every day, I started to wonder if Aaron might be interested in her despite telling me he wasn't. I lost my temper and told him if he wanted to be with her then I wanted a divorce. That's probably what Jack overheard." She looked up at the ceiling with moist eyes. "God, I'm sorry he overheard that. That must be why he's been so antagonistic towards me." She bit her lower lip and looked at Jessica. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Tell me." She saw the hesitation on Jessica's face. "Please, Jess. I need to know."

"Jack told me he saw you hit Aaron."

"Oh my God!" Haley cried burying her face in her hands, her entire body shaking. Jessica reached out and gripped both her sister's shoulders. She felt badly for Haley having to deal with what Beth Clemmons put her through, and then her husband's murder. And now Jack's behavior towards her. With a deep breath, Haley looked at Jess with red, wet eyes. "I did slap Aaron, Jess. I didn't mean to, and I certainly didn't mean for Jack to see it. My poor little boy."

"It'll be okay, sis. Jack knows you love him. It's just going to take time for him to adjust. It's probably like JJ said. He's acting out because it's the only way he can handle things right now. That and he misses Aaron very much."

Haley sniffled. "I know you're right, sis. But hearing Aaron and I arguing, and then seeing me slap his father are not going to help."

"No they're not," Jess agreed. "But perhaps if you explained to Jack what happened and why you hit his father and argued with him, he will understand. And who knows? He might surprise you."

Haley shrugged. "I can try. But how do I explain it to him when he won't even talk to me, and doesn't want me near him?"

"I can go with you when you speak to him if you'd like," Jess suggested with a smile.

Haley wrapped her arms around her sister and the two hugged each other. "Thank you so much, Jess," Haley said with a strange smile on her face.

* * *

(1) I don't know if it's true about the dead not being able to move on and rest if they were murdered, and until their killer was caught, but that is what I was taught years ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Meeting at Rossi's and The Visitor**

It was an emotionally exhausted David Rossi that greeted Garcia who, not surprisingly, was the first to arrive at his home. His face told her something troubled the older man.

"Sir, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy we stopped the newspaper from publishing that story about Hotch. But you look like a car ran over your dog which I hope isn't true. So give. What's bothering you, my new liege?"

With a sigh, Rossi ran a hand over his graying hair and stood aside to allow the tech analyst room to enter. He closed the door and stared at Garcia. How can he even begin to tell her about Hotch's visit to him? Would she believe him? Hell, how can she when he wasn't sure he did himself? Suddenly Rossi's eyes narrowed as he recalled something Hotch had said to him earlier. He had told him he had visited Garcia and Reid. The older man let out a deep breath and looked at the tech analyst.

"Mudgie is fine," said Rossi referring to his hunting dog. "Garcia…."

"Penelope," Garcia corrected him with a smile.

Rossi grinned. "Penelope. I need to tell you something, and please hear me out before you say anything."

"Sir, you're starting to scare me."

"That's not my intention. You'd better have a seat. In fact, we'd both better have a seat." Rossi led Garcia to the table and they both sat down facing each other. He put a hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes. "Penelope, I had a visitor earlier today. It was Hotch." He waited to see her reaction to what he said. He feared the bubbly analyst might not believe him, nor can he be sure Hotch had even visited her yet.

Garcia's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. But it wasn't one of fear or concern. "Oh my gosh. Did you see the boss man, too?" she asked excitedly.

Rossi nodded. "Hotch told me he visited you and Reid."

"Oh. Hotch told me you, me, and the baby genius needed a visit from him. Sir, did he tell you who did this to him? I only ask because he told me he had no idea. Sir, how could he not? I mean, we all suspect Beth Clemmons is responsible."

"He told me the same thing, kitten. It's possible Beth didn't do this by herself. She struck me as someone who would hire somebody to do her dirty work for her. And if that's the case, Hotch wouldn't know who it was."

Garcia's lower lip trembled. "So what you're saying is that Beth Clemmons might have hired someone to kill Hotch for her? Is that what I'm hearing from you?" Rossi's silence told her she was correct. But she suspected something else was troubling the older man. "Sir, what else is bothering you? Did Hotch say something that upset you?"

"He didn't. It's just that…" Rossi let out a deep breath. "…it's just that after Hotch left, it was like I lost him a second time."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel." Garcia pulled her hand out from under Rossi's, and gripped one of his hands in both of hers. "I mean, you were friends with boss man years before the rest of us. We all noticed how protective you were of him."

"I was and am still protective of all of my family, Penelope," Rossi corrected her.

"But more so with Hotch. It was like a father/son relationship with both of you. And the boss man needed someone like you to look after him. It didn't escape any of us. I mean, we all looked after Hotch, but there was something special about the connection the two of you shared. And all of us could tell he considered you a father figure as well as his best friend. And sir, it was beautiful to see."

Rossi swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I loved Aaron as I would my own son." He sensed Hotch was close by, watching him, with a smile on his face hearing Rossi's words. Only Hotch had been told about his son, James, who had died the same day he was born.

"We knew that, sir. And we were glad Hotch had someone he could confide in that he trusted. I mean, we knew he trusted us, but it wasn't the same with us as it was with you."

Rossi's eyes narrowed. "How do you mean?"

"Well, even though Hotch knew us, he knew you before any of us joined the BAU. You and Gideon recruited him. You were already a father figure to him. He could confide in you about things he would never tell any of us because we didn't share that intimacy with him. You did. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so." Rossi allowed a small smile to appear. "Thank you, Penelope."

Garcia smiled and patted Rossi's hand. "You're welcome, my Italian Stallion. So, I gather I'm the first to arrive?"

Rossi smirked. "As usual." He was about to say something else when his doorbell rang. He looked at his watch. "Six fifty-five. Would you mind letting the children in, Penelope?"

"Of course," Garcia said getting to her feet. As she started to walk away, Rossi grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "What?"

"Just a suggestion. I think for now we should keep the information about our visit from Hotch between the three of us."

"Why?"

"Well, Hotch didn't visit Morgan, Prentiss and JJ, at least not yet. And they might be a little hurt or suspect the three of us are losing it. Besides, we have no idea how Reid handled this." The doorbell chimed again.

"Yes, sir." The doorbell chimed a third time. "Coming!" Garcia shouted as she hurried toward the door while Rossi got to his feet and disappeared into the kitchen area. When she opened the door, Garcia found herself face-to-face with Will, JJ, Reid and Prentiss. "C'mon in," she said greeting her friends. "Rossi's in the kitchen." She strained her neck to see past them as if looking for someone. "Where's my Chocolate God of Thunder and Detective Brandeis?"

"Your Chocolate God should be along in about five minutes," Prentiss pointed out as she and the others entered the house. "He was parking his car as we approached the house on foot. And none of us have seen Detective Brandeis."

Garcia nodded and closed the door. "Then the only one we're missing is Rossi's detective friend." As she started to turn away, the doorbell rang again. With a smirk, the tech analyst turned toward the door and opened it to find Morgan smiling his hundred-watt smile.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Get in here stud muffin," Garcia joked as she stood aside allowing Morgan to enter. She closed the door again. At that exact moment, Rossi reentered the living room carrying a tray on which sat six beer bottles, and a glass of club soda. Everybody helped themselves to beers with Reid taking the club soda. The others talked among themselves except for Reid who stood off to the side sipping his club soda. Garcia and Rossi noticed their youngest agent's withdrawn appearance. Garcia glanced at Rossi before she approached Reid and took his arm gently. She led him further away from the others so they were able to talk without fear of being overheard.

"Talk to me my baby genius. Tell aunt Penelope why the long face."

Reid shrugged and offered a faint smile. "I'm fine, Garcia. Just tired."

"Don't lie to me, Reid. It's not nice to fib to the all-knowing. You realize I'll find out sooner or later. Now talk."

Reid looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was close enough to hear, and looked at Garcia. "I don't know if I can explain it, Garcia. I'm not even sure I believe it myself. I mean, I believe in statistics and facts."

Garcia put an arm around Reid's shoulders. "Let me guess. You had a visit from Hotch." Reid looked at the woman, stunned.

"How did you know?"

"It's okay, sweet cheeks. Rossi and I had a visit from the boss man also. So you're not alone in this."

Reid looked at Rossi who caught him looking at him. The older man nodded discreetly at him. "Rossi and you both saw Hotch?" he kept his voice low.

"Yes, my young genius. It's okay. Hotch understands. He just felt the three of us needed a visit from him. Rossi just thinks for now it might be better if the three of us keep it to ourselves."

"Why?"

"Well, our acting boss man fears that we might be looked at as losing our marbles by the others. And Hotch hasn't visited them yet. So if you need to talk about this, you have me and Rossi." Garcia sensed Hotch's presence nearby, and smiled affectionately at the young genius. She felt Hotch would approve of how she handled the situation.

Reid took a sip of his drink and smiled shyly. "Thanks, Garcia."

"Hey, is this a private conversation or can anybody join in?"

The duo turned to see a smiling Derek Morgan standing behind them. His eyes shifted between Garcia and Reid wondering which one he'd convince to tell him what they were discussing. Garcia slapped his chest playfully.

"Derek Morgan, don't you realize it's rude to sneak up on people without making your presence known," she chastised. She hit him again, but harder this time.

"Ow." Morgan rubbed his chest. "Dang woman. That hurt."

"It was meant to hurt," Garcia said. "Reid and I were having a private conversation."

Morgan raised both eyebrows. "About what?"

Garcia rolled her eyes at Morgan. "Private means if we wanted you to find out, we would have told you. This is between Reid and I. So mind your own business oh sexy God of mine."

Morgan focused on Reid. "Reid, you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

Reid smirked. "Why not?" he asked. "Better to be Garcia's friend than her enemy." He walked away leaving Garcia and Morgan alone. He joined the others as they stood around drinking and talking when the doorbell chimed again.

"That must be Carl," Rossi said with a smirk and hurried to the door. He smiled and held out a hand to the detective who had been a good friend for several years. "Glad you made it," Rossi said as the two men shook hands. "C'mon in, Carl." He stood aside to allow Brandeis to enter. After he closed the door, Rossi led the way to where the others stood. "There are only two people you may not have met. Carl, meet Detective Will LaMontagne. He is married to Agent Jareau. Will, meet Detective Carl Brandeis." Will shook hands with the detective as Rossi disappeared back into his kitchen.

"Pleased to meet you," Will said. "Dave's talked about you a lot."

Brandeis smiled. "Hope he said nice things about me." Will chuckled. He liked this man.

Rossi reappeared from the kitchen and handed his friend a cold bottle of beer. "You look like you need this," he said.

"Thanks, Dave," Brandeis replied and took a swig of the beer. Rossi waved at Garcia and Morgan to join them, and introduced the detective to the tech analyst. Brandeis nodded and smiled at Garcia. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the woman in the brightly colored apparel with the blond hair with it's pink highlights. Rossi noticed the way Brandeis was looking at Garcia and grinned. A lot of people didn't believe their bubbly tech analyst when they first met her.

Rossi put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Garcia's the best at what she does, Carl. Without her, we wouldn't be as successful as we are." He took a swig of his own beer. "So, did you find out who in your department leaked the information to our lovely Section Chief and to the newspaper?"

Brandeis shook his head. "Sorry, Dave. I spoke with every man under me, and nobody admitted to speaking with Strauss or the print media."

"And you believe 'em?" asked Will warily.

Brandeis looked at him. "Yeah, I do. I had the cell phones of every man checked, and there were no calls made to either the newspaper, Daniel Laramie, or Section Chief Strauss."

"That means whoever leaked that information wanted to make the motive behind Hotch's death public to try to ruin him, both professionally and privately," Reid said. "And it's possible whoever that someone is, might be the same person who killed him."

"It's time we got started," Rossi explained. The others followed his lead, and took seats around the table in the living room. Garcia took out her laptop from it's carry bag, and set it on the table. She let it power up knowing they would have another long night ahead of them. As that was going on, Rossi looked at the gathering. "First, I have good news to report," he said. "Garcia and I stopped the story by Dan Laramie from being printed tomorrow." There were smiles and excited chatter.

"How did you manage that?" asked Brandeis with widened eyes. He always suspected Dave Rossi had a lot of connections, but began to wonder just how much pull he had.

"Simple," Garcia explained with an amused grin. "I deleted the story from the paper's computers as well as from Laramie's. And then I crashed the paper's entire computer system for twenty-four hours."

Rossi smirked. "I went to a judge who owed me a favor, and the paper was served with an injunction. They are forbidden from printing that story under any circumstances."

Morgan gave a thumbs up sign to Garcia. "Nice work, baby girl; you too, Rossi."

Garcia bowed her head once. "Thank you, my love god," she said.

"Yeah, Garcia," Prentiss said admiringly. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." Everybody laughed.

Rossi clasped both his hands on top of the table and looked at the others. "Okay, who has something to report?"

"What about Strauss?" asked JJ looking at Rossi, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry about her," Rossi assured her. "She's been neutralized for a while at least. I've seen to it."

JJ nodded and exchanged looks with Prentiss. Prentiss told the others what she found out during her interview with Haley, after which, JJ told them about her visit with Jack and her concerns.

"Oh, poor mini-Hotch," Garcia said with a tilt of her head. "Why would he be so upset with his mom?"

"I have no idea, Pen," JJ replied with a shake of her head. "But that little boy was terrified when I told him I would have his mother come upstairs to check on him when I was ready to leave. He wanted his aunt instead."

Rossi stroked his beard. "That doesn't sound like Jack. JJ, did you get a chance to ask him why he was afraid of Haley?"

"No. I didn't want to upset him more, so I let it go. But I suspect it's more than just him missing his daddy. There was an actual fear in his eyes that worries me."

"And what about Haley, Emily?" Rossi asked. "You told us she didn't seem surprised by us finding out about the money in the bank, nor about the drugs or the bank itself."

"Exactly. Haley told me Hotch had identified Beth Clemmons as the woman who was harassing him. But what worries me is when she told me that Hotch was hiding something from her and seemed withdrawn except with Jack. Also that Beth came to the house when Haley was out-of-town with Jack. That shows she lied to you and Morgan about not knowing where Hotch and Haley lived. Now if we could figure out how she gained entry into their house, and what she tampered with to poison Hotch."

Will removed a small notebook and pen from his pocket and made a notation.** "**I'll check with the hospital Hotch was a patient in when he was ill, and see if the doctors there can tell me anything."

"Also," Rossi said looking at Will. "We need to find out what Beth may have tampered with which made Hotch ill. It had to be something she knew only he used obviously. So when you visit the hospital, check with their lab. And while you're doing that, I'll check with the lab in Quantico and see if Aaron had something tested there instead of the hospital."

"I'd appreciate it, Dave," Will added. "It'll save me some time."

"Agent Prentiss, did Agent Hotchner's widow say what it was he had been so secretive about when you spoke with her?" asked Brandeis.

Prentiss shook her head. "She had no idea. Whenever she questioned him about it, Hotch would deny anything was wrong or claim everything was fine."

Brandeis let out a deep breath. He realized what he was about to say would not be well received. "Hotchner might have been hiding the fact that he was involved with drug dealings. I'm afraid Mrs. Hotchner not being able to tell you what it was doesn't change anything."

Rossi shook his head. "Carl, be reasonable. We suspect Hotch was withholding from his wife the fact that Beth Clemmons was trying to kill him. He obviously didn't want her to find out, and was sure he could handle the problem himself. He didn't even want me to tell the team he had been poisoned." He glanced at Morgan and saw the agent appear to be grinding his lower jaw. The fact he hadn't shared with the team that somebody was after their Unit Chief was still a sore point with Morgan, and Rossi understood that. But Hotch did tell him that although it would take time, Morgan would forgive him.

"I understand, Dave, and I sympathize. But without proof, I have to go with Agent Hotchner concealing his involvement with drugs. And I had the drugs you and Agent Morgan brought me tested. It was pure heroin."

"We suspected as much," Morgan said.

Will made another notation and looked at Prentiss. "Did Hotch file a restraining order against Beth?" Prentiss shook her head indicating Hotch had not. "Okay, I'll have to check on that as well," Will said. He looked at Rossi. "You said Hotch was getting repeated phone calls at home."

"He was," Rossi replied.

"How 'bout at work? Was she callin' him there as well?"

"I doubt it," Rossi admitted. "Hotch would have filed an order of protection against her if she had. But I can check and get back to you."

"Appreciate it," Will said.

"And our resident genius has discovered the handwriting on the application for the safe deposit box doesn't match Hotch's handwriting," Prentiss told Brandeis.

"How do you know that?" the detective asked, surprised. "Our department examined the handwriting and compared it to a sample of Hotchner's handwriting we got from the Bureau. It looked identical to me."

Reid sighed. "If you closely examine the application, you'll discover the handwriting is written in pencil, then gone over with dark ink. It's like whoever showed up at the bank copied Hotch's handwriting in pencil first to make sure it was correct before going over it with ink."

"And Hotch wouldn't need to write his signature in pencil first and then go over it with ink," JJ added.

"Add to that when Reid and I showed the bank manager Hotch's photo, he wasn't able to positively identify him," explained Morgan. "All he recalled was that the person he met had dark hair and eyes."

Brandeis looked at Rossi. "You can back up all this, Dave?"

Rossi nodded. "Absolutely." He then repeated what he and Morgan found out about Beth Clemmons during their interview with the woman. Garcia added what she found out about Beth and her stalking of Hotch, including her following him in her car from the FBI building in Quantico. Brandeis shook his head afterward.

"You think this Beth Clemmons is guilty of Hotchner's murder?" asked Brandeis.

"She's our best and only suspect right now," Rossi said. "She's delusional and she's lied about where and when she met Hotch. Add to that she lied about knowing where Hotch lived."

"How about the names in that ledger of his?" asked Brandeis. "Any possibilities in there?"

Garcia looked at the detective. "I ran every name in that ledger, and nobody stands out. And by that I mean nobody. Nothing. Zero. Nada. I can find no links between Hotch and anybody in that ledger. It's as if the names in it were just put there to create a false lead to prove Hotch was dirty."

Brandeis took in and let out a deep breath. He didn't accept that Aaron Hotchner was a drug dealer and wanted more than anything to prove he wasn't. But he had to go where the evidence led him. He looked at Rossi again. "Dave, I realize I asked you and your team for whatever help you can offer in this investigation. What I don't understand is, where does Detective LaMontagne fit in this?"

"He will be our liaison between your department and us. He can also be present in your department if need be if its okay with you. This way nobody will see any of the team there, and it will appear we are staying out of the investigation. He will also investigate Beth Clemmons for us because she has never met him. And whatever we find out will be shared with your department, and we would appreciate the same with you. How about it, Carl? You okay with this?"

"You'll share any information you find on Beth Clemmons with the police?" asked Brandeis.

"We will," Rossi promised staring at his friend.

"Then I'm okay with it, Dave."

* * *

Haley sat on the sofa with her knees drawn up under her. Her sister had gone out shortly after their conversation, and taken Jack with her. She wanted to take the little boy to the park to get him out of the house for a few hours. Jessica invited her sister to come with them, but the little boy became terrified at the belief his mother would come with them. So Haley decided to stay home. She promised herself she would talk with Jack later about his behavior towards her.

Haley had just turned a page in her book when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she dog-eared the page she was on and closed the book. She got to her feet, and headed to the door wondering who was paying her a visit right now. She hoped it wasn't a reporter looking for an interview about the story coming out tomorrow about Hotch. After the interview with Emily Prentiss, the phone calls from the newspaper about the story, and the way Jack was acting toward her, Haley couldn't take much more. So when she looked through the peephole, she didn't believe who she saw on the other side.

"What the hell!" she hissed.

Haley grabbed the doorknob and made sure the chain was on first before she opened the door and looked through the slight opening. She found Beth Clemmons standing on the top step glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Haley hissed, eyes narrowing and eyebrows knitted. "Go away!"

"I want you to tell me why you murdered Aaron, you bitch!" Beth demanded glaring at the blond woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The flashback(s) is on the M-rated side.**

**Chapter 15-Confrontation, Shared Threats, and Delusions**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Haley repeated as she pressed her body against the door. She was ready to slam it shut in Beth's face at a moment's notice. "Get away from my sister's home before I call the police!" She started to shut the door, but Beth stuck her foot in the doorway to keep it from closing.

"I'm not leaving, you bitch, until you tell me why you murdered Aaron," Beth hissed.

"I didn't kill my husband. Now go away! Go away or I'll call the police."

Beth chuckled and glared at the blond. "Go ahead, Haley," she sneered. "Call the police. But I want you to keep this in mind. By the time they get here, I'll be gone. And Haley, I know which park that little brat and sister of yours went to."

Haley chewed her lower lip. Everything in her cried out for her to slam the door in Beth's face and call the police. But she couldn't shake the fear that if she did, this woman would go to the park where her sister and son were and do them harm. The knowledge this woman was able to gain access into her home and murder her Aaron, made her fear she wouldn't hesitate to harm a small child.

Haley refused to take that chance. She let out a deep breath, and closed the door slowly. Beth smirked as she waited, knowing Haley would let her in now. A minute later, the door opened and Haley stood aside to let Beth enter. The dark haired woman walked in as if she owned Jessica's house, but Haley did not lock the door after she closed it. She wanted to be able to get out quickly if necessary. Beth calmly walked partially into the living room, and glanced around before turning to the blond. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her nemesis. She smelled the fear emanating off the blond and chuckled, knowing she put the fear of God into this woman.

"I have no intention of killing you, bitch. I want you to suffer first. You took from me the only man I ever loved, and for that you need to pay." She smirked. "Tell me why you did it, Haley? Tell me why you just couldn't divorce Aaron after finding out he wanted me and not you?"

"I didn't kill Aaron!" Haley said coldly. This woman was delusional; she obviously refused to accept the fact that Aaron didn't want her, so she killed him or had him killed. "He didn't want you and you couldn't just leave him alone, could you? You had to kill him. You had to take my son's father away from him. Never mind me. What kind of monster does that to a little boy?"

Beth smirked. "That little brat of yours should have been mine and Aaron's." The smile on her face reminded Haley of a predator eying it's prey before it pounced. "Then again, I don't have to tell you how good Aaron was in the sack, do I?" She grinned like a Cheshire cat staring at a cornered mouse. "He was very well endowed for one thing. He also filled every inch of your core when he made love to you. But Aaron didn't just make love to a woman. He owned your body in bed." She took a step closer to Haley. "But I don't have to tell you that, bitch." Beth chuckled at the tears forming in Haley's eyes as the blond's lower lip trembled. She knew she had struck a nerve and intended to stick the knife in further and twist. "You told people that Aaron told you he didn't want to be with me. But let me assure you, I screwed him every chance I got, both in your bed, and on his desk at night at work. He was not only insatiable, but sometimes liked it rough."

Haley sobbed, tears now running down her face. "You're lying!"

"_I'm_ lying?" Beth's eyebrows arched in surprise. She smirked. "Seems to me you're the liar, Haley. Tell me, did you ever tell Aaron about you having a lover during the time you two were separated?" The shocked look on the blond's face gave Beth her answer. She chuckled. "I didn't think so. Aaron knew, Haley, and he told me after one of our lovemaking sessions as we cuddled together in your bed upstairs. You hurt him…badly. But he was too forgiving a man to hate you for it. But he no longer trusted you. That's when he told me he was leaving you and taking Jack because you were unfit as a parent. My guess? He told you he was divorcing you and taking Jack. You got angry and you either killed him yourself, or had your lover do it for you. How close am I?"

"I was _never _unfaithful to Aaron and he knew that! Never! You are a delusional bitch, and Aaron suspected you might be dangerous as well. If anybody had a motive to kill him, it was you! You refused to accept the fact Aaron didn't want you so you had him killed. And now you're trying to shift the blame onto me. You'd say or do anything to slander his good name!"

Beth let out a deep breath. She was enjoying this immensely. "I wonder what Aaron's team would think if they were to find out you lied about having a lover during the time you and Aaron were separated. Who knows? They might start looking at you instead of me."

"I didn't do anything!" Haley cried. "God! Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?"

Beth's glare turned cold. "What did you ever _do_ to me? I'll tell you what you did to me, whore! You couldn't handle Aaron wanting to be with me, so you killed him. I know you did it." She suddenly lashed out and grabbed Haley by the front of her sweater and jerked her close. "And you're going to pay for what you did. And if there's any justice in this world, I'll see that those FBI buddies of Aaron's throw you in the slammer and throw away the key. You took Aaron away from me, so I'm going to take something away from you. First I'm going to take your freedom, and then I'll take that little brat of yours and raise him as my own because he is a part of Aaron."

Hearing her son's name spewed forth from Beth's mouth, Haley lashed out and slapped Beth viciously across her face with an open palm. The sting of the blow forced Beth to yelp in pain, release the blond, and press her own hand to her cheek. Haley used that moment to pound on the woman's chest with clenched fists.

"You leave my son alone! I won't let you touch Jack! I won't! I'll kill you first!"

Beth turned her eyes on Haley and glared at her with a look that rivaled Aaron Hotchner. She roughly gripped both of Haley's wrists painfully and held them in a vise like grip.

"You little slut! That's going to cost you!" hissed Beth, eyes now filled with unbridled rage. She would teach this blond a lesson. She let go of one wrist and reached into her shoulder bag, her fingers wrapping themselves around the item she carried with her.

Just then the door opened and Jessica entered holding Jack's hand. Jess froze at Beth's presence in her home. Jack stared at the woman who held his mother by one wrist. He had no idea who she was, but the woman was scary looking and he was afraid of her. "What are you doing in my home?" Jessica hissed at the brunette. "Take your filthy hands off of my sister." She glared at Beth who paused and stared back at her, her one hand still inside her shoulder bag, fingers gripped around the item. Jessica addressed her nephew with eyes still focused on Beth. "Jack, go upstairs and lock your bedroom door. Don't open it until either your mother or I come to get you." Jessica watched Beth release Haley's wrist, and take her hand out of her bag.

Beth watched the little boy let go of his aunt's hand, glance at the dark haired woman, and race up the steps to his bedroom. She marveled how much like Aaron the boy was. It was one of the reasons she wanted to raise him as her own. It would be close to having Aaron with her. The slamming of a door upstairs was heard. She smirked at Haley's sister. "Jessica Brooks. I wondered when I would meet you. Did Haley here ever tell you Aaron was leaving her for me? Did she even tell you she killed him because he didn't want her? I bet she didn't."

Jessica didn't believe a word Beth said. She was only glad that her nephew was safe. Jess reached into her pocket and removed her cell phone. She smiled deviously at the dark haired woman. "Just so you know, Beth, I saw you from outside before Jack and I came inside the house. I called David Rossi. He and the team will be here any minute along with the local police."

Beth had no idea whether Jessica was telling the truth or not, but didn't want to take the chance. She glared at the woman before tossing one last look at Haley. She stormed in the direction of the front door, opened it, and marched outside slamming the door behind her. The moment the door closed, Haley ran into her sister's arms and hugged her closely, burying her face in the crook of her neck and sobbed freely.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Haley cried, her voice muffled. "I'm so sorry. I never would have let her inside but she threatened you and Jack and I…"

"It's okay, sis," Jess replied with her arms around her sister's shoulders, holding her tightly. "I understand. She's gone now so you'll be all right."

Haley pulled back and looked at her sister. "How…how soon will Dave and the others be here?" she stammered.

Jessica smiled sadly. "They aren't. I never called them."

Haley looked at her sister curiously with red, wet eyes. "I don't understand. What do you mean you didn't call them? But you said…."

"I saw her through the window before I came inside with Jack. I realized I had to get in here before she did God knows what to you. The only thing I could think of when I got inside was to try and bluff Beth."

All Haley did was stare at her sister in amazement and wonder. A small smile appeared and Haley lay the side of her head against Jessica's chest. "You are amazing, sis. Thank you." She licked her dry lips. "Sis, what Beth said about me having a lover while Aaron and I were separated. I wanted to…that is…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Haley. What you did while the two of you were separated is your business. You don't need to explain anything to me."

Haley pulled away from Jess and looked into her sister's eyes. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is, I did have a lover while Aaron and I were apart. But it was a one time thing. I was upset and lonely about the separation. I didn't go looking for someone. I had too much to drink and it just…happened. I never saw him again after that one time. I never told Aaron about it because he would have been so hurt. But I swear to you I never had Aaron killed or killed him myself."

Jessica smiled at her sister. "I know you wouldn't have, sis. I know how much you loved Aaron."

* * *

Beth parked her small car a block away and across the street from the Brooks' home, and turned off the engine. She sat behind the wheel and kept her eyes glued on the home she had just visited and watched the entrance. After not seeing anybody showing up to the house, she ground her lower jaw and her eyes narrowed as her face turned a deep crimson. She realized Jessica Brooks had lied about having called David Rossi. She was a liar same as her whore of a sister, Haley. _Doesn't matter_. _That whore and her sister will both pay for taking Aaron from me. Afterward, I'll take the little brat with me where nobody will find us ever. He will be my permanent link to Aaron._ She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes allowing the images to flood her mind. A smile appeared.

_**(Flashback):**_

_She had been watching his house for two days. Parked a block away and across the street from the Hotchner house for two days, Beth Clemmons sat behind the wheel of her car waiting. She waited to see if the woman inside would be coming back before she approached the house. The day before, Beth had seen Haley and Aaron Hotchner loading several suitcases into the trunk of a car she recognized as belonging to Haley Hotchner. Looked like somebody was either going away for several days, or the blond whore was leaving Aaron. She hoped it was the later. _

_The faint smile on her face when Hotch closed the trunk, quickly changed to a frown when she saw him kiss his wife on the mouth. He then picked up his son in his arms. She watched the child wrap his arms around his father's neck and kiss him on the cheek. Hotch then kissed the little boy on top of his head before setting him on the ground. Hotch opened the front passenger side door allowing Jack to get in the front passenger seat. He reached in and fastened his son's seat-belt as Haley fastened hers. Then with a smile, he closed the door and waved goodbye as his wife pulled away from the curb. Beth ground her lower jaw as the blond woman drove away. She held her right hand as if it were a gun, and pointed it at the receding gas tank as the car pulled away. She fantasized firing a shot and hitting the gas tank, and the car exploding. If only…. _

_The following day, she again drove to the Hotchner house,_ _and parked directly outside the structure. She had learned from a contact, that Hotch had taken two days off from work, so it worked out perfectly for her knowing he would be home. After parking, Beth left her car, walked up the driveway, and approached the front door. She pressed the doorbell and waited. After a minute she was preparing to ring the doorbell again when the door opened, and she found herself face-to-face with Aaron Hotchner. _

"_Hello, Aaron," she purred with an enchanting smile and looked into his dark eyes. "I hoped you'd be home. I missed you so much." She rubbed up against him and smirked. "All of you."_

_Hotch smiled when he saw her. He swallowed hard as he enjoyed the friction of her body rubbing against his. Standing aside so she could enter, he closed the door behind her. He cupped her cheek with one hand. "I thought Haley would never leave and for you to come. I was about to take matters into my own hand if you didn't show up when you did. Now, C'here, Beth." He stepped closer and enveloped the woman in his arms, crushing her body against his, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He plundered her mouth as a man dying of thirst who was about to grab a glass of water._

_Beth enjoyed Aaron's body rubbing against hers, and his growing excitement pressing against her proved he did as well. As he continued, he moved his hands down her body, grabbed her firm behind, and squeezed. He loved how soft and smooth her skin was. He could run his hands over her body for days. And with his wife and son out of town for one week, he didn't have to sneak around for a few days. Beth moaned as Hotch nuzzled the side of her throat. She tilted her head to the side to allow him more access._

_Within minutes, they had made their way upstairs to the main bedroom and removed their clothes until both were wearing only their underwear. Hotch reached behind her, and unclasped her black lace bra, impatient, and let it drop onto the floor after Beth slid the straps off her shoulders. Then, he slid his fingers inside the top of the elastic waistband of her matching panties, and slid them down over her slender hips. In turn, Beth placed a hand against Hotch's crotch, and rubbed him through his boxers. He thrust himself against her hand, moaning as he did. He felt himself becoming aroused._

_Beth hooked the fingers of both hands in his boxer shorts, and slid them down his slender hips. They hit the floor and he stepped out of them, sliding them aside with his foot. Both were now stark naked. They crashed their lips together roughly. Without breaking apart for air, Hotch scooped her up into his arms, carried her to the bed he shared with Haley, and gently lay her down on her back. She spread her legs wide giving him complete access to her. He straddled her legs and lined himself up with her opening, and with one push, thrusted himself into her core hard and fast, burying himself up to the hilt. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and her slender legs around his slim waist. She moaned as he pounded into her. She met each of his thrusts with one of her own forcing him deeper into her._

"_Oh God…Aaron," Beth moaned loudly as his mouth began to suck on her nipples. His thrusts increased in intensity and she threw back her head as she arched her back to meet his downward thrusts. He pounded into her hard and furious. "So good…oh God, yes, Aaron," Beth cried out as her walls clamped down on him as she fell over the abyss and brought him along with her. He continued to thrust into her even harder._

"_God…you're so good, Beth," Hotch moaned into her ear. "Much better than Haley. She can't compete with you." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and continued to ride the wave of ecstasy flowing through his body as well as hers. He was so close…so very, very close. Hotch shouted her name as he came deep inside of her. Then he looked down at Beth and smiled, his skin flushed and his breathing labored. He kissed her passionately. _

_Beth realized she was about to burst as the sensation built up within her. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, and cried out his name as she reached her climax. Beth returned his passionate kiss and refused to let him go. She kept her legs wrapped around him holding him in place. She became aroused again, and him becoming hard again inside her._

Beth opened her eyes and smiled the smile of a satisfied predator. Too bad the images in her mind were figments of her own imagination. But to Beth Clemmons, they were very real.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

Haley sat on the sofa alone while Jessica had gone upstairs to check on Jack. She had her hands on both sides of her head as she kept recalling Beth Clemmons and what had transpired earlier. How had Beth found out about Christopher? She was positive she hadn't said anything to anybody. She believed Christopher hadn't said anything either. So how had she found out? Worse yet, was it true that Aaron Hotchner know as well?

* * *

Chris Hayes found himself thinking about his lover as they hadn't spoken or seen each other in a few days. He wondered if she thought about him as much as he did her. He became aroused as he thought about her creamy white skin and her soft body. From the first time he made love to her, he loved the way she felt against him. He believed he could spend all day pounding into her. Just thinking about this made his need become even greater. It was risky for them to see each other right now, but it couldn't be helped. He had to see her and see her now. He took out his cell phone and scrolled down his list of numbers until he came to hers. He pressed speed dial and pressed the phone to his ear listening to it ring on the other end. When it continued to ring, he let out a deep breath and started to disconnect the call when he heard a click on the other end.

"Hey, babe," he said with a smile on his face. He smirked. "I missed you. Did you miss me?" He listened to the woman on the other end and a frown appeared. "I'm sorry about that. But we just have to hang on a little bit longer and it'll all be over soon." He chuckled. "I want that too, babe. Listen, I need to see you bad. Can you get away and meet me at our usual place? I realize I said we needed to keep our distance until it's safe, but I need to touch you. And it sounds like you could use a little lovin' yourself right now. Great! I'll be waiting for you at our meeting place in about an hour. Bye." He disconnected the call and put away his cell. He smirked as he got up and headed out of his office. In an hour or so, he would be touching creamy smooth and soft skin.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update this story. The pain in my left hand makes typing more difficult if not nearly impossible. I have to not type for a few days when the cramping starts now. I have a doctor's appointment in June to find out what the problem is. But I promise to continue and complete both of these stories no matter how long they take.**

**Chapter 16-What Happened Before and That Terrible Day**

A broad smile appeared on Chris Hayes's face as he continued driving to the other apartment he kept strictly for a purpose like this**. **He considered it his 'love pad.' True, he had his own small place about a mile from the museum which he used on a daily basis. But for clandestine meetings, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. So he rented this out-of-the way place where he wasn't that well known and where the neighbors mined their own business. As he continued to drive, his mind drifted back to the day he and his friends murdered Aaron Hotchner. Chris chuckled. He still couldn't believe they had pulled off what he considered the perfect murder of one of the FBI's best agents. _In the end, old Hotch wasn't so tough, _he thought. _Nobody was when their skull is being bashed in with a hammer._

_**(Flashback):**_

_Chris Hayes, using a telescope, watched the goings on within the house from behind a clump of bushes outside the Hotchner home. Hotchner was alone in the kitchen. But then he recalled that the man had a child. He remembered he didn't see a child, and suspected the kid might be still upstairs asleep in bed. He knew Hotchner never left his home in the morning before his wife returned from the gym. It was his wife who got the kid dressed, took him to school, and picked him up afterward. And no matter how things went down, he had promised not to hurt the child. To hurt a youngster was not an acceptable choice under any circumstance. He lowered his telescope, and looked at his two friends, Jared Shelton and Michael Cummings._

"_Well?" asked Jared. "Is he alone?"_

"_Yeah, he's alone," Chris admitted. "The kid's probably still upstairs cause he wasn't downstairs." He adjusted the tote bag strap on his shoulder._

"_Then let's do it," said Jared as he grabbed the thirty-eight caliber weapon from his belt, and started to get to his feet. Chris stopped him with a hand on his arm. "What?" he asked looking at Hayes._

"_Not yet," said Chris. "We have to do this right. This guy's an FBI agent and a profiler. Behavior is his business. We gotta be careful how we go about this. If this guy suspects anything, and I mean anything, the game's over before it begins."_

"_All the more reason to hit 'im and hit 'im now," Michael added slapping the head of a hammer in the palm of his other hand. "If we wait too long, his old lady's gonna be back here. What are we waiting for, Chris?" _

_Hayes checked his watch. He knew from prior surveillance that Hotch's wife would return home in a little less than an hour. As he let out a deep breath, Hayes looked at his two partners, and nodded. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do." He grabbed the dart gun from his waistband and handed it to Jared. _

Aaron Hotchner, dressed in an expensive light gray dress shirt and charcoal gray trousers with a red silk tie, poured himself a cup of hot coffee. He took a sip as he walked back into the living room, the hot brew burning his throat. He checked his watch. He still had time before he had to leave and drive to the office. Enough time for at least one cup of coffee. He was glad Jack had spent the night with his aunt. It gave him and Haley much needed time together. He smiled as memories of making mad, passionate love to Haley last night came to mind. Whenever he ran his hands over her smooth, silky body, it turned him on as it had when they were newlyweds. If anything, she was more beautiful now than when they first met. He would make sure there was a repeat performance when he got home.

He was hoping they would resume the discussion they had started before the current situation began. Haley had been reluctant to discuss them having another baby, and figured it was because of the situation with Beth. But now that Beth Clemmons was out of their lives for the most part, perhaps they can again discuss the possibility. He'd love to have a little girl who looked like Haley. A little girl with blond hair and hazel eyes like her mother. Even if she had his coloring he wouldn't care. He chuckled when he thought of Jack, and knew his son would love to be a big brother.

Hotch grinned as he took another sip of the dark brew and picked up the remote for the flat screen television. He switched on the television figuring he would listen to the morning news until Haley returned. No sooner had he settled onto the sofa, then he heard the doorbell, got to his feet, and approached the door. He couldn't figure out who would be stopping by at this hour of the morning.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

David Rossi and his team were still at Rossi's home fine-tuning what their plans were for the next day. Brandeis had left an hour earlier, but advised Will to stop by for a visit in the morning before he started his own investigation. LaMontagne promised he would. Rossi then walked his friend to the door and held it open for him. After bidding Brandeis goodnight, Rossi closed the door. He was about to head back to the table when his cell phone rang. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the cell, checking the caller ID. Surprised, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Rossi. What's wrong, Jessica?" He noticed the others looking at him with concern when he said the name of the caller. "What. When? Listen, I'm sending somebody over right now. Lock your door, and don't let anybody in other than your sister, or Prentiss and Morgan. Good. They'll be there soon." He put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Morgan. "That was Jessica Brooks. Beth Clemmons came to her home and accused Haley of killing Hotch and then threatened Jack."

Emily's eyes narrowed in concern. "Are Haley and Jack all right?"

"Jack, Haley, and Jessica are fine. But when Jessica returned to the living room after checking on Jack, Haley was gone and Jess doesn't know where. Morgan, you and Prentiss to get over there and find out what you can. Call us when you find out what's going on there. We'll still be here."

Prentiss looked at Morgan; both got to their feet at the same time. "We're on it," she replied.

* * *

Hayes turned the corner and continued down the street. He hoped he would arrive before she did. He needed to set up the proper atmosphere for a romantic rendezvous. His mind returned to that day.

_**(Flashback):**_

_Hotch opened his living room door to find Chris Hayes standing on his top step, hands stuffed in the pockets of his faded jeans. The younger man_ _adjusted the tote bag hanging from his shoulder with an apologetic smile on his face. Hotch recognized the younger man from when Haley introduced them. Apparently the two of them met at the gym where Haley worked out in the mornings, began talking, and soon became friends. She had started going to the gym after she and Hotch separated, and continued after they reconciled. She told her husband Chris was fascinated when he found out Hotch worked for the FBI and was a profiler. But it was what she didn't tell her husband that she was determined to keep from Hotch. Afterall, it was her secret and nobody else's._

_During her separation from her husband, Haley became depressed, and there was a sadness to her eyes that didn't escape Chris. She did her best to hide it, but after several days, he took her aside and asked her about it. Haley, normally a private person, found herself talking to Chris about her marital problems and her separation from her husband. What Chris did then surprised her. Instead of pity for her, he invited her to his apartment and prepared a delicious dinner for her. Hours later, she found herself sharing his bed making repeated passionate love with someone other than her husband. From that moment on, they met once a week for sex only. Haley needed it as much as she needed the air to breathe. Despite having her loving husband back home again, she found she still lusted after the younger man and unable to stop herself. Truth of the matter was, she didn't want to stop._

_Haley was both flattered and amused that Chris had developed a crush on her. But she refused to tell her husband about the crush, knowing how jealous Hotch became if another man showed interest in his wife. Hotch was possessive in that way. He'd seen enough through his job to tell him that 'crushes' often led to obsession and sometimes much darker things. Regardless, Haley did her best to keep her husband in the dark about having a man slightly younger than him interested in her, and her sleeping with him. To make love with Chris brought back her high school days again, and before long, she felt something she hadn't since she first met Aaron. A want and longing of being needed and loved; something she didn't since she believed Aaron chose his job over her. _

_But despite his and Haley's reconciliation, Hotch suspected there was something Haley was withholding from him. He wasn't sure what it was, but seeing Chris standing on his top step now, told him whatever it was it involved the younger man. Hotch suspected Chris had a crush on his wife, and a pang of jealousy arose within him. _

"_Chris, how can I help you?" Hotch asked warily. He took another sip of his coffee. "Haley isn't here. She left for the gym a few minutes ago." He turned his famous stare on the man who didn't seem affected by the look which caused suspects to cringe._

"_I know, sir. She passed me by in her car and honked at me."_

"_And you're not going to the gym today?"_

"_No, sir. I have something very important I need to take care of first. In fact, it's you I came to see."_

"_Oh?" Hotch raised an eyebrow. This should be good, Hotch thought._

"_Yes, sir. I just wanted to tell you I know you're concerned about my friendship with Mrs. Hotchner. Your wife is a nice lady and a good friend. And I would never want to jeopardize our friendship. So you have nothing to worry about."_

_Hotch's gut instinct told him something was still off with his visitor. He turned away and headed back toward the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I made some a short while ago."_

"_No, thank you, sir." Chris closed the door and slowly started to follow Hotch until he stood just outside the entrance to the kitchen area.  
_

_Hotch poured himself another cup of coffee. His gut instinct was becoming stronger. "What do you need to see me about?" he asked as he put down the coffee pot._

"_I need to kill you."_

_Whatever Hotch expected Hayes to tell him, this wasn't it. He dropped his mug which shattered into pieces on the linoleum, and spun around, reaching for the weapon holstered against his hip. But as his fingers touched the butt of his Glock, he felt a sting in his neck. He touched the area, and his fingers touched a small dart sticking out of his neck. Hotch managed to turn to look at who had fired the dart, and there were two strangers standing in the doorway between the living room and dining room. As his vision became blurred, he saw one of them with what resembled a dart gun in his hand. Chris walked over to the man with the dart gun, and grabbed a gun from the man's waistband. The man with the dart gun shoved it in his waistband, and grabbed what looked like a hammer. Hotch dropped to his knees, his reflexes becoming sluggish. He managed to turn his head and look up at Chris who held a thirty-eight caliber weapon in his hand._

"_Don't worry, Agent Hotchner," Chris said. "You were given a concoction of 5mg. of diazepam dissolved in water. It won't kill you, but it will make you drowsy, tired and dizzy."_

"_Wha…what are you…why are you…" his voice was slurred._

"_I already told you," Chris said. "I intend to kill you." He handed the tote bag to Michael. "Put these inside his gun-safe. You have the combination." He then smirked at the agent. _

_Hotch tried to get up but a wave of dizziness overcame him. He fell over onto his side and turned onto his back. He was so drowsy and fatigued, and touched a hand to his forehead. Beth was behind this, he thought. Hotch groaned and tried to focus. The last thing he saw was the hammer coming towards him followed by immense pain from the repeated blows. He had been unable to fight back he was so drowsy and fatigued. The bones in his jaw, skull and cheek shattered from the reign of blows. He thought of Haley and Jack and was glad they weren't there, or they might have been hurt. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to witness his father being killed. He struggled to get at least to his knees, and give himself a chance. But as he fought to do so, that's when the first bullet pierced his chest followed by the second which hit his aorta. His last thoughts were of his wife and son as he began to bleed internally. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Hayes parked his car outside a fancy building and got out. He grabbed his keys from the ignition, got out of the car, and walked to the Plexiglas doors of the building. As he reached the doors, the small silver Datsun parked at the curb across the street told him she arrived before him. A smile appeared on his face. He pulled open the doors, hurried inside the building, and raced to the waiting bank of elevators. He pressed the up button and waited. When the door opened, he got inside and pressed the button for the tenth floor. Once the ping was heard indicating the elevator reached his floor, the doors slid open, and Chris stepped out of the elevator.

As he walked quickly down the hall, he pulled out his key card from inside his pocket until he came to his apartment. He smiled as he unlocked the door, and walked inside the darkened living room, allowing his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. Once they did, he looked around but saw nobody. Since her car was outside, he wondered where she was, or where she had gone. Hayes decided to check further and walked in the direction of his bedroom. As he got closer he stopped as he noticed a light from under the door. A smile appeared. He opened the door and stopped in the doorway, a seductive smile on his face, mesmerized by what met his eyes. In a half-seated position in the center of the bed, was Haley Hotchner. She wore nothing but a red lace bra and matching panties, her legs curled under her, sipping a glass of white wine. She returned Hayes's seductive smile with one of her own when their eyes met.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," she said taking another sip of wine. "I hope you don't mind I helped myself to your wine."

Chris smiled at the blond as he thought about her ignorance. Stupid tramp. She believed he was in love with her. Realistically, she meant nothing to him other than a good roll in the hay. He marveled at how easy it had been to get her into his bed and to let him screw her. But to her credit, she did have a great body, and he understood what attracted Hotchner to her. "Not at all, babe. I'm so glad to see you," he lied. He tossed his keys onto the dresser and closed the bedroom door. He slowly approached the bed pulling off his jacket at the same time. After tossing it on the floor, he sat down beside Haley, and ran a hand up and down one leg before resting it on her thigh. He slid his fingertips under the elastic of the thigh area of her panties. From there, Hayes slid his entire hand under the elastic and let his fingers curl themselves in her pubic hair. Haley placed one hand on top of his and ran her thumb over his cotton-covered hand.

"Make love to me, Chris," Haley said. "Make love to me fast and hard. I haven't been with a man since three days before Aaron died. I need a man inside me. Please."

Hayes chuckled. "And I need you against me, babe." He leaned toward her, and brushed his lips lightly against Haley's. At the same time, he pulled his hand from under her panties and cupped her left breast. He ran a calloused thumb over the nipple feeling it harden under his touch. If anything, the woman was insatiable. With his other hand, he took the wine glass from Haley's hand and sat it on the nightstand. He then eased her down on her back on the bed with his body on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close against her.

"You are grossly overdressed," she purred between kissing his face. "We're going to have to do something about that."

Chris smirked. "Tell me, babe. Did Aaron have any quirks in bed? What I mean is, with a woman like you, I just can't see you settling for the norm."

Haley ran her tongue over his cheek like a kitten lapping at a dish of milk. "Aaron never liked to experiment. He was so predictable in bed he was boring. Not to say he wasn't good in the sack, I mean, he did know how to satisfy a woman. But I don't want to discuss Aaron. I want to discuss you and me, Chris. He's dead and I'm not." She crushed her mouth against his. "Now shut up and fuck me as Aaron never could."

"Your wish is my command, babe." Chris got up from the bed and rapidly disposed of his clothes as Haley did her bra and panties. Naked, he sat back down on the bed and placed himself between her legs. He saw her lick her lips as her eyes hungrily took in his manhood as if it was dinner. Chris grabbed her ankles, spread her legs, and placed both ankles on his shoulders before lining himself up with her entrance. He positioned himself, and with one push, entered her part way. He paused when Haley whimpered allowing her to adjust to his size before he thrust all the way inside her. Seeing a smile on her face, he thrust his hips harder and faster and was soon thrusting at a frantic pace. Haley met every one of his thrusts with one of hers.

"You like that, don't you, bitch?" he moaned burying himself up to the hilt. He now pounded into her relentlessly. He wanted to screw her brains out.

"Oh God…Chris," Haley moaned loudly as her legs tightened around her lover. "Chris…please…" She clamped down on him and sensed herself falling and bringing him along with her for the ride.

Chris chuckled as he bit down on her neck. "Please what?" he moaned as he neared his climax.

Haley had reached the edge of the cliff. "Oh God…Chris. So, so good. Aaron never…filled me like you do. Oh God, yes. _Yes!" _She screamed out his name when he spilled his seed into her.

"Haley," Chris groaned loudly as he emptied himself into her, and pulled over the precipice at the same time. "Nobody brings out the animal in me like you. When I'm with you I want to roast you alive from the inside out. You are so good." He let her pull his mouth down to hers in a sensual and passionate manner, and soon found himself becoming aroused again while still inside her. He believed he could get use to this.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm not good at writing dialogue for small children.**

**Chapter 17-Conversations**

Jessica Brooks nervously chewed her thumbnail as she continued to pace back and forth. She worried about her sister, and wondered where she had gone and why. It wasn't like Haley to just take off without telling her where she was going. And with Beth Clemmons on the loose, Jessica feared for her sister's safety. She paused at hearing a knock on the door.

"Haley?" she asked running toward the door and opened it. Her face fell when she saw Morgan and Prentiss. "I…I'm sorry. I had hoped it was Haley." She stood aside and allowed the agents to enter.

"You still haven't heard from your sister since she left?" asked Morgan.

Jessica shook her head and folded her arms. She let out a deep breath and looked at both agents. "Not a word. And with Beth out there, I'm scared. Especially since she accused my sister of killing Aaron." She closed the door.

"You told Rossi Beth Clemmons was here when you and Jack got home," Prentiss began. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Jessica took in and let out a deep breath. "I have no idea what Beth and Haley said to each other. All I know is when I came home, I saw Beth holding my sister by one wrist, and her other hand was inside her shoulder bag. I was afraid she might have been reaching for a weapon."

"Did you see a weapon?" asked Morgan.

Jessica shook her head. "No. She just kept her hand in her shoulder bag like she had one, but I can't be sure."

"Just how did she gain entry into the house?" asked Prentiss curiously.

"Haley told me she started to slam the door in Beth's face and call the police. But then Beth said she knew which park I had taken Jack to."

"So Beth threatened you and Jack to get Haley to let her in the house," said the brunette agent with disgust. "Real nice."

Jessica sighed. "Haley felt at that point she had no choice."

"Did Beth say anything to you while you were here?" asked Prentiss.

"She accused my sister again of killing Aaron. But the way she stared at Jack frightened me. And I think Jack was frightened of her as well."

Prentiss and Morgan exchanged concerned looks. They both realized Beth was delusional, but if her delusions now included Hotch's son, the woman was devolving faster than they feared. They looked at Jessica.

"Did Beth say anything to Jack? Or him to her?" Morgan asked. "Anything at all?"

Jessica shook her head. "No. I sent him upstairs right away and told him to lock his door until either I or his mother came and got him. But she kept her eyes on him the entire time he hurried up the stairs. That's when I bluffed her and said I had called Dave Rossi and he and the team were on their way. She stormed out of the house right away after that."

"That was smart thinking on your part," Prentiss commented. "You're just lucky Beth didn't call your bluff. Jessica, do you have any idea where Haley might have gone?"

"None. She was extremely upset after Beth left. She might have gone out to clear her head. But I'm worried about her because Beth is out there somewhere."

Morgan stepped a short distance away and pulled out his cell. He dialed Rossi's phone. "Rossi? Morgan. Listen, Prentiss and I are at Jessica's place now. She and Jack are all right, but Haley's gone somewhere, and it's possible Beth might be after her." As Morgan continued to speak with Rossi, Emily took Jessica's arm gently and led her a few steps away to give Morgan a little privacy.

"Jess, I'd like to speak with Jack for a few minutes if it's all right."

A look of surprise appeared on the blond's face. "But he didn't speak to her at all."

"I understand. But Jack is an observant little boy for his age. He might have noticed something you didn't while Beth was here. Do I have your permission?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if he can be of any help, but go ahead."

Morgan, putting his phone away, rejoined the two women. "Rossi wants us to stay here until Haley comes back just in case. He's gonna call in a few favors within the police department and have them search for Haley and Beth. Even Will is gonna help with the search." He smiled at Jessica. "Don't worry. We'll find your sister and bring her home safely."

Jessica smiled weakly. "Thank you. I just wish I understood why Beth is doing this to my sister. I mean, it was bad enough she caused an argument between my sister and Aaron causing my sister to ask for a divorce." Jessica suddenly swallowed the lump in her throat when she realized what she had just said.

Both Morgan and Emily exchanged knowing looks. "Morgan, why don't you visit with Jack upstairs? I'm sure he'd love to see you. Jess and I are going to continue talking down here."

Sensing what Prentiss wanted, Morgan nodded and walked upstairs leaving the two women alone. Prentiss turned to Jessica with a blank expression on her face.

"Why don't you and I sit down and you tell me more about this argument your sister had with Hotch."

* * *

Chris lay on his back in bed with one arm behind his head, his other wrapped around Haley holding her close to him; a smile on his face. Her head lay on his chest listening to the beat of his heart while drawing small circles on his stomach with her finger. She had a smile on her face as well. Both were sweaty and sated. Haley let out a deep breath.

"Something wrong?" asked Chris.

"I was just thinking. Sex with you is always an adventure. You're always trying something new and I love it. Aaron was so…predictable in bed. He never liked to try anything different. Sex with him was so boring after awhile I hated for him to touch me."

"So why did you go back to him? You should have gotten a divorce."

Haley shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I convinced myself I was still in love with him, and couldn't do any better. And there was Jack to consider. But then I met you and realized I didn't have to settle for dull when I could have excitement."

Chris smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. "Lucky me."

"I wish we can stay like this forever," Haley said not moving her head. "I hate this sneaking around, Chris."

"I understand, babe. So do I. But as long as your late husband's team is nosing around, we can't be seen together. Once the investigation is closed, we won't have to hide anymore. We just have to be patient a little while longer."

Haley lifted her head to look at her lover. "You don't know Aaron's team like I do, Chris. Especially David Rossi."

Chris turned on his side and faced her. "The old guy with the beard?"

"He and Aaron were extremely close. He thought of Aaron as a son. He won't stop until he uncovers the truth. Neither will the others. They'll never stop looking for who killed Aaron. Even if they're ordered to stop by their superiors they won't stop looking."

Hayes remained silent as he mulled over what Haley had told him. A slow smile appeared. He leaned close and brushed his lips against Haley's. "Then we'll just have to give them their killer."

Haley looked at her lover with a puzzled expression. "I don't understand. Who are we going to give them?"

Hayes smirked. "Who else? My boss…Beth Clemmons."

* * *

Morgan knocked gently on the closed door of Jack Hotchner's bedroom. "Jack, it's Derek Morgan." He received no answer. Morgan turned the doorknob only to find the door locked. Jack had always been a child who followed instructions considering what his father did for a living. He decided to try a different approach and knocked again, a bit louder this time. "It's okay, Jack. The bad lady is gone. Can you open the door for me?"

The agent prepared to knock a third time when the door slowly opened, and Jack Hotchner looked up at Morgan. It broke Morgan's heart to see Hotch's son looking so frightened. He knelt down in front of the child and cupped his face in both of his large hands. He wiped the pads of his thumbs over Jack's cheeks to wipe away his tears.

"Hey, little man. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you, your aunt, or your mom."

"You pwromise?"

Morgan raised his hand, palm forward. "Scout's honor. Besides myself, the entire team made a promise to your dad to look after you and your mom for him."

Jack seemed to mull over Morgan's words. "Uncle Derek, can you do something for me?"

"Anything. What is it?"

"Can you bring my daddy back?"

Morgan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wish I could, little man."

"I miss daddy."

"I know you do. So do we. I can't bring him back, but I promise you I'll find out who took him from you. You have my word on that."

"Uncle Derek, why did daddy leave? Was he mad at me or mommy? He pwromised he would never leave me and he did."

Morgan sighed. It broke his heart that this sweet little boy had seen and endured so much in his short lifetime, and now to lose his father in this horrible way. He looked at Jack directly. "What makes you ask that, Jack?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. Morgan began to suspect there was something else going on with Hotch's son. "I want you to listen to me. Your dad was not upset with you or your mom. Trust me when I say he didn't leave because he wanted to, Jack. He left because a bad guy hurt him badly and he didn't get better this time. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jack chewed his lower lip as his young mind tried to process what Morgan had said. "I think so," he replied. "You're saying daddy's now with the angels."

"Yeah. And he's chasing after all the bad guys who show up there. But guess what? Your dad will always watch over you and your mom from heaven."

"Really?"

Morgan smiled a small smile. "Really. He'll be your very own guardian angel."

"What's that?"

"A guardian angel?" Morgan suddenly wished Emily had come upstairs instead of him. She could explain things to a child. She had always been good at communicating with children, especially Jack Hotchner. He sighed. "It's like having someone who will watch over just you and your mom all the time and nobody else."

"Aunt Jess, too?"

"Aunt Jess, too."

For the first time, a small smile appeared on the child's face. Morgan smiled broadly at the boy in return. "Now, do you think you could answer a few questions for me, Jack?"

"Is it about that scary lady who was here?"

"That and one or two other things."

Jack shrugged. "Okay." He turned and walked away in the direction of his bed. He sat on the floor and began to play with his action figures again. Morgan entered the room and closed the door. He knelt down again as Jack played with the figures.

"Jack, did you speak to the scary lady when you and your aunt came home?"

"Nope. Aunt Jess sent me up to my room," Jack explained not looking up from his action figures. "Told me to lock my door till she came upstairs to get me."

"Have you ever seen the scary lady before tonight?"

"Nope. Uncle Derek, did the scary lady hurt my daddy?"

Morgan let out a deep breath. "I'm not sure, little man. That's what we're trying to find out." He paused figuring he wouldn't get any more from Jack about Beth, so he changed his line of questioning. "Jack, remember when Aunt JJ was here the other day and spoke with you?"

"Yeah. I like Aunt JJ. She's so pretty."

Morgan chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, she is. She told me the two of you talked about you hearing your mom yelling at your dad."

"I gots scared. Mommy was real mad at daddy. Said she wanted a 'vorce. Then she hit daddy."

"What did you dad do after mommy hit him?"

Jack shrugged his small shoulders. "Daddy looked sad. His face gots wet."

"How do you know his face was wet?" Morgan couldn't picture his late boss hurting enough to cry, but this only proved to him something was wrong.

Jack shrugged. "He wiped his face like this." To show what he meant, the child wiped the palm of one hand over both cheeks one at a time. Morgan understood.

"Did your mom and dad yell at each other a lot?"

Jack tilted his head slightly and continued to play with his action figures. Morgan looked at the boy curiously. "Jack? Did your mom and dad yell at each other a lot?" he repeated.

Suddenly Jack's lower lip quivered.

"I'm not suppose to tell," he stammered looking up at Morgan with a new batch of tears threatening to fall.

* * *

Emily waited patiently while she and Jessica Brooks sat on the sofa. She realized the woman was struggling internally with whatever was on her mind, and suspected it somehow involved her sister and Hotch. Finally, Jessica took in and let out a deep breath, and faced the brunette agent.

"I don't like discussing my sister's personal business without her permission," the blond said chewing her lower lip.

"I understand that," Prentiss said. "But whatever you tell me might help us find out who killed Hotch, and that's what's most important."

Jessica nodded and took a deep breath. "Haley was so angry with Aaron because of the constant phone calls from Beth. She…she blamed him for bringing Beth into their lives and endangering their son. I guess the continuous calls, and being afraid what Beth might do to Jack got to her. She and Aaron argued constantly about it."

"And this was after they had reconciled?"

"Yes. Aaron had promised he would get an order of protection against Beth, but he never did. That really upset Haley, and I understood why. I mean, Beth was calling every day, several times a day. Haley told me several times she spotted her parked across the street from the house just sitting there. The stalking was the last straw for her. One day, she and Aaron got into a real shouting match. That was the one that Jack overheard. Haley was doing most of the shouting. She didn't tell me any of the particulars, but it wasn't hard to figure out. But she did tell me she slapped Aaron at one point and asked for a divorce."

"What did Hotch do after your sister slapped him?" Prentiss knew no matter what the circumstances, or how angry Hotch might be, he would never strike a woman.

"She never told me. But when I spoke with Jack afterwards, he told me his daddy's face was wet. Jack had never seen his father cry. It broke my heart. And it really upset Aaron when I told him Jack had overheard he and Haley fighting and saw my sister hit him. He blamed himself as usual."

"Did it upset Haley when you told her?"

"Completely. She had no idea Jack had been a witness to everything. I'm sure that has something to do with Jack's attitude towards his mother since his father…" Jessica licked her lips and her lower lip quivered. She couldn't finish the sentence.

Prentiss put a hand on the woman's arm. "It's okay. I know it's hard. But everything you tell me will help." She understood Hotch must have been in great emotional pain to cry. Prentiss couldn't recall a single instance in which her boss had cried; although he often came close with cases involving children. After a few seconds to collect herself, she let out a deep breath. "Did your sister and Hotch fight often after they reconciled?"

"Only when it came to Beth. I suspect Haley began to wonder if Aaron's lack of action meant he was attracted to this woman. I told her she was crazy to believe that of Aaron. But as I said before, Haley was feeling the stress of Beth's harassment and being worried about Jack possibly being in danger. Then Beth suddenly stopped calling and Haley stopped yelling at Aaron. I hoped they would be all right, and then this happened. It isn't fair, Emily."

"I agree what happened to Hotch wasn't fair. Nor was it fair to Haley or Jack. Jess, I need to ask this question so please understand. Can you think of anybody your sister or Hotch might have known other than Beth, who might have done this?"

Jessica swallowed the building lump in her throat. "Are you positive his death isn't work related? I mean, I'm sure all of you must make enemies while doing your jobs."

"We're positive it's not work related. Whoever did this is going out of their way to make Hotch look like he was involved in drugs and that led to his death."

"Like somebody tipping off that reporter?"

"That and leaking the same information to our Section Chief, Erin Strauss. We believe that person wants to destroy Hotch personally and professionally. That could result in everything he's done both as a prosecutor, and with the Bureau, being called into question. Especially if drugs were involved."

The words were out of Jessica's mouth before she could stop them. "The only other person I can think of might be the guy Haley had a brief affair with while she and Aaron were separated."

Emily's eyebrows arched and disappeared into her bangs at this information. This was something she hadn't heard before now. She suddenly began to wonder what else Haley Hotchner had neglected to tell them.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. The tendonitis in my left hand makes it currently impossible to bend the fingers despite the acetaminophen and the icing of the hand along with periodic rest periods, it is extremely difficult and painful to type. But I'm determined to finish both stories.**

**Chapter 18-Two New Suspects**

As fresh tears rolled down Jack Hotchner's cheeks, Morgan reached out a hand and gently stroked the child's hair. Morgan sympathized with the little boy's pain and heartache. He understood what it was like to lose a father as a child. He recalled seeing his own dad, a Chicago police officer, shot dead in front of him when he was ten years old. To this day, Morgan still grieved the loss of his dad, so he could relate to how Jack Hotchner was suffering.

"C'here, little man," Morgan said his own eyes glistening as he held his arms open wide. Action figures now forgotten, Jack threw himself into Morgan's arms, and wrapped his short arms around the agent's neck. He buried his face into the crook of Morgan's neck and his little body shook as the sobs wracked his body. Morgan hugged the child tightly to him. He really didn't want to ask Jack anymore questions about his parents, but he had no choice. He chewed his lower lip until the small body pressed against him began to quiet down a little. "It's okay, Jack," he said. "Cry as much as you want. I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you're okay. Understand?" The boy nodded while keeping his face buried.

After a few more minutes, Jack pulled away from Morgan and stood looking at him with red, swollen eyes, sniffling. He wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his sweater. "I sorry."

"About what?"

Jack looked down at his sneakers. "For being a baby and cryin'."

Morgan chuckled. "Jack, don't be sorry. You just lost your dad. When I lost my dad, I cried for I don't know how long afterward."

"You did?"

"I sure did. And I'll tell you something, Jack. Crying does not make you look weak."

Jack sniffled. "It doesn't?"

Morgan smiled at the child. "Not at all. It shows that you feel things. And it shows strength of character in a man who can show his emotions."

"What's that mean?"

Morgan pursed his lips as he arranged his thoughts. "It's like your dad at work. He had a work face, meaning he would look serious all the time. But when he was here with you, he would relax, always smile, and be happy. Everything he couldn't be at work."

"Like when daddy's chasin' the bad guys, Uncle Derek?"

"Something like that. Jack, when I asked you before if your parents yelled at each other a lot, you said you weren't suppose to tell." Morgan noticed Jack's face tense. "It's okay. Don't be afraid, Jack. I understand this hurts, but I need your help if I'm gonna find out who hurt your dad. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yeah. But I don't wanna get mommy in trouble by squealing."

Morgan pursed his lips. "Why would your mom be in trouble?"

Jack bit his lower lip. "'Cause she yelled at daddy a lot."

"She did?"

"Uh huh. She didn't talk nice to daddy like she did the strange man."

"Strange man?"

"Yeah."

"What did your mom and this man talk about?"

Jack appeared ready to cry again. Morgan's eyes narrowed sensing something had upset the boy. "Jack?"

"Mommy told me to go upstairs after she let him in the house."

"Had you ever seen this man before?"

Jack shook his head indicating he had not.

"Jack, I want you to think back. Were you able to hear what was being said by either your mom or this man?"

Jack hung his head and looked at his feet. "A little," he said almost embarrassed. He looked up again, scared. "If I tell you, please don't tell mommy I didn't go to my room like she told me. I'll get in trouble. Please, Uncle Derek." Morgan sensed the panic rising in the child's face.

"I won't tell your mom or your aunt whatever you tell me. Scout's honor. Now, what did you overhear your mom and this man talk about?"

* * *

Prentiss studied Jessica Brooks for several minutes after the latest revelation as she formed her next question. She was beginning to suspect she and the others didn't really know Haley Hotchner at all. And apparently neither did Hotch. She wondered for a moment how Morgan was making out with Jack. She reached out and touched Jessica's hand.

"Jess, tell me about this man Haley had an affair with while she and Hotch were separated."

Jess hung her head and chewed her lower lip. She realized her sister would be angry with her for disclosing a past discretion. But hopefully she would understand that there could be no secrets until the murder of Aaron Hotchner had been solved. She understood that completely, and prayed her sister would also. She raised her head.

"I only saw him once," Jessica explained slowly at first. "I was at the mall shopping one day while Jack was in school. I figured I'd pick up a few things before I went to pick him up from school. That's when I noticed my sister coming out of the movie theater. She was walking arm-in-arm with a man, and it wasn't Aaron."

"Did you let her know you had seen her?"

Jess shook her head. "I started to, but I was so surprised at seeing her with another man I wasn't able to get the words out. I figured I would ask her later when we were both home." The odd expression on Emily's face gave Jess a good idea as to what the brunette was thinking. "I saw Haley with this man during the time she and Aaron were separated. Once she and Aaron reconciled, she never saw this man again. In fact, I'm positive she never saw him again after the time I saw them together."

"But you can't be certain she didn't on both accounts," Prentiss replied seriously. "Tell me, did you ask her about this man later?"

"I did. She looked embarrassed when I brought him up, and for a moment, I thought she was going to cry. She only told me he was somebody she met the night she went to a bar and had too much to drink after the separation. He apparently drove her home, and she never saw him again until she ran into him at the mall that day. She never got to thank him properly, so she decided to treat him to a movie. She swore to me nothing else happened, and they parted company after the movie."

"And as far as you know she has never seen him again?"

"My sister's not in the habit of lying to me," Jessica replied sharply at the insinuation by Prentiss. "She was miserable being apart from Aaron. She would never have jeopardized her marriage by cheating on Aaron after they reconciled. I trust my sister, Emily. She wouldn't do that."

Emily's brown eyes shifted for several seconds before refocusing on Jessica. "Who are you trying to convince, Jessica? Yourself or me?"

Jessica was unable to answer Emily's question. Truth be told, she didn't know the answer. So all she did was stare at the brunette woman in silence.

* * *

Morgan felt Jack's body tense under his hands as he waited for the child to answer his question. "Jack, do you need me to repeat the question?" he asked.

"No." Jack looked down at the floor again.

Morgan cupped the boy's chin in his hand and lifted his head so he looked in the child's face. "I want you to listen to me. Nothing you tell me will leave this room. I promise you that. Now this man who spoke with your mom might be involved in hurting your dad. And if that's the case, I need to know what you overheard so I can find him."

"Daddy."

The black agent seemed confused. "What about your dad?"

"They were talkin' 'bout daddy."

"What were they saying about your dad?"

Jack shrugged. "I couldn't hear. They talked too soft. I sorry."

"That's okay. What did the man look like, Jack? Do you remember?"

"He was tall."

"Tall like your dad?" Jack shook his head.

"Shorter?" Jack scrunched his face up as he tried to recall the man.

"Tall like you, Uncle Derek."

"Gotcha. How about the color of his hair?"

"Light."

"Light as in white or blond like yours?"

"Like aunt JJ's."

Morgan's smile widened. "That's good, little man. You did good. Your dad would be real proud of you."

"He would?"

Morgan chuckled. "Yes, he would." He let out a deep breath. "I have to go now, Jack, but I promise to come and visit you again soon." As he started to get to his feet, Jack threw his arms around Morgan's neck and hugged him again. The agent hugged him as well.

"You gonna be able to find the bad man who hurt daddy?"

"I will. I promise. You helped us with the case just like you helped your dad when he needed your help on a case."

Jack pulled back from Morgan and smiled at the agent. He recalled how his dad needed his 'help' on occasions. "I did?" he asked.

"Yes, you did." Morgan poked Jack playfully in his tummy with a finger making the child giggle for the first time since before Hotch died. "And when we catch the bad guy, we're gonna let everybody know we couldn't have done so with Jack Hotchner's help."

* * *

Jessica Brooks had a headache, and rubbed her forehead. She was becoming a wreck from this entire mess. Prentiss, seeing the woman looking distraught, touched her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Jessica turned her head and looked at the brunette.

"How can I be?" she asked with a bit of an edge to her voice. "You're accusing my sister of killing her husband."

"We're not accusing Haley of anything," Prentiss explained. "But there have been several discrepancies and omissions when she's talked with us, and we need to know why."

Jessica found herself staring at Prentiss in disbelief. She shook her head. "I can't believe you people. You all know Haley and how much she loved Aaron. How can you _possibly_ now think she had anything to do with his death?"

The two women looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and spotted Morgan. He joined the two women and stood in front of them. He glanced at Jessica before looking at his partner.

"Prentiss, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked keeping his face impassive.

"Excuse me," Emily said to Jessica as she got up and followed Morgan to the middle of the room. She could tell Morgan was disturbed by something. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked in a low voice. Her dark eyes narrowed as she listened to Morgan repeat what he had learned from Jack Hotchner. When he finished, Prentiss looked stunned. "You suspect Haley's somehow involved in Hotch's death?"

"I don't like it, but we have to at least consider the possibility. We also have to consider the mysterious man Jack told me about as well." He let out a deep breath. "Sounds like Haley had an affair while she was separated from Hotch." He glanced briefly at Jessica. "What have you been able to find out from Jessica?"

"Haley told her sister she had met a man while she was separated from Hotch," Prentiss explained. "And it sounds like it was the same man Jessica saw leaving the movies arm-in-arm with Haley. Morgan, I hate to think this about Hotch's wife. But according to Jessica, her sister did have a brief affair with this man. Question is, did she break it off when she and Hotch reconciled, or is she still seeing him? Considering what Jack told you, it has to be the same man. We have to consider Haley a suspect."

"I agree," Morgan replied with a sigh. "I don't like to think Haley could be involved in Hotch's murder either, but we now have two more suspects. Haley and our mystery man."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let me call Rossi to update him, and find out what he wants us to do next. Keep talking with Jessica and see if you can find out anymore about this man she saw her sister with."

"Right." Prentiss turned and headed back to the sofa while Morgan went into the kitchen and pulled out his cell.

Prentiss sat beside Jessica who eyed the brunette woman warily.

"What's going on?" she asked staring at Prentiss.

"We're not sure yet. Jessica, can you describe this man you saw your sister when she left the movies?"

Jessica shook her head. "I'm not sure. I didn't get that good a look at him."

"Okay. I'm gonna do what we call a cognitive interview. I want you to close your eyes and relax."

"Why?" Jessica asked with suspicion. "What is that going to accomplish?"

"You'd be amazed at what you can remember. Now close your eyes, take a deep breath, and relax."

Although still wary, Jessica did as she instructed.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice," Prentiss requested calmly. After waiting a few seconds, she continued. "Go back to when Haley and Hotch are separated. You are at the mall shopping, and find yourself in the area of the movie theater. What do you see?"

"People. Lots of people leaving the theater. It's a multiplex. I decided to find out if there were any children's movies showing. I walk toward the theater, but I suddenly stop."

"Why did you stop?"

"Somebody looks familiar. It's Haley. She's smiling and laughing. She doesn't notice me."

"Is she with anybody?"

"A man. She's with a man. But it's not Aaron. They're looking at each other and laughing. Neither of them notice me."

"Do you call out to them?"

"No. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister looked happy. She acted like she did when she first met Aaron. She seemed happy."

"Concentrate on the man. Can you describe him?"

Jessica tilted her head to the side. "Tall. Not as tall as Aaron. Blond hair. White. Looked about thirty years of age."

Just then Morgan reentered the room quietly. He and Prentiss exchanged looks. The brunette turned back to Jessica. "Did you hear your sister call this man by name at any time?"

"I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. I just remember them laughing and looking at each other. Happy. So, so, happy. Then she kissed him on the mouth. I was stunned." Jessica shook her head then opened her eyes. She smiled faintly at Prentiss. "I'm sorry I can't remember more."

Prentiss smiled in return. "It's okay. You did really well."

"So what happens now?" asked Jessica. She looked at Morgan. "What?"

Morgan licked his lips. "Your description of this man sounds a lot like Jack's."

Jessica's eyebrows arched upward. "Jack? But how did he…?"

"He saw the same man here in this house with Haley. He heard them talking about Hotch. But he couldn't make out what they were saying exactly."

Jess put a hand to her mouth. "I don't understand. When was he here? How did Jack…?"

"I have no idea," Morgan explained. "We need to find out why Haley didn't tell us and who he is." Prentiss looked up at Morgan who looked at Jessica grimly as he continued. "Looks like we have two more suspects. This tall blond guy and your sister."

Jessica shook her head. "This can't be happening," she said sharply. "You really believe my sister capable of this? So what if she didn't tell you about her affair while she and Aaron were separated. She broke it off when they reconciled. What good could it possibly matter about a one-time affair anyway?"

"Because your sister didn't tell us about it," Prentiss explained. "Why? How do we know this man didn't seek revenge at being dumped by Haley for Hotch?"

"Jack says his mother and this man talked about Hotch," Morgan added. "We need to find out what this man knows about Hotch's death and if he is involved."

"What does Rossi want us to do?" Prentiss asked.

"He wants us to stay here and wait for Haley to return," Morgan replied grimly. "And there's been no sign of Haley or Beth Clemmons yet."

Jessica opened her mouth to ask a question when the sound of a lock turning caused all three to turn toward the front door. As they watched, the front door opened and in walked Haley Hotchner. She instantly froze when she spotted Prentiss and Morgan staring at her.

"Has something happened in the investigation?" she asked innocently, closing the door behind her.

Before either agent responded, Jessica jumped to her feet and stared angrily at her sister. "Just where the _hell _have you been?!" she shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Lies and Half Truths**

Haley, caught off guard by her sister's outburst, could only stare at Jessica with wide eyes. She expected her sister would be upset with her for disappearing like she had. But she hadn't expected members of her late husband's team to be present.

"I…I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that after Beth left, I needed a bit of fresh air. I didn't expect you to call Aaron's team because of my leaving."

"You scared me to death, sis," Jessica replied harshly. "I kept imaging all sorts of things happening to you with that…that woman still on the loose."

"I'm sorry, Jess." Haley licked her lips before facing Prentiss and Morgan. "And I'm sorry you both came out here for nothing. As you can see, I'm all right."

Prentiss's eyes narrowed. "Where were you, Haley?"

Haley smiled weakly. "I decided to take a drive. I needed to clear my head after a visit from Beth and listening to her ravings. Is that a crime?"

"No," Morgan added. "But we'd like to know where you went after you left here, and if you saw or talked to anybody."

"I don't remember where I went. I just drove around to clear my head. And no, I didn't see or talk to anybody. What's with the interrogation? Jess?"

Jessica hung her head and chewed her lower lip. She avoided her sister's eyes.

Haley let out a deep breath. "Jess, what did you do? What did you tell them?"

Jessica looked up, embarrassed. "I…I told them about the man you had the affair with while you and Aaron were separated. They…they think he might be involved in Aaron's murder."

"What?!" Haley feigned shocked surprised. Her mind raced to come up with a cover story to protect her young lover. She had to protect Chris at all costs. "Why would you even tell them? It meant nothing to me. It was one time and a mistake." She faced the two agents. "And before you ask, I told Aaron about it and he was upset at first. But eventually he forgave me since we had been separated at the time."

"You only saw him once?" asked Prentiss with raised eyebrows which disappeared into her dark bangs. "Then why were you seen at the mall leaving the movies together?"

Haley stared at her sister. "I don't have to guess where you got that information from," she said harshly. She shook her head and looked at the two agents who were both staring at her intently. "It's all very simple. I ran into him at the mall. I had never gotten the chance to tell him thank you. You remember I told you how he drove me home after I had had too much to drink," she reminded her. "It was after the separation. So, when I ran into him, I offered to treat him to a movie as a way to say thanks. After the movie, he and I parted company. I never saw him again after that."

"What about when he came to this house?" asked Morgan. He was getting bad vibes and after a glance at Prentiss suspected she was too.

"When he came to…" Haley looked shocked. "Is that what you told them, sis?"

Jessica was caught off guard by her sister's tone of voice. "I never told them that, sis. Jack did," before Morgan could stop her. He had promised Jack.

Haley's eyes widened. "Jack? Why would Jack say something like that?" She looked at Morgan and Prentiss.

"Why don't you tell us," Prentiss replied.

Haley chuckled and shook her head. "Jack misunderstood. You know he and I have been having problems and he simply misunderstood."

"What did he misunderstand, Haley?" asked Morgan, crossing his arms across his broad chest. That this woman might be involved in the death of their friend and boss was sickening.

"Yes, he did come by the house," Haley explained. "But only to return my bracelet which had fallen from my wrist during the movie. He said he forgot to return it to me when we were leaving the movie, and didn't remember until he got home. So he brought it by the house."

"You were overheard talking with him about Hotch. Why did you discuss your husband with this man?"

"Yes we discussed Aaron," Haley continued with annoyance. "He asked me for another date, and I simply told him I couldn't go out with him anymore because I had reconciled with my husband. He wished me well and left. End of story. That's probably what Jack overheard."

"We need to talk to him," Prentiss said. "What's his name and where can we find him?"

Haley shook her head sadly. "You have to be mistaken. I can't believe Chris had anything to do with killing Aaron. He accepted my decision with no argument."

"Are you sure?" asked Morgan. "Not every man can accept being dumped for another man. This Chris may have wanted revenge against Hotch for being your choice and killed him so he could have you all to himself."

Haley gasped and her mouth formed the perfect 'O'. "Oh my God. You don't think…"

"His full name and home address," Prentiss reiterated in a no-nonsense tone.

"Until this case is solved, everybody is a suspect," Morgan added sternly.

Haley let out a deep breath. Chris was capable of handling things himself. "Hayes. Christopher Hayes. He lives at 2135 Maynard Avenue."

"Haley, is this Chris about my height, blond hair, and about thirty years of age?" asked Morgan.

"He is."

"Thank you," Prentiss said as she grabbed her cell phone and started to leave the room. "I'll call Rossi and tell him Haley's back, and to have somebody pay a visit to this Christopher Hayes." She pressed the cell to her ear as she headed into the kitchen.

After Prentiss had left, Haley assumed the inquisition had ended, but Morgan's face told her otherwise.

"What is it now, Agent Morgan? More questions?" she asked quizzically.

"Only one," Morgan began. "How come you withheld this information from us all this time?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it was important. As I told you, he took the news of my reconciliation very well. I still can't believe he would have anything to do with this. You have to be wrong."

Morgan continued to study Haley as Prentiss re-entered to room holding her cell phone. The black agent glanced at her.

"Rossi's glad Haley's back home safe. And he wants us to pay a visit to Chris Hayes," Prentiss in formed him.

"Okay." Morgan glanced first at Jessica and then Haley. "Lock up after we leave, and don't let anybody in unless you know them. And call us if Beth Clemmons returns." He and Emily walked toward the front door with Haley behind them.

"We will," Haley said with a faint smile. She opened the door and held it open. Morgan walked outside, but Prentiss paused in the doorway and looked back at Hotch's widow.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel like we're blaming you," she said. "But it's like Morgan said, until this case is solved, everybody's a suspect."

Haley smiled. "It's all right, Emily. And I apologize for acting like a bitch and for not telling you about Chris."

"Don't worry about it," Morgan added with a chuckle.

"Please tell us if you find out anything. I still think you're wrong, but if it turns out he is responsible, I want him punished."

"If he's guilty, he will be," Morgan assured her. "Good evening." He then turned and walked away accompanied by Prentiss. Haley closed the door and locked it behind him. Then with a deep sigh, she turned and faced her sister.

* * *

Minutes later, Morgan and Prentiss were heading for the home of Chris Hayes; Morgan was behind the wheel. He took his eyes off the road for several seconds, and glanced at his partner.

"What's on your mind?" he asked turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm not sure," Prentiss answered him staring at the passing scenery through the passenger side window. "Besides, I don't know if I can explain it to you because I hate myself for even thinking it."

"Try me."

Prentiss looked at Morgan who glanced at her again briefly. She nodded. "I just have this feeling that Haley isn't being completely honest with us about Chris Hayes."

"So do I," Morgan replied.

Emily turned her head sharply in his direction. "Really?"

"Really." A frown could be seen on the agent's face. "And I don't like the direction in which that feeling is taking me."

Prentiss massaged her forehead. "Tell me about it."

"The fact that Hotch was murdered in his own home is painful enough. But the possibility that Haley might somehow be involved sickens me," Morgan turned the wheel and the vehicle turned a corner.

Prentiss picked at her fingernails as she was wont to do when nervous. "I agree. I wonder how Hotch would feel if he had lived and it turned out Haley was involved with trying to kill him." She licked her lips. "Do you…do you think she originally poisoned him with the arsenic and not Beth?"

Morgan glanced at the brunette and noticed her sad eyes focused on him. He let out a deep breath. "Anything's possible. Truth is, Beth is still our best suspect. Haley cheating on Hotch doesn't make her a killer."

"You're right," Prentiss agreed. "But it does make her a disappointment."

Morgan glanced at his partner before he turned his eyes back to the road, and continued driving to their destination.

* * *

Chris Hayes was sitting in his plush recliner holding a glass of red wine in one hand, and thumbing through a sports magazine with the other. He mulled over the past hour. After he had dropped Haley off, he stopped at his neighborhood liquor store, and bought a bottle of his favorite red wine. He inwardly chuckled at how easy it had been to con the woman into thinking he was in love with her. As far as he was concerned, Haley Hotchner was an easy lay and nothing more. He didn't care for her the way he knew she cared for him. But if she was giving it away for nothing, then he'd be a fool to refuse it.

He had parked the car a block from Jessica's house. He and Haley shared a passionate kiss in the front seat before she got out, and walked the rest of the way to her sister's house. Chris, meanwhile, started the car and drove away, chuckling to himself.

He smirked as the memories continued to flood his brain. Haley was a means to an end. He took a sip of wine and chuckled. He had never been one to refuse a free roll in the hay with an older woman, especially the woman of the great Aaron Hotchner. To Chris, Haley Hotchner, although an attractive woman, was just an easy piece of ass and nothing else.

After he took another sip of his wine, Chris moved all thoughts of Haley to the back of his mind as he had more important things on his mind. And that was how to frame his boss, Beth Clemmons, for the murder of Aaron Hotchner. He had to do it so there would be no doubt whatsoever. But how to do it was the problem. His boss has poisoned Hotchner, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to convince people she had killed him after failing to with arsenic. Chris downed the rest of his wine, and tossed the magazine aside. He got to his feet, and was about to enter the kitchen when his doorbell rang twice. It was quickly followed by somebody knocking on his door loudly. Annoyed, Chris sat the empty wine glass on the coffee table and walked toward the door. He looked through the peephole and groaned at who was on the opposite side. With a shake of his head, he unlocked the door and held it open.

Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss stood in the hallway. Both held up their credentials for Chris to see.

"Chris Hayes?" asked Morgan coolly.

"Who's asking?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Agent Morgan. Agent Prentiss," Morgan explained. "We're with the FBI." The agents put their credentials away. "We'd like to talk with you about Haley Hotchner, and what you know about the murder of Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"I'm Chris Hayes."

"May we come in and speak with you?" asked Morgan.

Ignoring Morgan, Chris looked the raven-haired woman with him up and down approvingly. He liked what he saw. And unlike Haley, he bet the brunette would be definitely more than just an easy roll in the sack. This woman had class written all over her. He offered Emily his most charming smile as he fantasized about all the things he'd like to do to her in bed.

"My partner asked you if we could come in," Emily said in a businesslike voice.

Snapping out of his fantasy, Chris stood aside, held the door open, and allowed the agents to enter. He closed the door and faced the agents, arms crossed across his chest. He glanced at Morgan who looked back at him as a protective watchdog having seen the look of lust on the blond man's face directed at Emily.

"Now, you said something about a murder and a Haley Hotchner," Hayes said innocently. He ignored Morgan's expression. He was use to men showing their 'alpha' male side to him and considered it amusing. "Who's Haley Hotchner, and who's murder…Oh, wait a minute. Is she the wife of that FBI agent who was killed?"

"She was," Prentiss replied. "What do you know about it, Mr. Hayes?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Only what I read in the papers. Damn shame. He seemed like a nice guy."

"He was," Morgan said. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "So you're telling us you never met Agent Hotchner." It was a statement as opposed to a question.

Chris shook his head. "Never had the pleasure. I mean, I saw his photo in the paper but that's about all. Why?"

"Mr. Hayes, where were you two days ago in the early morning hours?" asked Prentiss.

Chris smirked. "I was in my bed. Alone. And asleep." He took a step toward Prentiss. "I really do hate going to bed alone." He paused when Morgan blocked his path, his eyes hard.

"I suggest you watch your mouth," he warned with a sneer.

Hayes chuckled and stepped back. "Why are you asking me these questions anyway?"

"You just said you don't know Agent Hotchner," Morgan said. "How about his wife, Haley?"

"That blond lady. Yeah I know her."

"How well do you know her?" asked Prentiss with a tilt of her head.

Chris realized he had misspoken. "I misspoke. I don't _know _her. What I meant to say is I met her."

"Then why say you know her?" asked Prentiss.

"Which is it, Mr. Hayes?" asked Morgan. "Do you know her or you met her?"

"I met her. In a bar or restaurant a few months ago and I could tell she'd been drinking. I felt bad for her and offered to drive her home. It's not safe for a woman under the influence to be alone at night." He grinned at Prentiss again.

"You're a real humanitarian, aren't you? Was that the only time you met Mrs. Hotchner?" asked Morgan bringing the man's attention away from Prentiss.

"The only time. I never saw her again after that."

"You never came to her home?"

"No. Why?"

"We find that a bit odd, Mr. Hayes," Prentiss stated. "We were told by somebody that they saw you in Haley's house, and overheard talking with her about her husband. Care to explain that?"

Chris's brain raced to come up with an answer. A smile appeared. "I had forgotten. Sorry. I did come to her sister's house, as I recall. She had dropped her bracelet and I returned it to her. That's all. Nothing else."

"How did you happen to have her bracelet?" asked Morgan suspiciously.

"I ran into her at the mall and we went to a movie. She said it was her way of saying thank you for making sure she got home. Nothing diabolical."

Morgan eyed the man warily. "Why didn't you give it back to her after the movie?"

"I forgot it. Didn't remember it until later. So I went to her sister's house and returned it. Look, I'm getting weary of these accusations that I did something wrong." He stared at Morgan. "If you have something to say to me then say it."

"Why were you discussing Agent Hotchner with his wife?"

"I wasn't," Chris replied, exasperated. "She simply told me she and her husband had reconciled. I wished her well and left. End of story."

"You didn't see Haley at anytime this evening?"

As he let out a deep breath, Chris turned toward the door and pulled it open. "I've answered your questions. It's time for you to leave. You have any more questions talk to my lawyer."

Prentiss and Morgan exchanged looks before they both walked out of the apartment. Chris slammed the door behind them and locked it. He promised himself he needed to speak with Haley in the morning about this latest problem, and advise her to keep her mouth shut from now on about their relationship. After all, he'd hate to do to her what he and his friends did to her husband.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-The Enemy Within**

Erin Strauss had been in a foul mood since David Rossi foiled her plans to expose the corrupt doings of Aaron Hotchner to the director two days ago. How _dare_ the man even believe he can undermine her by not only protecting a dirty agent, but one that he, Jason Gideon, and Max Ryan, brought into the bureau. Exactly how far did this corruption go? Oddly enough, Strauss didn't really care about Gideon or Ryan at this point because both had long left the bureau. But Hotchner was different. The man had been a thorn in her side since he joined the BAU, and she had always suspected there was something about him other than his arrogance and smugness. And now that she knew, the time had come to expose this 'pillar of the BAU' for what he truly was. A common drug dealer. Also, she promised herself she would uncover how many of Hotchner's team were as dirty as he. Both the bureau and BAU didn't need that black mark.

After parking her car in her driveway, she slammed the car door and stormed inside her home. The door closed with so much force it shook the entire structure. She badly needed a drink right now. She tossed her keys in a dish on the table near the door, walked over to the liquor cabinet, grabbed a tumbler, and poured two fingers of Scotch. She swallowed it in one gulp and quickly poured another. It was a time like this that she was glad her children were away visiting their father. She needed to plan what her next step would be. And she didn't want her children around because when the shit hit the fan, things would get ugly. But she needed to find a way to neutralize David Rossi if she planned to succeed in exposing Hotchner. But how?

Strauss took a sip of her drink as she paced back and forth. There had to be a way to expose Hotchner without endangering her job. She took another sip of her drink, and it was then she noticed the flashing light on her phone indicating she had messages. With a weary sigh, she pressed the play button. The first message was from her children telling her they were having a great time visiting their father, and that they loved and missed her. She smiled. The second was from one of her superiors reminding her of a meeting in the morning. She rolled her eyes with annoyance as right now the meeting wasn't uppermost in her mind. Another boring budget meeting. But the last message caught her attention.

The caller ID showed 'UNKNOWN NAME, UNKNOWN NUMBER' which didn't really surprise her. The voice sounded familiar. After listening to the recording once, she replayed it again unsure she heard correctly.

"Chief Strauss, Agent Hotchner isn't the only corrupt agent on his team. Don't let Agent Rossi and the others cover up the conspiracy. Don't let them stop you."

* * *

David Rossi paced back and forth while Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia sat side-by-side on the sofa watching their teammate. They saw the strain on his weary face. Rossi had always considered Hotch more like his son than his best friend. They marveled at how he held it together. He had been closer to Hotch than any of them, and his death had hit him harder. Both Reid and Garcia suspected when this was over, the full impact of what happened would then hit Rossi. But they would be there for him. That's what family did in times of crisis. Meanwhile, JJ was on the phone ordering three pizzas for a late meal.

"Sir, you really should sit down and take it easy," Garcia suggested watching the older man. "You're going to make yourself ill. And sir…" she paused for a few seconds. "Hotch wouldn't want you to do that because of him."

"I'm all right," Rossi answered as he continued to pace. He let out a deep breath. "I just need to feel like I'm doing something."

"You are doing something," JJ said as she stood beside him after hanging up the receiver. She touched his arm. "You're trying to find out who did this to Hotch. And if he was here right now, Hotch would agree."

Garcia looked up, her jaw dropping at JJ's statement. "You've seen the boss man, too, buttercup?"

"What?" JJ asked with eyebrows raised. "Garcia, Hotch is dead."

As both Reid and Rossi looked at her warningly, Garcia bit her lower lip realizing she had made a mistake with her choice of words. "I'm sorry, sunshine," she said nervously avoiding JJ's eyes. "I guess I just let my imagination run wild, that's all."

"I understand, Pen," JJ replied sadly. "I wish Hotch was here as well. But I'm confident we will find out who did this and make them pay."

Garcia sighed. "JJ, can we talk in private for a minute?" If she didn't tell someone soon she would burst.

"Sure. Come with me into the kitchen. The pizza will be here soon. You can help me make a fresh pot of coffee and get out the plates and napkins." JJ walked into the kitchen with the tech analyst behind her. Reid and Rossi watched the women leave then exchanged looks between them. After JJ grabbed the glass coffee pot and filled it with water, she turned and faced her best friend. "Okay. Now what's bothering you?"

Garcia had no idea where or how to begin to explain it to JJ. She figured the best way would be to just say it. "JJ, do you believe when a person is murdered that their spirit is stuck between heaven and earth?"

The blond looked at Garcia, puzzled. "I don't understand."

"I'm asking if you believe when a person is murdered that their spirit can't cross over to the other side."

JJ mulled over why the tech analyst was asking what for her, was an unusual question. She shrugged her shoulders. "I never gave it any thought really. Why do you ask?" She saw her friend chewing her lower lip. "Pen, what's going on with you? What's this about anyway?"

"I…I saw the boss man the other day in my lair. He paid me a visit."

JJ's blue eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "You're telling me you saw Hotch." It was a statement as opposed to a question.

"Please don't look at me like I've taken leave of my marbles. I'm saying the boss man visited me at work. He told me he can't cross over and rest in peace until we found out who killed him. He's so sad and unhappy. He's stuck in limbo, JJ. We have to help him so he can rest in peace."

"You're telling me Hotch appeared to you? Garcia, I understand Hotch's death hit you harder than it did any of us except for Rossi. But I hope you realize you can come to me anytime you need to talk."

Garcia could tell by JJ's face and words that she didn't believe her about Hotch's visit. She recalled what Rossi had told her about keeping Hotch's visit between him, Reid, and herself. But she had wanted to share it with her best friend. But seeing JJ's reaction, she couldn't tell Morgan or Prentiss. She let out a deep breath and gave JJ a sad smile.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, buttercup. I guess I've been thinking about Hotch so much I just imagined him coming to visit me. And you're right." A worried look appeared. "JJ, can we just keep this between us? I mean, if my chocolate love god and raven-haired goddess heard about this, they might suspect I'm losing it."

JJ chuckled. "No they wouldn't. They would understand perfectly. But if you want, it'll stay between the two of us. I promise."

"Thanks." Garcia knew JJ would keep their discussion to herself. "I'd better get back to my baby genius and Italian Stallion." She turned and headed back into the living room leaving JJ to watch her receding back with a concerned expression on her face.

No sooner had Garcia reentered the living room, than there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rossi yelled walking toward the door. He opened the door, and stood aside to allow Prentiss and Morgan to enter. Rossi didn't like the looks on their faces.

"I gather the interview with Chris Hayes didn't go well?" he asked them.

"He has to be the most narcissistic individual I have ever met," Prentiss admitted.

"More so than Viper?" asked Reid with a smirk at the brunette.(1)

Prentiss rolled her eyes at the memory of the man who considered himself 'God's gift to women.' "They're probably related," she added with a shake of her head. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes, you do, and it should be ready in a few minutes," JJ called out from the kitchen. "We also ordered pizza."

"Great, because I'm starved," Prentiss said as she wearily sat beside Garcia on the sofa, while Morgan stood beside Rossi with arms folded across his chest. He saw the older man studying him.

"Emily told me what happened with the interview with Haley, and what Jack told you," the older man began. "And from the expression on your face, can I assume you've formed an opinion?"

Morgan let out a deep breath. "I suspect Haley might have been involved in Hotch's death. And I'm tellin' you, man, it makes me sick just thinkin' about it."

Garcia's lower lip quivered and her eyes turned moist. "You have to be wrong, Derek. Haley can't be involved. She loved her husband. She would never hurt mon Capitan or Jack. Her family was her life."

"And normally I would agree with you, momma. But considering she hasn't told us everything, we have to suspect her."

"I don't understand," said Garcia. "Why would Haley hurt Hotch? Why would you even say that?" She looked back and forth between Morgan and Prentiss. "What reason can she have? Didn't she and Hotch work things out?"

"She did," Prentiss faced Garcia and saw the tears building in the tech analyst's eyes. "But she's been withholding things from us. Important things we should have been told. Things like her affair with this Chris Hayes."

"But she explained that it was a one-time thing, and she and Hotch were separated at the time."

"And you're right, they were," Prentiss agreed. "But why hide that information from us?"

"And what about what Jack said, baby girl?" added Morgan. "We can't ignore what he observed."

"Yeah but…you once told me that children are not good witnesses," Garcia looked up at Morgan.

"I remember. But what Jack told me wasn't denied by Haley despite her putting a different spin on things."

"What does that mean?" asked Garcia looking between them.

"It means that Haley told us a different version of what Jack told Morgan," Reid chimed in causing the tech analyst to stare at him.

"What about this Chris Hayes?" JJ asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had been listening to the conversation. "He sounds like a possible suspect as well."

"He makes my top ten list," Morgan added. "To me, he meets all the characteristics of an organized offender if he is our man."

"What are those?" asked Garcia, curious.

"That's a person who commits a planned crime, in a premeditated manner, and leaves few or no clues. In Hotch's case, his death was definitely planned and premeditated. Also, there were no clues left except for those left to throw the investigation in a completely different direction," Reid explained carefully.

"That doesn't sound like Haley," Garcia stated still refusing to believe that the wife of the man she admired can be involved.

"Maybe not alone," Reid added looking at Garcia. "If she is somehow involved, she would have needed help. It would be the same even if Beth Clemmons is responsible and not Haley."

"How do you figure that?"

"The force used to bash Aaron's head in took strength and was done with anger," Rossi continued. "Now that's not to say a woman wouldn't be able to deliver blows like the ones Hotch received if she was angry enough. But the level of violence involved was more likely caused by two or more persons."

Garcia swallowed the lump in her throat. Her tear-filled eyes sought out Rossi and Morgan. "I can understand that. I can. But that doesn't mean Haley is involved."

Morgan approached the tech analyst and crouched down in front of her. He took both of her hands in his large ones and looked into her eyes. He could feel her pain and hated that he was contributing to it. "Baby girl, I want you to listen to me. I know how Hotch's death affected you. And I know you don't like thinking that Haley might somehow be involved. And we're not saying she is. All we're saying is we have to now consider her a suspect. That doesn't mean we believe she did anything wrong. Or that she had a hand in what happened. Do you understand?"

Garcia bowed her head and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do." She opened her mouth to say something else when the sound of the doorbell was heard.

JJ hurried toward the door wiping her cheeks and forcing a smile on her face. "That should be the pizzas."

Rossi nodded. The tension was intense right now. "A break consisting of pizza, drinks, and good non-case related conversation, is exactly what we need right now to ease the tension."

* * *

Strauss had become frustrated as she tried to figure out how to neutralize David Rossi and carry out what was needed to protect the bureau. And long enough to prove to the Director that his golden boy, Aaron Hotchner, was a criminal without endangering herself. She played the message from the unknown caller three more times hoping to pick up something new; or something she missed. But she found nothing.

"Damn you, David Rossi," she hissed. "There _has_ to be _something _to get you off of my back before I expose that bastard." She wrapped her arms around herself and began to pace again. "I swear if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to wipe that smug, arrogant smirk off your face, David. The same smug smirk you had at the funeral and…"

Strauss paused in her pacing as the memory came to her of Hotchner's funeral, and the members of his team who spoke.

A slow smile appeared in place of the frown as she recalled three particular words of Spencer Reid which had been pushed to the back of her mind.

'_Trying of circumstances…'_

"Trying of circumstances," Strauss repeated softly. "What trying of circumstances are you hiding, Doctor Reid? And how is Aaron Hotchner involved?" She chuckled. "I doubt I'll find anything in your personnel file. In fact, I'm willing to bet whatever you're hiding Agent Hotchner never reported at all. And I will keep searching until I find it." After she took a deep breath, Strauss studied her reflection in the living room mirror hanging on the wall. She was smiling like a predator who had spotted it's next meal.

"You are the weak link, Doctor Reid," she said to her reflection as if talking to another person. "And once I find out what you and Agent Hotchner are hiding, and find a way to connect it to Agent Hotchner, I'll destroy him and his entire team. And David Rossi won't be able to do anything about it." But Strauss realized one thing she hadn't earlier. She would have to be careful how she went about her task. Hotchner had a lot of friends within the bureau, and if she was found out, especially after the Director's warning, she could lose her job. This time she would need the help of somebody within the bureau. Somebody who had no connection to Hotchner or his team. Somebody to do research on Doctor Spencer Reid, and she had an idea exactly who to ask.

* * *

The team was gathered around the table munching on pizza, and drinking sodas and coffee when JJ's cell phone rang. The blond removed her phone from the pocket of her jacket which hung on the back of her chair. She checked the caller ID, then placed the phone on the table between her and Reid.

"Will, you're on speaker. The entire team's here."

"Just checkin' in to see if anybody's found Haley yet? And to find out what you all want me to do about Beth?"

JJ shook her head, ashamed to admit she had forgotten to contact her husband after they knew Hotch's widow was safe. But things happened so fast. "I'm sorry, Will. Emily and Derek just returned from Jessica's house. Haley is safe and back home. Why don't you call it a night. We have pizza waiting."

"That's good news, Cheri. About Haley I mean. I was gettin' worried."

"Will, Dave Rossi. Did anything happen with Beth?"

"Not much. I've been followin' Beth Clemmons since I spotted her leavin' a restaurant and drivin' home. I've been parked across from her apartment for a couple of hours watchin'. She ain't gone nowhere, but she had a male visitor who didn't stay too long. Stayed about an hour and then left."

"A visitor?" asked Rossi with knitted eyebrows. "What visitor? Can you describe 'im?"

"Didn't get a good look at 'im. But he was tall, white, with blond hair. Looked to be about early to mid thirties. Why?"

The entire team exchanged looks at Will's description of Beth's visitor.

"That description sounds like Chris Hayes," Prentiss explained.

"And if it's him…" Morgan added. "Why would he be visiting Beth Clemmons?"

* * *

(1)Viper is from the episode 52 Pickup, Season 4.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope I got the character of Kevin Lynch as he is on the show. **

**Chapter 21-Searching For Bait**

The following morning found Erin Strauss, coffee cup on desk, in her office an hour before her normal time. She was carefully reviewing the contents of the personnel folder of Aaron Hotchner. The folders of the other members of his team waited beside the one she was reviewing. She purposely saved Doctor Reid's folder for last. After she finished reviewing all the files, she would go to the person she had selected within the bureau to do her dirty work for her. If the files disclosed nothing, she was positive the technical analyst she had selected would definitely find something she would be able to use. But first things first. She reminded herself to make sure she thanked her secretary for having the files waiting on her desk for her when she came into her office this morning.

As she closely read the contents of Hotch's file, she snorted in disgust. Just reading about Hotch's accomplishments as a prosecuting attorney, then with SWAT, the FBI, and finally the BAU, made her ill. Obviously overrated as a prosecutor and an agent. Hotchner had always seemed too good to be true anyway. She chuckled as a small part of her began to wonder if his drug dealing perhaps began in the prosecutor's office instead of the bureau. She made a mental note to have the tech analyst check into Hotchner's career as a prosecutor. _He_ _must have handled drug cases, _she thought. _And I bet that's where he made his drug contacts and got started dealing. It's the perfect cover. _She smirked as she felt she had a lead as to where Hotchner got started in his despicable business. If she can just find his contact she'd have all the proof she needed to bring to the director.

"There is something here," Strauss muttered. "There has to be." She picked up her Styrofoam cup and took a drink of coffee. "What were you hiding about that geek you call a profiler, Aaron?" she asked openly. "What is it?" After awhile, she snorted with disgust and slammed Hotch's file closed. "Damn!" she hissed. Nearly two hours later, she had reviewed the files of Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, and Garcia. But there was nothing she didn't already know. The only file left belonged to Spencer Reid. She sat it in front of her with a cunning smile, and opened it, believing she would find something to use.

Nearly an hour later she slammed the folder closed and shoved it aside. Nothing! She had found absolutely nothing. How can that be? She knew Aaron Hotchner well enough to know he would do anything he had to to try and protect his team. And with Reid being the youngest, he would need the most protecting. But from what? Strauss got to her feet, gathered up the files in her arms, and walked out of her office. Her secretary, Carol, was seated at her desk, typing. Strauss plopped the folders in front of her. "File them!" she ordered coldly and walked away, not waiting for an answer from the girl. She had somebody she had to see.

After she took the elevator down to the fourth floor, Strauss pushed open the Plexiglas double doors, and headed to the area in which she knew he worked. He was just what she needed. Oblivious to her ulterior motive, and not connected to Hotchner or any member of his team. And if push came to shove, she could put the entire blame on him for hacking into her agents' personal histories. He wouldn't realize he was the sacrificial lamb until it was too late. She would use his talent to find out what she wanted on Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner, and use it to her advantage. When she reached the unit her guinea pig worked in, she stood in the doorway, letting her eyes scan the unit until she found who she sought. A smirk appeared on her face as she walked toward the dark-haired man concentrating on his computer screen. She was grateful he had his work area was separate from the other employees there.

* * *

A little after ten a.m. in the morning found the team at Will and JJ's. The six friends were seated around the table enjoying a breakfast of crispy bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, orange juice, toast and coffee prepared by JJ and Rossi. JJ had decided it would be more convenient for everybody to stay the night. It made no sense to go home, and come back the following day. Besides, she and Will had the room considering how many relatives they had between them, mostly on Will's side. Around midnight, shortly after Will had returned home and before bedtime, he and JJ turned down the sofa in the living room into a bed. It was just big enough for Garcia and Prentiss to sleep in together. Morgan and Reid shared one of the guest rooms. And Rossi had the other to himself. Nobody wanted to share with him because of his snoring, which suited the older man just fine.

After breakfast, Rossi helped JJ clean up and wash the dishes, while the others sat around the table finishing their coffee in the living room.

"I haven't seen Will this morning," Rossi said as he finished drying the dishes and giving them to JJ to put away. "He still asleep? He did get back kinda late."

JJ smiled as she put away the last plate. "Not really," she said looking at the older man. "He left here a little over an hour ago. Said to tell you he wanted to get an early start and meet with Detective Brandeis. He wants to have a look at the autopsy and toxicological reports. Regardless, he promised to call us when he finds out something."

After refilling their coffee cups, both JJ and Rossi reentered the living room to find Garcia busy on her laptop. She gave a sudden yelp of excitement.

"I gather that means you found something on Mr. Hayes?" asked Morgan with a chuckle as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, sugar, you bet you gorgeous body I did," Garcia smiled.

Morgan started coughing after he swallowed his coffee too quickly. JJ slapped him on his back until he gestured with his hand he was okay. He looked at Garcia with an arched eyebrow.

"You okay my Chocolate love-God?" asked the tech analyst.

"Garcia, please tell me that doesn't sound like you're making it sound," Prentiss replied open-mouthed.

Garcia just offered her a sweet, innocent smile. "I'll never tell." She then gave Morgan a sly smile. "And you, my Dark Knight, will never find out."

Prentiss stared wide-eyed at Morgan while Morgan merely shrugged his shoulders and offered no explanation. But he gave Garcia an amused smile. "Mama, I better not find out you posted any photos of me on your Facebook page, or I will put you over my knee and spank you."

Garcia grinned. "Oh, mon Chere, trust me when I say that you will never, ever, find them."

Reid blushed at the exchange between his best friend and the woman who was like a sister to him.

"Excuse me," Rossi interrupted. "But can we please drop this discussion meant for Jerry Springer, and concentrate on Chris Hayes? We only have three days left before we have to return to work."

"Gotcha, my Acting boss-man," Garcia said with a sigh. "Okay, my pretties. Here is the lowdown. There is no juvenile record on Chris Hayes. But he and two friends were stopped for driving with an open alcohol container in the vehicle on…oh God."

"What is it, momma?" asked Morgan seeing the expression on her face.

"They were stopped by police on the day Hotch was killed."

The team looked at each other after hearing this information. Coincidence?

Rossi put his coffee cup down, and leaned against the table with arms straight, and hands flat on the tabletop. He looked over Garcia's shoulder.

"Who were the two who were arrested with him, Garcia?" he asked.

Garcia clicked away on her keyboard. "Our other two snakes in the grass are Jared Shelton and Michael Cummings. Hayes was held overnight on one thousand dollars bail which was paid the following morning by….oh my God."

"Wait a minute," Rossi's eyebrows knitted together and he leaned closer to the laptop screen so he could read what he was seeing. "This says he was bailed out by Beth Clemmons."

"Yes, sir." Garcia looked at Rossi. "Why would she post his bail?"

"She wouldn't unless he meant something to her," Rossi admitted.

"I don't understand," Garcia remarked.

"What Rossi means, baby girl, is that this Chris Hayes can either be an employee of Beth's, or a boyfriend. Or he can serve another use to her," Morgan explained.

"Another use? Like what?"

"That's what we need to find out," Reid said. "Garcia, where does Chris Hayes work?"

"Ummm…let me check." She let her fingers fly over the keyboard. "And yes, my baby genius. He works for the…oh dear." A frown appeared.

"What did you find?" asked Prentiss seeing the change of expression.

"It seems our Mr. Hayes works at the same museum as our despicable witch from hell, Beth Clemmons."

"Christopher Hayes works for Beth Clemmons?" asked JJ. "Garcia, are you sure?"

"I don't have any idea if he works _for_ Beth Clemmons, sunshine, but he does work _with _her." Garcia looked at the others. "Does that mean this bastard helped that bitch hurt Hotch?"

Rossi took a sip of his coffee as his eyebrows arched, surprised at Garcia using swear words so easily even though he didn't blame her. He noticed the others staring at the tech analyst as well after her use of profanity.

"Can't be sure yet, kitten. But I can promise you one thing. If this Chris Hayes is involved in Hotch's death, he's gonna go down and hard. _That _I can promise you," Rossi added.

"Guys, does Haley know any of this?" Garcia asked, looking deeply worried.

The others exchanged equally worried looks wondering the same thing.

Rossi straightened. "Reid, you and Emily speak with Haley and Jessica. Tell them what we've found out about Chris Hayes and see if Haley can give you any more information on him. JJ, I want you to go with them." He saw the blond open her mouth to ask a question. "I want you to speak again with Jack. Something isn't right here and it worries me."

"Like what?" asked Prentiss.

"I'm not sure exactly," Rossi admitted. "But Jack being afraid of his mother. Haley not telling us about an affair she had with our latest suspect. And now our new suspect being somehow connected with Beth Clemmons. We're missing something, and we need to find out what. We owe it to Aaron." He watched the three agents prepare to leave on their assigned tasks.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Morgan looking up at the older man.

"Derek, you, Garcia, and I are gonna go over everything we have from the beginning."

* * *

"Mr. Lynch?" Strauss asked standing over the geeky-looking young dark-haired man wearing glasses with thick black frames.

"Ahhh!" Lynch shouted nearly jumping out of his skin as he spun around in his chair. He had not expected the Section Chief of the BAU to be standing in front of him. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…I didn't hear you approach, Chief Strauss…I mean…that is…" he stammered. _How could she have found out about me and Penelope? We've been so careful. Nobody knows about us except her team and they wouldn't…they couldn't…they didn't…did they? _"Can I…help you, ma'am?"

"Mr. Lynch, I need you to do something for me. And if you understand what's good for you, you'll keep this between us. Do I make myself clear?" Strauss turned her harsh stare onto the young man.

"Yes, ma'am. Uh, if I might ask, why me?"

"Because you're not affiliated with Agent Hotchner's team in any way. And I need somebody who will not ask questions."

Kevin began to relax a bit. He now began to believe Strauss had no idea he and Penelope were dating much less seeing each other after work. Their relationship would be frowned upon due to the non-fraternization rule. One or both of them could be either transferred or fired. Lynch understood if Strauss found out, she could make things difficult especially for Penelope just to get back at Aaron Hotchner. And Lynch understood, from Penelope, that Hotchner would go to extremes to protect his team. Also, Lynch liked and respected Hotchner, and admitted as much to Penelope. He also admitted he was a bit afraid of the man especially when he looked at someone with that patented stare of his. Whenever he had seen Hotch stare at him the time Penelope had been shot, his insides turned to jelly. He didn't ever want to see that look again.

He remembered when Hotch had found out about him and Penelope. The agent had stared at him, and warned that if he ever hurt Penelope, he would have to deal with not only him, but with his entire team. Garcia meant a lot to the team, and they were all protective of her. Hotch was joking this time with his patented glare, but as Lynch didn't realize that, Hotch had kept his face impassive. But he was serious about Penelope not being hurt by Lynch.

He straightened up in his chair and swallowed, still nervous. "But ma'am, Agent Hotchner was…I mean, he's… I don't understand what…" He saw the look on her face. "Sorry. Do you want my help searching for who might have killed him?"

"Not exactly."

"Then I don't see…."

"I suggest you cease with the questions and do what you're told."

"Yes, ma'am," Lynch answered. He turned towards his desktop. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to look into Agent Hotchner's time with the federal prosecutor's office and find out if he prosecuted any drug cases. Pay special attention to any that he may have lost. Should you find any, I want them brought to my attention in my office only."

Lynch looked at the older woman. "You think somebody connected to his time as a prosecutor had him killed?"

"Mr. Lynch…"

Lynch turned around with wide eyes as the realization hit him. He first looked around to be sure nobody was privy to their conversation. He saw nobody paying them any attention. "You can't be serious? You can't think Agent Hotchner was involved in something shady." He had been told by Penelope that whoever killed Hotchner made it appear he had been involved with drugs and was dirty. Kevin refused to believe that. But when he had offered his help to Garcia, she thanked him but turned down his offer. What she and the team were doing was risky, and they didn't want anybody else to jeopardize their job to prove not only who killed Hotch, but that he was framed. Lynch found himself now wondering if Strauss was involved somehow. He agreed with Penelope that Aaron Hotchner was a good man.

"That is none of your business. Just do as you're told."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And once you've completed your search, I want you to check into the background of Doctor Spencer Reid. Especially after he was kidnapped by a Tobias Henkel last year. And I don't intend to be patient, Mr. Lynch. I want an answer by the end of the day. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have everything as soon as possible. You have my word."

Strauss smiled like a piranha. And that smile chilled Lynch to the bone. He had been told by Penelope while on one of their dates, how much Strauss hated Penelope's boss. And how she was doing everything she could, despite his death, to ruin his memory and reputation within the bureau. He also knew from Penelope that the team, although on stand-down for one week, was secretly trying to clear their late boss's name. He now understood what he had to do.

"Very good, Mr. Lynch. I'll be waiting." That said, Strauss turned away and left the area as Lynch turned back toward his computer screen. He watched Strauss leave the office and waited a few minutes to be sure she didn't come back. After five minutes, Lynch grabbed the receiver of his desk phone and hesitated before he dialed. _What if Strauss was monitoring his outgoing phone calls and discovered him calling Garcia? _He hung up the receiver and reached for his cell phone he kept inside his shirt pocket.

After he glanced nervously around and seeing nobody was paying him any attention, Lynch left his station and hurried to the men's room. Inside, he checked each stall to make sure he was completely alone. Satisfied, he scrolled down his list of contacts until he came to Garcia's and pressed the dial button. He put the phone to his ear while keeping an eye on the door in case somebody entered.

"C'mon, snuggle puss," Lynch mumbled as the ringing continued.

"What is it, Kevin?" Garcia asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm busy right now."

"Penelope, you might want to put me on speaker when you hear what I have to say," Lynch said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-A Trap of Our Own**

Garcia rolled her eyes with an exasperated expression which didn't go unnoticed by Morgan and Rossi.

"Whatever you want to say, Kevin, make it quick. I have a lot to do that you don't need…" she added.

"Strauss wants me to research Agent Hotchner's career with the prosecutor's office," Lynch interrupted.

Rossi noticed Garcia's body stiffen all of a sudden. His eyes narrowed. "What is it, Garcia?" he asked concerned.

"It's Strauss, sir," Garcia looked at the older man over her shoulder. "She wants Kevin to research Hotch's career when he was a prosecutor."

Rossi's eyes hardened. Garcia and Morgan could see him grinding his lower jaw sensing his anger. The older man gestured to Garcia to put Lynch on speaker, then glanced at Morgan. The tech analyst pressed a button on her cell.

"You're on speaker, Kevin," Rossi said. "This is Agent Rossi. What's happened? And don't leave anything out."

Lynch nervously glanced at the door to the men's room when he heard voices outside the door. _Please, please, please don't let anybody come in here now. _He relaxed when the voices faded and nobody walked inside the men's room. "Strauss wants me to research Agent Hotchner's career with the prosecutor's office for any drug cases he may have handled. Especially those cases he lost. She told me to bring the information to her personally by the end of the day. Oh, after I finish researching Agent Hotchner, she wants me to research Doctor Reid from the time he had been kidnapped by somebody named Tobias Henkel. What's going on, plum sauce? Who's Tobias Henkel?"

Morgan rolled his eyes at Lynch's pet name for his baby girl. _Plum sauce? _His own anger began to rise at Lynch's information. He and Rossi exchanged looks. He could tell the older man was straining to contain himself.

"That's on a need-to-know basis," Rossi replied. He had no intention of divulging Reid's kidnapping and torture by Tobias Henkel, and later drug abuse. He himself had only found out about it a year ago from Hotch, and agreed that it was nobody's business. Hotch had told him one night when the two men were alone in Hotch's office after solving a particularly grueling case which had affected Reid very much. Rossi had noticed how his friend had kept a wary eye on the young genius, almost to the point of not letting the younger man out of his sight. It was only after the team returned to Quantico, that Rossi brought a bottle of Scotch and two glasses into his friend's office. It was while the two men sat talking and drinking, that Rossi inquired about the reason behind the Unit Chief's treatment of Reid during the case. Hotch reluctantly explained about Reid's treatment at the hands of Henkel and addiction to Dilaudin.(1)

The older man was aware the Unit Chief had left Reid's addiction out of any report he sent to Strauss. But if Strauss were to find out Aaron didn't report it, it would not only mean Reid's termination, but evidence against Aaron. Afterall, why would Hotch cover a serious drug problem? Rossi knew it was to protect the young genius, but Strauss would twist it around to make it seem something else. And Rossi was not about to let either thing happen.

"Rossi, we can't let Strauss find out about Reid or Hotch," Morgan said.

Rossi let out a deep breath. "And we won't. I have an idea, but it requires taking a bit of a risk." He paused. "Kevin, I hope you're not on the office phone."

"No, sir. I thought it might be better to use my cell since Strauss might check any calls I make."

"That was smart thinking, Kevin," Morgan replied. "Where are you now?"

"I didn't want to take a chance somebody might overhear me talking, so I'm hiding in the men's room right now. So far, nobody's come in, but I can't stay in here much longer because somebody might come looking for me. What did Doctor Reid and Agent Hotchner do?"

"Nothing wrong or illegal," Morgan explained.

"Understood." Lynch suspected the agents wouldn't tell him, and realistically, he felt better not knowing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Listen carefully," Rossi began. "What I'm going to ask of you is risky on your part, Kevin. I need you to tell me right now if you are willing to do it despite the risk?"

"Can I get fired if Chief Strauss finds out?" Lynch asked Rossi nervously.

"Yes."

Lynch smiled. The adventurer in him was eager to help his snuggle puss protect her late boss from having his reputation destroyed out of revenge. "What do you want me to do, Agent Rossi?"

"Good man. I want you to research Hotch's career with the federal prosecutor's office and pay attention to cases involving drugs as Strauss wanted. When you complete your search, first send what you find to Garcia via email with an attachment so we can see the same list, then send your information to Strauss."

Morgan and Penelope looked at each other in shock before facing Rossi. The older man held up a hand motioning them to wait.

"But, sir, isn't that giving Strauss possible ammunition against Hotch?" asked Penelope.

"That's the risky part," Rossi explained, his face grim as he folded his arms. "Strauss is cunning enough to get down and dirty to try to destroy Aaron."

"Just how low down and dirty are we talking?" asked a worried Morgan.

"Low down and dirty enough to fabricate evidence against Aaron if she can't find anything to use. What that means is she can do one of two things. One, if she finds something in the drug cases he's lost, she could doctor those reports. She'd make sure the reports showed he lost those cases on purpose because he was involved with the defendants and their drug dealings. Or…"

"Or what?" asked Garcia.

"Or she might have evidence planted to make it look like Aaron was involved with a drug dealer who's case he lost on purpose. She'd also make sure it can't be connected in any way to her."

Garcia's jaw dropped in shock and she looked at Rossi. "But that's illegal."

Morgan sneered. "Garcia, do you really think Strauss cares? She couldn't ruin Hotch when he was alive, so she's gonna go all out now that he's dead. And then she'll come after us. It doesn't matter to her anymore."

Garcia faced Rossi. "But isn't she already going after us by wanting dirt on Reid?"

"Yes she is, kitten," Rossi replied grimly. "But we're not gonna let her get away with it. Trust me."

"Yes, but, I can't believe she'd go that far to hurt Hotch."

"Penelope, when it comes to Erin Strauss wanting to destroy Aaron, I wouldn't put anything past her," said Rossi.

Kevin Lynch, who had been listening to the exchange on the other end, was becoming nervous about the length of time he was spending in the men's room. "Agent Rossi, what do you want me to do about researching Doctor Reid?"

"Stall her. I don't care how. Just stall her."

"How?"

"Lie if necessary. Just stall her and don't do anything about Reid."

"I'm not a good liar, Agent Rossi," Lynch stammered. The nerve he had earlier had since dissipated. "Penelope will tell you. I'm a terrible liar. I'm too obvious. Chief Strauss will catch me in an instant, and figure out I might be working with you guys. She'll fire me after she has me drawn and quartered. In fact, she might not have me drawn and quartered. She might have me tarred and feathered instead."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Kevin, honey, you're babbling."

Kevin swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Sorry. It's just that I am a not believable liar, snuggle puss."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Kevin, you will do what Agent Rossi asks, and stall Erin Strauss. Or I will unleash a virus so severe, it'll attack the computers you haven't bought for yourself yet."

"Right. Lie. I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Just call us after you've talked with Strauss," said Rossi. "I suggest you get back to your desk before somebody comes looking for you."

Garcia quickly disconnected the call and looked at Rossi. "What now?" she asked.

"Okay, kitten, now comes the important part. Can you hack into Strauss's phone so that when she makes or receives a call we can eavesdrop?"

"No problem, my Italian Stallion," Garcia replied with a smirk as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"And make sure nothing can be linked to us," said Morgan.

"Morgan's right, Garcia. We don't need Strauss to find out we're listening in on her phone calls."

"And just why are we doing this, people?" Penelope asked as she continued typing.

"This way, if Strauss should decide to manufacture evidence against Hotch, we'll hopefully find out who she's contacting to help her, and stop it before she can. Also, we'll have the names of any drug cases Aaron prosecuted and lost. We can then check those names against the ones in the ledger we have. That pound of heroin we found in Aaron's gun safe came from somewhere. I'm not a gambling man, but I bet if we find the drug dealer who supplied the heroin, he'll lead us to Aaron's killers."

Rossi reached inside his jacket and pulled out his cell. He scanned his list of contacts until he found the name he wanted.

"Who you calling?" asked Morgan.

"The same person I spoke with after you and I interviewed Beth Clemmons," Rossi replied as he walked away from the others to have privacy. Rossi knew the man he was calling was Reid's sponsor, and would be enraged when he found out Erin was trying to destroy the young genius. Not even Hotch was privy to the name of Reid's sponsor; but Rossi was. He knew the man would go out of his way to help protect the young genius. He would also protect the rest of the team from Strauss. Rossi pressed the button beside the man's name, put the phone to his ear, and waited.

"John? Dave Rossi. Fine. And you? Good. Yes, we're making good progress, but that's not why I'm calling." A smirk appeared on Rossi's face as he listened to the man. "You sure you're not a profiler, John?" It wasn't a stretch of the imagination for the man to realize Rossi was calling about Strauss. He repeated what they had learned from Kevin Lynch about what Strauss wanted from him about Hotch. And while he wasn't certain, Rossi thought he heard John's lower jaw grinding. The man was incensed and had every right to be. "But that's not the worse thing." He then explained how Strauss wanted research done on Reid following his kidnapping by Tobias Henkel." The silence on the other end said more than any words could.

"I wouldn't do that, John. Right now it's he said, she said, with Lynch and Strauss. But I've arranged something that if it pans out, will prove Erin guilty of trying to set Hotch up after his death. No, I'd rather not say because while it's not illegal, it's not exactly on the up-and-up either. Yes, I will keep you informed." He sighed wearily. "We're due back at work in three days and doing the best we can to solve this." A smile appeared on Rossi's face. "I'll let the others know and get back to you. Thank you, John. Goodbye." Rossi stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"Must be good news," Morgan said seeing the amused grin on the older man's face. "You look like the cat that just swallowed the canary."

"Better than that, my friend," Rossi replied. "The Director is not a happy camper right now. He had already warned Strauss about trying to discredit Hotch now that he's dead. And while he's not happy with what we're doing to catch her, as long as it's not illegal, we have the go ahead. All he asks is that we keep him informed." Rossi looked at Penelope. "He also said to tell you not to worry about the two days you missed work to help us in our investigation."

Penelope smiled. "He really said that, sir?" She didn't want to admit she had been nervous about missing work the last two days. Especially since she was not ordered on down time like the team.

"He really did, kitten," Rossi replied with a hand on her shoulder. "And if we need more time after the rest of this week he'll play it by ear as long as we're making progress." He rubbed Garcia's back in gentle circles as she typed. "How's it going?"

Garcia smiled deviously. "Done, my Italian love God. Whenever the she-devil makes or receives a phone call, I'll get an alert. I will then respond and shazam, we'll be able to listen in without her hearing us."

Morgan kissed the top of her head. "That's my baby girl," he said.

Rossi duplicated what Morgan had done. "Great work, kitten."

Garcia smiled coyly. "I don't understand why you mere mortals are so surprised. I am the Goddess of all that is technical afterall."

"Yes, you are," Morgan added. "Now, what can you tell us about Jared Shelton and Michael Cummings?"

Garcia pushed her glasses back on her face and smiled as she typed away. "The 411 on two slime balls coming up pronto."

* * *

Will LaMontagne sat alone at a desk in a cubicle in the police precinct going over the evidence the police had gathered so far in Hotch's death. He had his open notepad beside him, and had been making notations on things he found. He was so engrossed in the file in front of him that he didn't notice somebody walk in until a hand touched his shoulder. The detective jumped nearly out of his seat. Looking up, he smiled when he saw Detective Brandeis standing behind him holding two cups of hot coffee. The detective sat one on the table in front of Will.

"Thanks," Will said as he removed the lid from his Styrofoam cup.

"Hope you like it black," Brandeis said sitting across from the New Orleans detective. He liked the young detective the minute he met him, and knew he would enjoy working with him on this case.

Will took a sip and leaned back in his chair with a contented smile. "It's fine. Thank you, detective."

"No need to be so formal. Call me Carl."

Will chuckled. "Only if you call me Will.

Brandeis motioned toward the open file with his jaw. "Find anything we might have missed, Will?"

"Nope. You have been very thorough, Carl. Have you gotten the full breakdown on the toxicological report yet?"

Brandeis shook his head. "No yet. But we believe Agent Hotchner was given an injection of Diazepam dissolved in water. We don't have the full breakdown yet so we have no idea how much Diazepam he was given. But even diluted, it would have made him tired, dizzy and drowsy. He'd have been unable to defend himself against an attack."

Will nodded and took a sip of coffee. "Hotch wouldn't allow anybody to get that close to him using a syringe. My guess is it had to have been a dart fired from a dart gun."

Brandeis nodded. "We didn't find a dart gun anywhere in or around his home. We figured the killer took it with him."

"That'd be my guess, too. Did you find the gun used or shell casings?" He saw the detective shake his head. "Damn! This was more than just the murder of a federal agent." His eyes narrowed as a frightening thought came to him. A look at Brandeis told him the detective was puzzled as to where he was going. "This sounds like it was a contract killing."

Brandeis arched his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"These killers…"

"Wait a minutes. Killers? As in plural?"

"You heard me correct. From what I know about Agent Hotchner, Carl, a single person could not overpower him alone. Not even if he used a dart gun."

Brandeis considered what he'd been told. "Why couldn't one person be responsible? I mean, once Agent Hotchner was hit by the dart and the drug in his bloodstream, he'd be vulnerable."

"Anything's possible. But with this level of violence, we don't believe only one person is responsible. Also, according to the medical examiner's report, the angle of the blows to his face and head tell me the person who struck him was right-handed. The angle of the wounds from the .38 slugs show the gunman was left-handed. So we're looking for at least two other people besides Beth Clemmons being involved." Will closed the file in front of him.

"Any suspects?"

"Somebody named Christopher Hayes. JJ…I mean Agent Jareau, told me that's the name of the man I saw visit Beth at her home. That's all we had by the time I got home last night. But they might have more on 'im this mornin'. You can give Agent Rossi a call." Will finished his coffee. "But there's somethin' else botherin' me."

"What's that?" Brandeis was becoming more and more impressed not only with LaMontagne, but with Hotchner's entire team.

"Did you handle the investigation into Agent Hotchner's poisoning several months ago?'

Will realized the detective had no idea what he was talking about from the expression on Brandeis' face.

"Sorry," Will said sheepishly. "I just figured you knew. Several months ago, somebody called the police and reported Agent Hotchner was supplyin' prostitutes to his coworkers. The accusations were false of course, but it was embarrassin' as you might expect. Then a short time later, somebody called the police and accused 'im of abusin' his son. That was also unfounded, but you can imagine how Agent Hotchner felt after all this. As all of it involved a federal agent, he didn't want the locals involved."

Brandeis shook his head, amazed. "No wonder I'm hearing about this only now. Where does the poisoning come into play?"

Will let out a deep breath. "A few days after this last accusation, but weeks before his death, Hotch became seriously ill with what appeared at first to be a bad case of the flu. Turned out later it was acute arsenic poisoning."

Brandeis was stunned. "Any suspects? Did anybody find out how it was done?"

Will shook his head. "Beth Clemmons. As to how she did it nobody knows yet. But that's something else I'm gonna be lookin' into once I leave here. Beth is, from what I've been told, quite delusional. Imagines Hotch was in love with her and that they had an affair. She also accuses his wife of killing 'im when she found out about 'em."

"Any merit to her accusations?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure right now. You can ask Dave Rossi when you speak with 'im." He picked up his notepad and tucked it inside his jacket pocket. "I've gotta go. I need to visit the hospital where Hotch was taken when he was sick with the flu. Hopefully their lab will be able to tell me how he was poisoned and with what."

Brandeis gulped down the rest of his coffee and hurried to his feet. "Want some company, Will?"

LaMontagne gave the older man a lazy grin. "I'd like that very much, Carl."

* * *

(1) The episode about Reid's kidnapping and his becoming addicted to Dilaudin, are from the episodes The Big Game and Revelations, Season 2.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-The List Grows Longer**

Will walked into the hospital followed by Detective Brandeis, and both men approached the nurses' desk. The brunette behind the desk looked up and smiled until she saw both men hold up their credentials.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" the woman asked. Her name-tag read Candace.

"We'd like to speak with the doctor who treated an FBI agent named Aaron Hotchner," Brandeis explained.

"Just one moment," Candace replied as her fingers raced over her keyboard.

"That's H.O.T.C.H.N.E.R.," Will spelled the last name. "First name Aaron. He would've been a patient here about two, maybe three months ago."

A short time later, Candace smiled at the two men. "I found it. Agent Hotchner was treated about two months ago by a Doctor Stokely."

"Where can we find this Doctor Stokely?" asked LaMontagne. "It's important that we speak with him or her."

"Doctor Stokely is now making rounds. If you'd like, I can have him paged if you care to wait?"

"Please," Brandeis requested. "And before we forget, ma'am, can you tell us where we can find the hospital lab?"

After receiving the directions to the laboratory, Brandeis faced Will. "Why don't you speak with the doctor while I check out the lab, seeing as you're familiar with Agent Hotchner's past condition."

Will shrugged. "Sounds okay to me. I'll wait here for you."

As LaMontagne watched Brandeis walk away, he could hear Candace paging Doctor Stokely requesting he report to the information desk right away.

* * *

"Find anything, Garcia?" asked an impatient Dave Rossi. But he didn't let his impatience show to Garcia since he understood she was doing the best she could.

"Yes, sir. Jared Shelton has a criminal record since he was sixteen. I had to unseal his juvy record and it's a beaut. He was charged with truancy at fifteen. Also shoplifting and petty theft. The first time he got off with probation and a fine. The second petty theft charge resulted in one year in jail and a fine. He had stolen a bicycle worth less than $200.00. As it was his second offense, it was considered a felony. He's living with his grandmother and has been suspected of stealing a neighbor's car, going for a joyride, and causing an accident. He fled the scene, and his grandmother covered for him when the police came to question him about the theft. He wasn't charged."

"Do you have an address for the grandmother, Garcia?" asked Morgan. He made a mental note of the address the tech analyst gave him for an Adelaide Markum, Jared Shelton's grandmother.

"And how about our other contestant, Michael Cummings?" asked Rossi sarcastically.

Garcia's hands flew over the keyboard again accessing the required information on their other suspect. "Michael Cummings is a real sleazebag, sir. He makes Jared Shelton appear like a nice guy. He lives with his girlfriend, Stacy Manning. As a minor, he had his license suspended for one year because of a DUI. Since then, he's been arrested for burglary and served two years. And since he's been out, suspected of arson and rape. He was suspected of setting fire to his parents' house six months ago, but nothing could ever be proven. Both parents escaped the inferno, but ordered Michael to leave their house because they stated they were afraid of him."

"And the rape?" asked Morgan.

"Apparently, he was accused of raping his step-sister at a party they both attended one year ago. But she refused to name him as her attacker. Oh…she killed herself when she suspected she was pregnant by him. An autopsy showed she wasn't."

"Are the parents still in the area?"

"No, sir. His parents moved out of the area without telling anybody where they were going. Apparently they were afraid their son would find them. It might take me awhile to locate them."

"Can you get us the address of the girlfriend, Stacy Manning?" asked Rossi. Right now he would take any possible lead on who else was involved in Hotch's death.

After a short time, Garcia had the requested information and read off the address. Rossi looked at Morgan.

"Derek, you talk to Stacy Manning, and I'll pay a visit to Adelaide Markum. We meet back here afterwards." He then looked at Garcia. "Kitten, while we're gone, try and locate Michael Cummings' parents. And if any of the others call or return, tell them where we both have gone. And tell them to wait here for us. We'll compare notes with the others when we get back. Also, if anything happens with Kevin or Strauss, call me right away." He glanced at Morgan as he moved away. "Let's go, Derek," Rossi added.

Morgan nodded his head and followed behind the older man.

* * *

A tall man with gray hair walked up to the nurses' desk where Will LaMontagne stood waiting.

"Nurse, what's so urgent you had me paged during rounds?" he asked Candace, annoyed. The nurse glanced nervously at LaMontagne.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Stokely. But this detective…I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"LaMontagne, nurse."

"Detective LaMontagne wished to speak with you right away. It concerns a former patient of yours."

Stokely faced Will, and glared at the detective. Will returned the stare without blinking.

"What former patient is it, Detective? And why is it any of your business?" Stokely folded his arms across his chest. He didn't like being interrupted while on rounds.

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" asked Will. He disliked this man.

"Not until you tell me why?" asked Stokely arrogantly.

"The former patient is an FBI agent by the name of Aaron Hotchner, and he was treated by you two months ago," Will explained calmly.

"Look, Detective LaMontagne, is it? I suggest you either tell me here and now what is going on, or you can leave. I'm busy and don't have time for games."

Will did everything he could to hide his growing anger. He'd dealt with people like this as a detective in New Orleans.

"Doctor Stokely, I realize you are a busy man as am I. But we either talk now, or we can talk at police headquarters. The choice is yours."

"On what charges?!"

Will smirked. "Withholding evidence crucial to a police investigation for one," he added sweetly. "I'm sure I can come up with a few others."

After he let out a deep breath, Stokely stared at Will, glanced at Candace, then back at Will. "Follow me," the doctor said and tuned away. With Will following, he walked to an empty room and pushed open the door. It closed after LaMontagne walked in behind him. The doctor abruptly turned and glared at LaMontagne. "Now what is this about, detective? If this Agent Hotchner is filing charges…"

"Agent Hotchner is dead, Doctor."

Stokely was stunned into silence for several moments. "Dead? If you're trying to blame me for his death let me save you the trouble, detective. I did nothing wrong. In fact…"

"Doctor, I didn't say you did anything wrong. Whoever poisoned Agent Hotchner two months ago with arsenic, killed him a few days ago. The police would like to know if, as his doctor, you were able to discover how Agent Hotchner was poisoned. And when I say how, I mean what was the arsenic mixed with to mask it's discovery?"

Stokely shook his head. "I'm sorry this Agent Hotchner is dead. But you expect me to recall a patient from two months ago? I'd have to search my records for that information. And as I told you, I'm a busy man. I don't have the time right now. Perhaps later I can look." He saw Will pull out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

Will chuckled as he scrolled down until he found Rossi's number. "I'm going to call a friend of mine. I can have a warrant for your arrest here within the hour. And after you've been placed under arrest for hindering prosecution, we will tear apart your office here until we find the information we want." His finger reached for the button beside Rossi's name.

"You said his name is Aaron Hotchner?" Stokely asked hoping he sounded pleasant. The last thing he needed was to be put in handcuffs. It would be far too embarrassing. "Far be it from me to interfere with a police investigation. If you'll come with me, detective."

Stokely walked out of the room with Will behind him. The doctor approached the nurses' counter and smiled at Candace. "Nurse, if anybody needs me, I'll be in my office assisting this detective on a police matter."

"Yes, doctor," Candace answered sweetly. She watched both men walk towards the bank of elevators, and waited until they stepped inside one and it's doors slid shut. She then let out a deep breath while wondering what trouble Doctor Stokely had gotten himself in this time.

* * *

Carl Brandeis walked into the hospital laboratory, and was met by a young man with dark hair. His name-tag read Sanderson on it. The detective shook hands with him. "I'm Doctor Sanderson. I'm the head toxicologist here. This is a restricted area. How may we help you?"

Brandeis produced his credentials. "I'm Detective Brandeis and I'm on official police business."

Sanderson smiled. "Yes, detective. What can we do for you?"

"We're investigating the poisoning of a man who was a patient here two months ago. He was killed a few days ago, and we believe whoever killed him also poisoned him a few weeks ago with arsenic. We need to know if you were able to find how the arsenic got into his system."

"What was the patient's name?"

"He was an FBI agent named Aaron Hotchner. He was admitted here with symptoms of the flu. Blood tests showed he had been poisoned with arsenic."

"I see. You said this was two months ago?"

"Yes."

Sanderson nodded. "Everything is on microfilm now. But I'll be glad to see what we have." He walked toward his office with Brandeis following him. He closed the door giving them a little privacy. The doctor motioned for the detective to be seated as he himself sat behind his desk and faced his computer. His fingers flew over the keyboard. "How do you spell Agent Hotchner's last name?"

"H.O.T.C.H.N.E.R., first name Aaron."

Sanderson continued to scan through the names until he found the one he wanted. "Here we are. Aaron Hotchner. Yes, he was admitted originally with what appeared to be a severe case of the flu. He exhibited most of the symptoms one would expect like body aches, cough, sore throat, headaches, fatigue and a low grade fever. Believing he had the flu, we at once began treatment. But after several days he didn't respond to the treatment and seemed to get worse. But according to this, it was Agent Hotchner who requested we check for acute arsenic poisoning which we did."

"I trust you found arsenic in his system?"

"We did. We sent a copy of our report to the police."

"And we have your report. But it didn't state how the arsenic came to be in his system."

"We conducted new blood tests and did a hair analysis. We found inorganic arsenic in Agent Hotchner's system. It had been ingested over a period of perhaps twenty-four days because the amount we found, though low, had built up gradually. He was fortunate we found it when we did, because inorganic arsenic is very harmful an can be fatal if the levels are too high. I venture to add if we hadn't found it when we did, he eventually would have died from a build up of it in his system. As to how it came to be in his system, from what the patient told us, he started feeling ill after he'd been drinking grape juice for several weeks."

"Grape juice? Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I have it here in my notes. I recall advising him we were going to send the findings to the police so they could investigate, but Agent Hotchner requested no police involvement. I assumed since he was an FBI agent, they would handle things. I sent a copy of my report to his superior, Erin Strauss. She called me a few days later thanking me for my report and that the bureau would handle things. We never heard anything after that."

Brandeis rubbed the back of his neck. He was beginning to see why Hotchner's team and Will LaMontagne were so upset. "Doctor Sanderson, I'd like a copy of that report if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sanderson pressed the print button on his computer. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "So, you think whoever poisoned Agent Hotchner two months ago, killed him a few days ago?"

"That's what we believe," said Brandeis.

Sanderson got up from his chair and walked to the printer sitting on a cabinet. He retrieved the pages he had printed. "So I assume you're not investigating Agent Hotchner's poisoning of two months ago." He handed the pages to Brandeis.

"No. But as I explained earlier, we believe whoever poisoned him also killed him a few days ago. But you did answer the question as to how the arsenic got in his system. And now we'll have to test the grape juice. Hopefully it's still in his refrigerator." He got slowly to his feet. "Thank you, doc." He shook hands with Sanderson before he left his office to meet Will LaMontagne.

He began to wonder if Beth Clemmons and this Chris Hayes were somehow responsible for the death of Aaron Hotchner. He glanced again at the papers in his hand as he recalled what Sanderson had told him. He realized his next step would be to get into Hotchner's home and have any grape juice there tested for arsenic. Then find out how Beth Clemmons got into his home undetected. He soon felt something nagging at him. Why hadn't Hotchner wanted the police to investigate his poisoning once he knew about it? Did the bureau investigate an attack on one of their own instead? And if so, was Beth Clemmons responsible?

The detective shook his head as he headed back to where he was to meet LaMontagne.

* * *

Will sat down in the chair facing Stokely's desk as the doctor sat behind his desk. The doctor clasped his hands on top and forced a smile at the detective.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Will crossed his legs with his notebook resting on his top thigh, and a pen in his hand. "First, Agent Hotchner was admitted with a bad case of the flu. How did you come to test 'im for acute arsenic poisoning? I mean, that's a big jump from the flu to arsenic poisoning."

Stokely's fingers tapped away at his computer keyboard until he pulled up the records of the late FBI agent. He let his eyes scan the report for a few minutes before he turned back to Will.

"Agent Hotchner was admitted exactly two months ago exhibiting symptoms of influenza…body aches, cough, sore throat, headaches, fatigue, and a low grade fever. We began treating him with the usual medications we use to treat the flu. But after awhile, he seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Agent Hotchner then asked us to run tests for acute arsenic poisoning."

"So Agent Hotchner requested the test for arsenic?"

"He did. Of course we didn't as we thought it was more likely a resistant strain of influenza. I explained that to Mrs. Hotchner as well as Agent Hotchner's sister. She…"

Will suddenly held up a hand stopping the doctor. "Wait…sister? You did say Agent Hotchner's sister?'

"Yes, his sister Beth Clemmons. She visited him twice a day."

"Doctor Stokely, Agent Hotchner doesn't have a sister, only one brother," Will added as a terrible thought ran through his mind. Was it possible Beth continued to poison Hotch while he was in the hospital?

Stokely's eyebrows arched upward. "Detective, I guarantee you Miss Clemmons identified herself as Agent Hotchner's sister. But since you mentioned it, whenever she left his room, Agent Hotchner's condition always seemed to worsen afterward. It was after one visit that Agent Hotchner requested we test him for acute arsenic poisoning which we did. We found inorganic arsenic in his system and began treatment for it at once. We also barred Miss Clemmons from any future visits per Agent Hotchner's requests."

Will make notations in his notebook. He looked up from his notebook to Stokely. "Did you suspect Miss Clemmons was poisoning Agent Hotchner while he was your patient?"

"Not really. It never occurred to us that she was doing something to him. But after we banned her from future visits and began treatment for the arsenic, Agent Hotchner's condition began to improve. I recall informing Agent Hotchner of my suspicions about Miss Clemmons, but he insisted we not contact the police and the FBI would handle matters. So, I sent my suspicions to the FBI in writing but never heard anything from them."

Will hesitated to ask the next question because he suspected he knew the answer already. "Doctor Stokely, did you send your report to any particular person in the FBI? Or have any contact with somebody there?"

Stokely again looked at his computer screen. "I sent my report to one Erin Strauss, Agent Hotchner's superior at her request. A few days afterward, I received a phone call from her. She insisted that the bureau would investigate an attack on one of their own and I was not to involve the police. I never heard anything else from her or the FBI. You can check with her if you need to find out what she did with the information I sent her."

"You can count on it," Will replied as he now wondered if Section Chief Strauss was somehow involved in Agent Hotchner's death. As far as he was concerned, their suspect list just grew big-time. "Doctor Stokely, can I have a copy of the report you sent to Erin Strauss?"

"Of course," said the doctor as he pressed the print button. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing more," said Will. "Did you check to see if Beth Clemmons had tampered with anything when she visited?"

Stokely let out a deep breath. He looked sheepishly at LaMontagne. "No we didn't. As Agent Hotchner's condition was slowly improving, we didn't think this Beth Clemmons did anything until much later. By then it was too late to check anything. Sorry."

"That's okay," Will grumbled at the man's incompetence at failing to check Agent Hotchner's room. IVs would have been the easiest thing. Beth could have used a syringe to inject arsenic into the IV bag as a way to kill Hotch while in the hospital. Everybody would probably think he had died from the flu. He looked up as Stokely handed him several sheets of paper. Will took a few moments to look through the pages before he folded then in half and put them safely in his inner jacket pocket. He then glanced up at Stokely. "One last thing, doc. Do can you describe this Beth Clemmons?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the edge of his desk. "I really don't remember. Sorry."

Will got to his feet. "That's okay." He shook hands with Stokely. "Thanks for your time, doc." He turned and walked out of the doctor's office closing the door behind him. Next stop was to meet up with Brandeis and then head for the house Hotch had shared with his wife. He knew the BAU had searched their Unit Chief's home. But Will believed there was something there which Beth might have tampered with to possibly kill him weeks earlier.

He found Brandeis waiting for him at the nurses' station. When the detective saw LaMontagne's face, he suspected he was going to receive bad news.

"We need to talk, Carl," Will explained. "But not here." He noticed Candace had been replaced by a blond. This woman glanced at the two men, then returned to her work. LaMontagne and Brandeis both walked out of the hospital. "What is it?" he asked sensing Brandeis had something to say.

"We need to go to the house Agent Hotchner and his wife lived and check his refrigerator for grape juice."

"Why?"

"According to the lab, the arsenic was given to Agent Hotchner in the grape juice he drank daily."


End file.
